Big Bad Eric
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Tris has struggles to make her way in Dauntless especially with Eric all over her, Four does his best to help but something much bigger is after her at Dauntless. [Tris x Eric]
1. Chapter 1

** First attempt at Divergent story, advice is always welcomed.**

*** It will follow some parts of the story but not others***

"Welcome to Dauntless." After my freefall I could barely think straight, the adrenaline was pulsing through my body I had never felt more alive than I did when I hit the net, it was like every nerve ending in my body was firing for the first time. Now I had to comprehend this man who was in front of me. His stature made it clear to me that he was someone to listen to. His body was ridged yet he still seemed approachable. He had darker features, a very brooding look on his face, his eyes seemed deep with thought and it was then I realized I was staring.

"Name," he demanded. I felt myself stumble at the simple question. When I looked back at him he seemed slightly amused. I was flushed, unable to answer this common question. "You can pick a new one," he continued when I did not respond. I thought for a moment not wanting him to think I was slow in some way.

"Tris," I finally spoke. I was more nervous standing in front of my new Dauntless leader than I had been on the edge of the building before I jumped moments ago.

"First jumper; Tris," he yelled and then I heard an eruption of applause and hollers behind him in the dark. I stepped aside and watched as people began to fall from the sky one after another. I felt a small sense of relief when Christina landed safety and was beside me. Soon we were separated from the Dauntless born and shown where we would be staying.

The idea of changing and showering together with strangers gave me an uneasy feeling, growing up abnegation had instilled a very presence shyness when it came to reveling my body in front of others. Soon we found ourselves in the pit, seeing all the madness had me on edge yet I could feel a fire burning slowly inside me with excitement. The desire to be a part of Dauntless was growing the more I saw. Life was buzzing every place we went, never a quiet corner or dull activity anywhere every Dauntless member I saw was burning bright with energy and passion. I had never seen anything like it, and craved its energy more and more with each passing moment. Then I met another Dauntless leader. Before he even spoke I could tell he was much different than Four.

His stature was very commanding, clear he was the alfa male and that his goal was to intimidate us all. His piercings looked as if they would hurt on his eyebrow, and especially the lip piercing he dawned. He was larger than Four in stature yet Four seemed to hardly notice his demanding presence as he stood next to him, it almost seemed the 2 rivaled each other.

"My name is Eric, I am a Dauntless leader here. I will be evaluating you in your training. I will be the one who decides who stays and who goes."

"Who goes?" Christina asked besides me.

"Only the strongest, fastest, and smartest of the initiates will be welcome to join Dauntless."

Christina and I looked at each other. I knew I was not strong and would not consider myself to be fast, smart maybe but looking around at the other initiates I could feel fear growing within me. Eric spoke again breaking me from my train of thought.

"Those of you that cannot survive here at Dauntless will become Factionless. Training begins tomorrow." He walked though us and brushed my shoulder, "watch it Stiff." I stepped aside but could not find courage to speak. We were dismissed and headed to the mess hall.

"What is that guy's problem?" Christina asked me.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to like initiates too much," I responded. We sat at a table with Will, Al and some of the dauntless born.

"Seems like he needs to get laid if you ask me," Will said. The whole table burst out with laughter; I laughed but couldn't stop the burning from appearing on my cheeks.

"Are you guys talking about Eric?" One of the dauntless initiates asked.

"Yeah, what is his deal?" Christina asked.

"He is one of the newer Dauntless leaders, second in his initiate class after Four. He only became a leader because Four turned it down, they have been trying to get him into a permanent leadership position for years but he tries to avoid it."

"Yeah and the last thing Eric needs to do it get laid," someone piped up.

"Shut up Lola," the first one replied.

"You know what they say about him don't you Erin?" Erin did not seem to believe whatever Lola was about to tell us. He rolled his eyes as she bounced in her seat, so full of energy.

"What do they say?" Christina asked.

"Eric has slept with every female initiate that passes the final exam, since he was one himself; I mean the pretty ones at least." We all giggled slightly at the girl.

"Do not believe Keke, she has a way of believing any little piece of gossip she hears and then exaggerating it 10 fold." Erin piped in.

"Well what about Susan? Did I exaggerate that story?"

"Who is Susan?" Al asked.

"She was on the leadership path and then Eric got in her way. They were drinking in the pit one night and Erin and I saw them leave together, then no one saw her for a few days."

"So what happened?" I asked, it Keke made it seem like Eric had hurt her and from my brief encounter with him it did not seem that farfetched.

"When we did finally see her there was a bruise around her neck," Erin said reluctantly, he didn't seem to like indulging Keke, which made me believe him much more than I might have believed the blonde Dauntless initiate.

"What kind of bruise?" Christian asked.

"A hand print," Keke whispered causing all of us to lean in to listen further. "It was so bad you could see it on her neck for almost 3 weeks.

"And then she took a job in the control room, no more leadership trainings or anything like that after her night with Eric."

All of us transfer initiates looked at each other shocked, that a Dauntless leader had harmed another faction member and nothing had come of it. I leaned away from the group and at that moment happened to catch the eyes of Four, he was looking over to at me. I glanced down immediately, embarrassed though I know I shouldn't be. We all finished eating and headed back to our sleeping area without any more gossip about the Dauntless leaders.

I lay awake with thoughts of Eric and the story Keke and Erin had told us at dinner, wondering if something like that could happen around here. There didn't seem to be rules really and I couldn't imagine anyone standing up to Eric not even Four. Something Erin had said at dinner did stick with me though; Four had beaten Eric when they were initiates. It made sense why Four never had a problem holding his own in the presence of Eric and why he was the only one to ever seem at ease around him, it was clear even the Dauntless born were not comfortable being near him. I wondered how Four had beaten him, Eric was bigger and appeared like he would be stronger than Four, not that Four appeared weak. And why hadn't Four wanted to be a part of leadership? I had a lot to learn but for now, I needed to focus on the upcoming training.

…

With the first 3 weeks of training under my belt it was clear to me I was never going to make the cut in Dauntless. I was covered in bruises with new ones replacing the old ones each day. Eric had me fight against the biggest and strongest initiates there were, it seemed he had taken a real disliking to me and the fact I was from Abnegation. He only ever called me "stiff" and seemed annoyed each time I was in his presence. Four was a good teacher working with me but I was just too weak, but it seemed we were growing closer. Luckily today we were throwing knives, something that couldn't cause new bruises and I was actually good at.

"It is kind of scary how good you are," Christina said, leaning over to me. I watched her throw and barely hit the outside of the target.

"It is kind of scary how bad you are," I joked. She playfully rolled her eyes at me and continued to throw the daggers.

"Everyone stop!" I looked over to see Eric standing with Al.

"Dauntless are never afraid. You will stand in front of the target and if you flinch you are out." I could tell Al was scared, with hunched shoulders he solemnly walked to take his place in front of the target.

I could feel something burning inside of me, this wasn't right, and Al would flinch the moment Four released the dagger no matter the proximity to him. "Wait!" Everyone looked at me. "Standing there proves nothing anyone can stand in front of a target."

"Why don't you take his place then," Eric offered. I nodded more to myself than to him and headed to take Al's place in front of the target. He quickly moved out of my way, and I stood looking straight at Four. The first dagger flew towards me and I heard the loud impact of it hitting the wooden target. Then the second and third dagger hit each one getting closer to me.

"Come on Four, you can do better than that." Eric egged on.

I looked for sympathy on Four's face but saw nothing but the steel mask he always dawned. He picked up the last dagger and flipped in around in his hand a few times before throwing it towards me. I felt the razor skim my ear but didn't dare to move. Heat surrounded the area the dagger had hit, I could feel the burn of it.

"Points for bravery Stiff, but your defiance is unacceptable. Office visit after lunch," Eric said. "Class dismissed."

I felt tears burrowing in the corners of my eyes and tried to brush past Four as we were the last ones there, he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You cut me."

"I did it for you; if I hadn't drawn blood Eric would have thrown the next one and hit you worse than I did."

"I don't need you doing me any favors, I don't want to look weak, I can handle Eric," I replied pulling my arm away from Four. He looked aggravated with me but before he could speak we were interrupted.

"You think so do you?" We both turned and saw Eric standing a few feet from us his features twisted into an evil grin.

"Don't worry Four, the stiff can take care of herself." Four huffed in indifference and left us alone. I didn't mean to act so harsh towards Four, and now I was alone with Eric, something I did not like the feeling of.

"What makes you think you can speak out like that to me?" Eric asked.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I just wanted to protect Al."

"You think Al is going to protect you in the face of danger? Protecting a weak solider makes you weak Tris, it makes Dauntless weak." I was caught off guard when he said my name and he seemed to take notice of it. "These challenges are meant to find the weak soldiers who cannot protect themselves or their Dauntless brothers. If you want to make it through initiation you should focus on yourself and getting stronger so you can win a fight."

"Can you help me?" I asked. For the first time since I had been around Eric he seemed shocked.

"That is what your instructor is for; I don't have time to help a stiff learn to fight, if you ever need a sparring partner though I would assist you then."

"Just so you can hit me?" I asked, planting my feet firmly on the ground, I was ready to confront Eric. "Will you respect me then?"

Eric laughed a full hearted laugh that echoed in the empty training room. "I don't need an excuse to fight you, and I am the wrong person to pick a fight with, especially without your precious Four around to save you."

With that he pushed me aside and headed for the exit. I wanted to say something but was not sure how to respond, I didn't think me and Four's relationship was noticeable but maybe it was. I wasn't even sure what kind of relationship we had, whether we had become friends or he just felt sorry watching me get beat up every day. It made me wonder if Four had said something to Eric about me but I seriously doubted that as Four barely talked to anyone and I didn't see him opening up to Eric of all people. I headed to the mess hall with a mission in mind.

"Hey Christina, let's get tattoos."

"Hey to you too," she said, clearly startled by my outburst greeting. She was halfway through her lunch but she was always looking for an adventure. "Alright let's do it!" We left Al, and Will at the table in silence and headed to the tattoo parlor. I had already gotten my first tattoo on my collarbone but I wanted more.

"What are you going to get?" Christina asked me.

"Dauntless flames," I replied to her and then looked over to the tattoo artist Tori. "Hey can you put some Dauntless flames around my arm?" I asked her.

"Where do you want them?" she asked,

I showed her that I wanted them in to wrap in a circle around my upper right bicep. She seemed wary looking at me and I wondered if you should tell I was on edge, after my talk with Eric I was feeling wired, jumpy almost. "Are you feeling okay?" Tori asked me.

"Feeling great, why do you ask?" I tried to get myself under control.

"You just seem a little off, but okay I have the design let's do it. She places the tattoo design on my arm and soon enough it was permanently placed in ink on my bicep. "What about you Christina?"

She held up a design of a skull, and explained she wanted it on the back of her neck. Tori agreed and put her in the chair and placed the design on her. It wasn't too long before we were both walking out with our new tattoos. We were both excited to show everyone our tattoos but before we could make it back to the dormitory our paths crossed with Four.

"Hey Four," Christina greeted.

"The afternoon training session has been cancelled; there is a leadership meeting that has to be done during that time. You have the rest of the afternoon off, I just told the rest of the transfers, where were you both?" he asked.

"Getting tattoos!" Christina said turning around to proudly show her off.

"Where is yours?" he asked, looking at me.

"It is on my arm," I explained, I was wearing a long sleeved shirt and there was no easy way to show him without changing first or taking my shirt off before him. He simply nodded and pressed past us.

"Four wait up." I left Christina's side to jog after Four. "Can we talk a minute?" I asked once I reached him.

"I don't have time now," he said, brushing me off.

"It is about what I said after knife throwing," I tried, again. He stopped walking and looked at me with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Meet me after dinner," he replied, and then walked away. I turned back and headed to the dormitory where Christian, Will and Al were all waiting. h slight amounts of interest; I could almost see the grin playing at the corners of this mouth.

"What are we going to do with all this free time?" I asked joining them.

"How about a nap for once," Will suggest.

"We should shower and get dressed up explore the compound, maybe drink down at the pit later on tonight," Christina offered instead.

"Drink alcohol?" I asked, I realized as soon as I said it, it was a dumb question but the idea of drinking made me very nervous, shaking all my "stiff" behaviors was hard when things like this appeared though I knew they were things that Dauntless did all the time.

"Come on it will be fun!" Christina urged. We all agreed, but had convinced her, a nap wouldn't be a bad idea if we were going to drink. I just hoped I would be able to find Four before Christina put a alcohol in front of me.

A/N Please review! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Once dinner time came around Christina pulled me over to her bed where clothes were laying in a big pile. "What is wrong with what you are wearing?" I asked her. She had on tight black pants and a red shirt that showed her midriff, a little fancy for dinner in my opinion but around Dauntless she would fit right in. "There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing," she replied, emphasizing her eyes on me.

"No way, I am not wearing your clothes." Once I realize she wanted me to change into something flashier.

"Tris come on, you are Dauntless now, get out of your training clothes just for one night," she begged. I looked down at my black training pants and long sleeved shirt. "At lease wear something people can see your new tattoo." I looked at her begrudgingly. "I bet Four will like that you have the Dauntless flames now like he does…"

"Fine! But just to shut you up," I laughed. I didn't want her getting any ideas about me and Four. I grabbed a clingy black tank top off her bed that was shiny under the light and went to change.

"These too!" I caught a small handful of black fabric and realized they were shorts. I had never worn shorts in my life, let alone shorts that were so tiny. "Live a little Tris," Christina said before flashing a huge grin at me. I took the shorts without an argument and changed so we could go already.

I felt exposed walking towards the mess hall; it felt like everyone was staring at me though I knew I hardly stood out. A lot of the initiates were dressed in normal clothes; it appeared everyone was excited for our night off. We found Will, Al, Keke, and Erin at a table and joined them.

"Wow Tris, are you sure you are from Abnegation? Those are some nice legs you got there," Erin said as I sat next to him. I could feel the burning flush in my cheeks, and chose not to respond as I did not want to embarrass myself further. I looked around for Four but didn't see him, and decided I would look for him after I ate.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Keke asked. She and Erin had become good friends of ours, most of the Dauntless born initiates were friendly but Keke and Erin seemed to like sitting with us the most as they always found our group when there was free time.

"We are headed down to the pit to drink after we finish eating," Christina piped up, excitedly.

"Oh perfect! That is exactly what I need to forget about how sore all my muscles are," Erin said.

"We can dance too!" Keke added.

"Dance?" Al asked, not sounding very enthusiastic about the idea. I couldn't see this big fluffy man out on a dance floor with any kind of rhythm, the idea of it made me laugh slightly.

"Don't worry I can show you how," Keke said, winking at him. This time Al was the one who had burning cheeks. And just like that everyone was up and we were headed for the pit. I was starting to get excited about the prospect of trying alcohol; the Dauntless energy was hard not to get caught up in, especially down in the pit. We walked up to the bar and it was clear to me that none of the transfer initiates had ever ordered a drink before, as we all froze when asked what we wanted to drink.

"Give us a round of fireball," Keke exclaimed. I did not like the sounds of that.

"What is fireball?" Will asked.

"It taste like cinnamon, you will like it trust me," she assured us. We all took the glasses in our hands and looked at each other expectedly.

"Here is what you do," Erin started, seeing all of our apprehension. "Tap the glasses together, tap the table and then shoot it back." He all nodded in understanding. "Cheers to good friends living large in Dauntless," he added. We all raised our glasses to cheers, tapped them down on the wooden bar and then shot it back.

The burning sensation was unbelieve, it did taste like cinnamon but acid cinnamon, I tried my best not to cough but failed Al and Will handled it better than me but Christina seemed to struggle the most. Once we had regained our composure and Keke and Erin had stopped laughing at us we all agreed we would try another shot as long as it wasn't fireball.

"How about a lemon drop?"

"It has lemon juice and vodka in it," Erin explained.

"I do like lemons," I said, it sounded a lot less aggressive than fireball that is for sure. We all got our second shots and tried for the second round. I was prepared for the burn this time and the taste was much better, I was able to keep from coughing and by the looks on everyone's faces they all had the same feeling about the shot that I did.

"I like that one a lot better," Christina voiced.

"How many are we supposed to drink?" Al asked.

Keke and Erin just laughed, "We can get a mixed drink and walk around you are all going to be light weights since this is your first time." Erin handed me a drink and explained it was a long island, I took a small taste and it actually tasted good, no burning at all, he did warn me to drink it slow though. Once everyone got their drinks we headed to the dance floor. In the short time I started to feel myself getting lighter on my feet, I knew it was the alcohol but it felt good, my muscles hurt less and it was a freeing experience, my worries were fading and dancing almost seemed like a good idea.

Christina grabbed Will and joined a bunch of Dauntless members out on the floor. Keke dragged Al along with her and placed his hands on her hips and more or less just dance in front of him which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "What do you say Tris?" Erin asked looking at me. I looked around the dance floor and had mixed emotions. Some people were just bouncing around looking like a good time but others were dancing much closer together and it made me very uncomfortable to even watch.

"Maybe next time," I finally decided.

"Okay stiff." I knew Erin meant it as a joke but it felt a little harsh to me, as he walked over to Keke and twirled her away from Al. I watched for a while drinking my long island before remembering I was supposed to find Four after dinner. I looked for a clock and saw it was 11:30. When I went to take a step I found my legs to be a little wobbly and my balance was off, it made me laugh as I stumbled towards Erin.

"Hey!" I yelled. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey, how you feeling? Looking a little drunk," He replied. Normally I would have been very uncomfortable with him having his hands on me but it didn't seem to bother me tonight in my hazed mind.

"Where do you think Four is?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Probably in bed," Erin replied.

"Do you know where his apartment is?" I asked.

Erin shook his head with a huge smile across it "you think it is a good idea to wake him up?" he asked.

"I was supposed to talk to him after dinner, it is really important." I couldn't remember exactly what we were supposed to talk about but I knew I needed to see him.

"He lives on the 7th floor, apartment 1010. Do you want me to go with you?" Erin offered.

"No that's okay I can find it. Tell Christina I went back." I glanced over at her and saw her and Will kissing, I flushed and looked away immediately. "Never mind she looks busy," I added.

"Tris be careful, you are drunk okay?" Erin said.

"No, I am fine! I feel great," I assured him, before walking away. My balance was really struggling, I found myself hugging the wall for support to keep myself up straight. I found the staircase that led to the apartments and started climbing, my breath escaped me quickly, normally I would have no problem running flights of stairs but tonight they seemed to best me.

Once I made it to the 7th floor I began to look for 1010, I read each apartment number with focused thought, I did not want to miss it and the numbers were very blurry. Once I found the numbers 1010 in black bold paint on the outside of the door I knocked three forceful times.

It was then I became nervous, I could not remember what I was supposed to be doing here, what Four would think having me outside his door at such a late hour, I became very self-aware of my shorts and clingy shirt and felt my face becoming hot. Even feeling all these emotions I couldn't stop myself from banging 3 more times. It took me by surprise when the door next to Four's opened, apartment 1011.

"Who the hell is fuck is making all that noise."

Out walked Eric, I felt myself become very small and freeze, when Eric saw me I could see the frustration in his face. "What do you think you are doing here stiff?" He walked out of his doorway now and over to me. What I wasn't expecting was him to be only in his boxers, I had seen other initiate boys in their underwear when changing in our dormitory but none of them looked like Eric. He was so much bigger in stature as well as muscle mass. I could count the deep lines in is chest, see the solid muscles that covered his arms. He was impressive to look at, I could also see the sleepy look in his eyes and his messed up bedhead.

"I asked you a question," he said, once I didn't respond.

"I came to talk to Four," I mumbled.

"You are not allowed up on the leaders flat, nor should you be at such a late hour," it was then he paused to look at me. And I noticed he grinned slightly but I couldn't come up with a reason why. "Are you drunk?" he asked, taking a step closer to me, I stepped back bumping into the wall.

"Some of us had a few shots," I admitted. I felt courage growing inside of me liquid courage maybe but courage nonetheless. "We are allowed to drink." I stated.

"You are not allowed to be up here and you are not allowed to talk back to a leader of this faction." He stepped closer to me forcing my back tight against the wall. I placed both my palms on his chest and pushed back slightly. I felt a small spark inside me when I touched him; I had never had such close intimate contact with any man.

"I am not scared of you."

He batted my hands down from his chest and pushed my shoulders against the wall with is hands. He leaned in close and for a second I though he was going to bite me but he just whispered. "You should be." He jolted me back against the wall hard enough for me to lose my balance, but that could have been due to my liquor legs.

When I looked up at his something caught my attention, it made me forget that he had just pushed me. "Your tattoo," I said. Eric looked at me and then at the flames surrounding his arm.

"What about it?" he asked, seemingly annoyed I had pointed it out.

I tried to push myself off the ground but found trouble getting up. I looked at Eric and he rolled his eyes before lifting me to my feet. Without really thinking I put my hands on Eric's arm tracing the white flames. I had never seen a white tattoo and as I traced the flames I could see they were there as a cover, it was really difficult to see but I could feel it under my fingertips no problem. The while flames had been tattooed over a scar, the white ink covered it well, I am not sure how I noticed it at all, even more shocking to me was we both had Dauntless flames around our arms, his was higher up closer to his shoulder which explains why I may not have seen it before.

"There is a scar here," I said, mindlessly tracing the pattern now, I finally looked up to meet his gaze glaring down at me.

"What makes you think you can put your hands on me Tris?" he asked, it was then I realized I had done it twice now, last time he pushed me off.

"Why would you cover a scar? I thought Dauntless were supposed to be proud of our scars, celebrated for them?"

He took both my wrists into one of his hands and put them over my head, leaning in till he was just an inch away from my face. "Put your hands on me again, or talk about tonight to any of your initiate friends and we are going to have a problem. Do you understand stiff?" The threat was very clear but I didn't feel nervous for some reason.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," I responded.

He dropped my arms and banged on Four's door so loud it made me jump. He gripped my right bicep in his hand; it was so massive he had no problem getting his entire hand around my arm. He traced some of the black Dauntless flames with his thumb, before releasing me.

"Sit down," he ordered, before applying pressure to help me find the ground.

"What is going on?" I looked up to see Four's apartment door open and him looking down at me.

"Your initiate is on the leaders flat, drunk off her ass is what is going on." Eric said. I began to feel very dizzy. "I suggest you take care of her before I do." With that Eric walked inside his apartment. Four bent down so we were eye level.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

I placed both hands firmly on the ground in an attempt to pick myself up but was unable to get off the ground. I shook my head in defeat. Four put both arms under my legs and hoisted me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself. He walked me into his apartment and straight back to the bedroom, placing me softly on the comforter.

"Why did you come here, like this?" Four asked, he didn't seem mad just confused.

"I don't remember," I admitted.

"You wanted to talk about what you said after knife throwing."

I thought back to knife throwing but it was all blurry, all I could remember was Eric telling me I needed Four around to help me. "Oh no!"

"What is wrong?" Four asked, examining me.

"Eric thinks I am weak, he thinks I need you to protect me. I am dauntless, I can protect myself," I said.

"Tris no one thinks you are weak, I am going to get you through initiation, once the physical tests are over you will exceed in the mental parts," he assured me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have been watching you Tris, fear doesn't shut you down it wakes you up. You are braver than most the Dauntless members in this compound, you will make it through initiation."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

I realized the question didn't make sense but I wasn't sure how to ask him, "why have you been watching me?"

He immediately straightened up and looked down on me with disappointment. "It is my job to watch all the initiates, and by your state it seems I have been lacking." He was clearly referencing to my drunken status. "Get some sleep."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Tris you are going to have to make more sense, what about me what?" I could tell he was annoyed and I could hear the slurred words coming out of my mouth, but had no way of fixing them.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Why don't you take me back to the dormitory?" I asked. I attempted to stand but just ended up on the floor, the world spinning around me. I no longer liked the idea of alcohol and it made me wonder how everyone else was feeling.

Four bent down to look at me, "What do you think people would say about you, if I dropped you and your tight shorts off at 1 in the morning sloppy drunk?" he asked.

I tried to think it through but was not getting very far. He huffed after a moment of silence when he realized I had no answer. He picked me up and placed me back on the bed. This time I used what little strength I had to keep a grip around his arm. "Don't sleep on the couch," I muttered, and then everything went black.

A/N Hi! Starting to get things rolling here, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I used to welcome the warmth of the sun hitting my face; I used to enjoy the rays seeping into my skin. This morning though I would have done anything to escape them. I pulled the blanket over my head and curled up into a ball trying to get the pounding in my head to stop. I wiggled to the center of the bed before I hit something, or someone I should say.

Memories flooded back to me from the night before. I had always heard alcohol impaired your memory and I wished it had, the talk with Eric and asking Four to sleep next to me were all crystal clear in my mind, the reasoning behind touching Eric's tattoo and asking Four to stay with me were not as clear though.

I jerked to the side of the bed to create space between Four and myself, but regretted the quick action immediately as it caused the pounding to intensify. I felt Four move next to me and a few moments later I could no longer feel the sun rays beating against me, it was instantly cooler. I peeked out of the covers to see Four looking down at me.

"Morning," I greeted, emerging from my hiding, trying to act as normal as possible.

"How is your head?" he asked.

"It hurts," I admitted. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"WHAT?!" I jumped up and then very quickly found myself on the floor with the room spinning around me. "Why did you let me sleep through morning workouts?" I asked in a much softer voice, trying to regain my composure.

"They were cancelled. The entire day has been cancelled," he said with a slight laugh.

I glared up at him, "it is not funny," he nodded and turned away from me. He returned with an ice pack and offered it to me. I put it on my head grateful. "Why was the day cancelled?" I asked.

"I cancelled it, told the leaders I was not feeling well and didn't want anyone else running you through your last few days of training before the final evaluation."

"You're not feeling well?" I asked doubtfully.

"No, I was woken up in the middle of the night, so I needed to rest today."

I felt my cheeks get hot and felt guilty for my actions. I felt disgusting in my clothes from last night and could feel the vodka still on my tongue; it was one of the worst mornings I had ever experienced. All I wanted was to strip out of my tight clothes and take a shower, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to just get up and leave.

"I should probably go," I whispered.

"You shouldn't leave wearing last night's clothes, unless you have a way of explaining that to your friends," Four replied.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked.

He walked over to his closet and brought me a training shirt, it was 3 sizes too big and I didn't understand how that was going to help me look any less guilty, but didn't want to insult his offer and was happy to have something to change into. I made my way to the bathroom and rinsed out my mouth before stripping out of my tight shirt and putting on Fours large one. It felt like the most comfortable thing I had ever put on. I walked out ready to leave.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

"Be more careful, you are lucky it was my door you banged on." I nodded to him and then turned to walk out the door.

"Tris," he called. "Next time you want to come to my apartment, bring some liquor to share, abnegation members are supposed to be selfless after all, the least you can do is share." I saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but smile back. I closed the door and headed down the hallway.

"Walk of shame," I heard called down the hallway. I turned to see Eric. He was walking the same direction as me. I waited to confront him.

"It is not like that," I denied.

"I'm sure your shirt just fell off and you happen to find one of Four's," he snickered. "You look like a mess stiff."

"Nothing happened Eric, and don't go telling people it did."

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hallway. "Where are we going?" I asked stumbling to catch up. He opened the door to his apartment and pulled me inside.

"The shower is though there, I have extra clothes you can change into," he said.

"I don't understand…"

"People saw us together last night, you banging on my door in your little shorts, I don't need you going down there looking like a mess, just shower change and leave, tell your friends you work up early to train and run."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I don't want people to associate me with a stiff, makes me look weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"Yeah? Is that why you run to Four every time you get a bruise on you or I have you fight one of the big kids."

"You set me up to fail, what have I ever done to you? I am working as hard as I can."

"You don't belong here stiff, you make Dauntless look weak having someone like you here."

"You are the one who is weak! Covering that scar on your arm because you are ashamed of it! Cant hid all your fears in the flames, everyone is scared of things, and everyone has weak moments."

He walked over to me and pinned me against the wall, "you are lucky I don't throw your ass out to the factionless." Eric was seething. "Think it through Tris, you want to walk down in a man's shirt looking a mess? You think no one saw you wondering around the leaders flat in revealing clothes at midnight, the week before cuts are made."

The more he talked the more I realized he was right, it would not only look really bad that I had spent the night with someone but worse a leader who was about to decide my fate especially since I was so close to being cut. "It will make you look weak, and the leaders look weak," Eric snapped. "Do I look weak to you?!" he asked, banging his hands against the wall on either side of my head. I jumped slightly.

"I didn't think of it like that," I admitted. Eric released me from the wall. It was naive to think I could convince people nothing happened, especially when I had told Erin I was going to go up to Four's apartment.

"Just shower, change and get out," he ordered. I walked into the bathroom without another word. The shower felt amazing even with the uncomfortable aura of using Eric's shower. I changed and found some mouth wash to rinse my mouth out again. I pulled my hair up into a high bun so it looked like I had been working out not like I had just showered. I walked lightly to the living room where I found Eric lounging on his couch in a pair of running shorts and tank top. It was weird to see him so casual, doing something so ordinary. I never really pictured him as a regular person. I tentatively walked in front of him.

"Thanks again," I said. Even though I knew he was trying to protect himself and the image of Dauntless he was still helping me and I would never have expected that from him. It was clear to me he was more than just a bully he actually cared a lot about Dauntless and keeping it running at the highest level with only the best people.

"The mess hall will be closed for lunch," he said. The statement caught me so off guard I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Okay," it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Why don't you make lunch so you don't starve," he replied as though it should have been obvious.

"Make lunch here?"

"Yeah, I want a turkey sandwich," he said not taking his eyes off the television.

"Why didn't you eat in the mess hall at lunch?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions, just do it or starve."

I headed into the kitchen, still confused beyond all belief. I poked around his fridge before finding what I needed to make a sandwich for the two of us. I put some chips on our plates before heading out to the living room.

"Umm here you go," I said, handing him the plate.

I sat on the floor across from him and began eating in silence. My stomach was still feeling queasy from last night so I just nibbled. "Is it good?" I asked, feeling the need to make conversation in this awkward space.

"Yes," he responded, looking at me for the first time.

"You're welcome," I added, though I knew he would never say thank you.

"You are welcome I saved your ass this morning and let you eat my food," he said, twisting his features into an annoyed look.

"So why didn't you eat in the mess hall?" I asked, wanting to know why I was in this uncomfortable mess.

"I don't like eating alone," he admitted in a quieter tone. That was the last thing I expected him to say, and it was a lot more honest than I could have guessed his response to be.

"Why would you eat alone?" I probed. Eric was a Dauntless leader he could sit with whoever he wanted, he knew everyone. The more I thought about it though the more I only ever recalled him eating with Four and Max with others surrounding him and often times he didn't eat in the mess hall at least when I was there, it was one of the few places I hardly ever saw him.

"Why do you think stiff?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Don't yell at me because no one wants to eat with you," I replied glaring at him. "Maybe if you were friendlier and didn't scare everyone off people would join you!"

"I don't need people to join me!" he yelled back.

Silence filled the room again. My intrigue had never been so high in Eric; he was slowly proving to be a much more complicated man than I thought. I never would have perceived that Eric would be bothered by the fact no one liked him enough to sit with him at lunch, it actually made me pity him slightly, I knew him and Four were hardly friends I imagined they only sat together because they had things to discuss not because they wanted to. No matter how big and strong you are everyone needs friends and it was becoming clear to me that Eric might not have any. My mind was racing with thoughts about Susan, the women Keke had talked about Eric hurting and the scar on his shoulder that he covered in flames. I didn't see myself getting another opportunity to talk to Eric alone in such a casual I admit unusual setting.

"Will you tell me about the scar on your arm?" I asked, breaking the silence yet again.

Eric looked at me curiously. "I told you not to mention that," he growled.

"You told me not to talk to the initiates about it, and I am not going to, but I am talking to you. What is it from?" I continued to probe.

He stared at me for a long moment seemingly evaluating me. "Come look," he finally replied. I got up and moved towards him slowly as though any sudden movement might set him off. He had a black tank top on so I had no issues viewing the tattoo. It was challenging to see what was tattoo and what was scar, I wanted to touch it to feel the elevated scar on his arm, but remember his threat about putting my hands on him.

"It's okay," he agreed, as though he was reading my mind. I traced my fingertips around the flames until I found the path of the scar, it was a complete circle, like something had wrapped around his arm with small sections breaking every inch or so, and then I realized what had caused it.

"Did you have barbed wire wrap around your arm?"

He was silent for a moment and I could almost see him replaying the memory in his head. For the first time since I had arrived at Dauntless it appeared Eric was sad. But right as he was going to respond I saw his features go ridged. "Someone wrapped barbed wire around my arm," he gritted out between his teeth. I wanted to ask the inevitable question of whom but did not want to press my luck. The longer I traced the scar the more I felt Eric's muscles relax, and I noticed he had closed his eyes.

We must have sat there for 10 minutes before a knock on the door interrupted us. Eric went ridged at the noise and was back on alert immediately. He walked over to the door and looked to see who it was. "Get in the kitchen," he ordered. I jumped up and walked over to the kitchen.

"What?" I heard Eric ask, as he opened the door.

"Tris hasn't been seen since last night, her friends reported her missing, saying she wondered off drunk." It was Four, his smooth voice and slight accent when he talked was identifiable.

"The stiff? I left her with you, what did you do throw her over the chasm, when you were done with her?" Eric laughed; his ruthless laugh and it put me on edge.

"You didn't see her this morning?" he asked, clearly annoyed, though I noticed he did not deny the implications Eric was making.

"I haven't seen her since she was on the floor in front of your door."

I didn't know why Eric was lying or why I was still hiding. I wanted to just walk out and tell Four I was fine and had spent the past hour with Eric, but I somehow saw that going poorly for me and losing what little progress I had made with Eric. "You better not have done anything," Four threated. That statement threw me for a loop, had Eric threated to do something to me before to Four? I didn't understand and not sure I wanted to.

"And what are you going to do if I did?" I could just imagine the stare down that was happening between the two, and then I heard the door slam. I walked back out but decided to keep my obvious question of why he didn't tell Four I was here to myself. I knew he would just give me some bullshit about not wanting to be seen with a stiff. When his eyes met mine I could tell he was angry but for the first time it didn't appear to be at me.

"I was running," I said, before he could spit something nasty out at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I got my training clothes when everyone was at lunch and have been running outside the compound ever since," I explained. "Everyone knows I run for hours," I added.

"Make sure someone finds you running, don't just pop up all of a sudden," Eric said after thinking for a moment. I nodded in agreement. I walked towards the door feeling as though I should say something else, but when I looked back Eric had retaken his seat on the couch, looking agitated but he did not look back up at me.

I made it outside without being noticed and began to run around one of my favorite trails that circled Dauntless. I had made it a mile or so into my run before Christina was yelling after me. I turned to see the shock on her face. I slowed down and waited for her to reach me.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I have been out here, running," I explained.

"What happened to you last night?"

"I wondered off looking for something to do, ended up passing out in a corner somewhere, I woke up and everyone was at lunch. I didn't feel good so I changed and have been running most of the day." It surprised me how easily the lies fell out of my mouth and the look on Christina's face led me to believe she did not find fault with anything I was saying.

"I felt like shit this morning too," she said, with a smile. "You should have left a note or something we all thought you wondered into the chasm."

"It might have been easier than dealing with my hangover this morning," I joked.

"Come on let's go back and tell everyone you are alive, Four will be relived."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"He was very mad we all got drunk last night and let you wonder off alone and now couldn't find you. I thought he was going to hit Erin," she explained.

"Probably just doesn't want lose an initiate on his watch, he is supposed to be in charge of us," I rationalized.

"Probably just mad because his favorite student went missing," she countered, poking my ribcage.

We both laughed and headed into the compound to show everyone I was alive, and by the end of the day no one doubted my story. It was more believable that I slept in a corner than had the balls to knock on Four's door and spend the night with him. Even when I talked to Four alone he seemed to believe my running story. I didn't see Eric the rest of the day and thought it was for the best, after our unusual afternoon together I wasn't sure I could handle seeing him again that day.

A/N Let me know what you think! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I finished out the last week of combat training working late with Four every night trying to prepare myself for our final evaluation. I was 4 people below the line of staying in Dauntless. For our final evaluation we would get to choose who we wanted to fight, starting with the weakest members, I would have to fight someone above the line if I wanted a shot at moving up. There were two strategies when it came to this evaluation. I could pick an opponent who was above the line but someone who I thought I could win in a fight against, or I could pick one of the highest-ranking initiatives and just try to survive. Four explained the longer we lasted against high ranking initiates the more points we scored, however we had been training me to fight one of the lower ranking females who Four was confident I could beat. I was faster than most and now my fighting knowledge was higher than probably every one of the transfers. I knew how to break out of compromising positions, I knew the weak spots that were vulnerable to all humans, and I was ready. My biggest downfall would be my strength; no matter how hard I trained I could only get so strong so fast.

"Just stick to what we have been training for and you will be fine," Four reassured me as we walked into the training area. His hand brushed down my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps, I smirked at him and he nodded in approval.

Everyone was coming together, and my nerves were setting in. Today was the biggest factor in weather I would continue in Dauntless or join the factionless. Sarah was the lowest ranking initiative so she got to choose her opponent first. Once someone had been chosen to fight they could not fight again, everyone would fight one time. Sarah's fight was quick, she was knocked out within a minute, she as smaller than me, she never really stood a chance. Fight after fight I watched and as my turn approached I felt myself lighting up, a fire burning within me. Lilly a transfer from Erudite chose Emily who was 6 spaces above the pass line and who I had been planning to choose. I felt my stomach drop as my plan went out the window. I looked over at Four and he was clearly agitated but he did not make eye contact with me. Eric was there, evaluating and had said nothing to me since our afternoon together last week. He had been silent for most of the process so far minus the occasional snicker. I watched Lilly fight hard but her technique was poor and she was not strong enough to overpower Emily. Four ended the fight and then turned to look at me.

"Tris you are up." I walked into the center of the mat and looked around unsure of what to do. Logically I should have just picked the next closest person but most of the lower ranking initiates who were above the pass line had already fought, so I decided with adrenaline pumping through my veins I was going to have to get creative.

"Choose your opponent." Once I chose I knew there would be no going back and no one to help me in the fight, but I should get points for bravery.

"Eric."

One word, two syllables. That is all it took to quiet the crowd. I could only hear my own breathing now. "Tris, you have to choose another initiate," Four said, breaking the silence. I locked eyes with Eric and it seems I had truly shocked him, but a grin quickly spread over his smug face.

"You want to fight me?" he asked. It sounded more like a dare than a question.

"Unless you are scared to fight someone like me," I responded, venom slipping into my words. He recognized I had used his words from one of our previous arguments; 'Dauntless looks weak having someone like you here.'

"Eric this is not the protocol," Four argued.

"She wants to fight me, I will not turn down a fight," Eric replied, putting his hands in the air as if he had no choice. I knew this would either go down as the bravest or stupidest move ever made by an initiate, especially a transfer from abnegation. Eric stepped up to the mat kicking his shoes to the side. "Big mistake stiff," he whispered through is teeth.

"I bet that is what Susan said after her night with you." Eric was completely taken off guard just like I had planned for; I took my chance and struck him as hard as I could in the throat followed by a swift kick to the face. Eric stumbled back and was now on alert, it was probably the only hits I would get on him but it had to count for something. Eric lunged at me, I was able to roll and miss him, but as I went to stand up he caught my foot and slammed me onto the ground. I was surprised when he didn't hit me though, he allowed me to get to my feet.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Eric said, so low only I could hear him. Then he stepped and took a swing. I was able to deflect it, but only just barley.

"I know enough not to let you get your hands around my throat." I stepped forward and tried to make contact but Eric grabbed my arm mid swing and tossed me to the ground. Eric was seething, he walked over to me on the ground, I put my arms up to defend my face but Eric still didn't swing, he picked me up over his head and slammed me down to the ground. I felt the spasms in my body take over from the impact. He bent down so his face was right next to mine "You're going to be lucky if I don't kill you." He went to make contact with my face but I was able to force my body to roll away from it, and managed to get a kick to his chest. I knew I wasn't hurting him but at least I was still alive.

"Come on Eric, get her," someone from the crowd yelled out. I made the mistake of looking to see who it was, and when I turned back to Eric all I saw was his fist colliding with my abdomen. I fell to the floor tears streaming from my face, air seemingly impossible to catch. I had been hit countless times by all sorts of initiates but I had never been so by someone with such force. I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe. He was walking over to me and I knew it was about to be over. He kicked my side hard enough for me to scream. I lay on the mat defeated waiting for the last blow to be delivered.

"Enough!" I couldn't look at Four but I knew it was him. "It is clear she cannot continue."

"But we were just starting to have some fun," Eric snickered. I felt one last kick to the same spot on my ribs and then the pain consumed me.

…

I woke up and to my displeasure I could feel all the pain radiating through my body. It felt like every breath I took brought on new daggers and every centimeter I moved might kill me. I looked around and saw no one in the room with me. I was hooked up to an IV and could see my heart rate beeping slowly on a machine next to me. The pain was so intense I had to fight back tears constantly. When I examined myself my stomach was wrapped in layers of bandages and I didn't need a doctor to tell me my ribs were broken though I was curious how many of them were. A nurse caught my attention as she entered the room.

"How are you feeling Tris?" she asked.

"I feel fine, what day is it?" I asked,

"Sunday, how is your pain level? I was instructed not to give you any pain killers, how are you doing?"

No pain killers?! I didn't even have to ask who instructed her not to give any to me, I knew Eric would be the only person cruel enough to torture me like this. "Do you know anything about the cuts made to the initiate's class?" I asked.

"I know they were revealed yesterday but I do not know about your standing," she admitted. Slowly tears rolled down my cheeks, everything hurt and I had no way to cope with it.

"Has Four been in here?" I asked, trying to keep it together as best I could.

"He brought you here Friday, but has not been in since. Christina came to visit with Al and Will, Erin and Keke stopped in a few hours ago and … and that is it," the nurse said. I could tell she was going to say someone else but decided not to at the last minute.

"And Eric," I added for her, "When he told you not to give me any pain killers." Now the tears were streaming down my face, the pain becoming unbearable.

"He isn't the one who gave me those instructions," the nurse said, dropping her voice to a whisper, like she was worried someone else would hear us. I couldn't take the pain long enough to ask her who had done it then, I was consumed by the daggers.

…

When I work up for the second time, the pain was less, more tolerable still hurting every time I moved or breathed too deeply but I knew I would be able to manage better. After a few minutes the same nurse as last time entered my room. "You look a lot better than last time," she noted.

"Did you find out my standing in Dauntless?" I asked her.

"You passed," she said, a small smile creeping onto her face. Tears threatened to roll down my face again but for the first time in my life they would have been happy tears, I almost couldn't believe her. "Four has asked me to call him when you wake up, are you feeling stable enough for a visitor?" she asked.

"Yeah that is fine," I agreed. She checked my vitals before exiting the room. Probably ten minutes later Four entered.

"Tris what were you thinking?" was the first thing he said to me.

"I thought you would be happy; I passed," I said, disappointed he wasn't more excited for me.

"Why didn't you stick to the plan? And why on earth did you fight Eric?" he asked.

"I knew I would be able to distract him long enough to get hits in, I figured that had to count for something, I was going to be knocked out either way, at least he didn't hit me in the face."

"What did you say to distract him? No one could hear you," Four asked.

"I don't remember." I felt myself panic and clam up when Four asked me and I am not sure why, it is not like Eric hurting Susan was a secret but it felt like betraying him by admitting it to others. I knew he would hate me more now than ever before for using that as a strategy to fight but I did what I had to do.

"Come on Tris don't shut down with me," Four said, clearly disappointed in my response.

"What day is it?" I asked, changing the subject, feeling my chest tighten the more we talked about Eric. I watched the frustration roll over Four and for a second I thought he was going to get up and leave.

"It is Thursday," he finally answered.

That meant it had been almost a week since the fight and 4 days since I was last awake. "Has training started for the next test?" I asked.

"It starts Monday, a lot of the initiates were in rough shape after the fight so this has been a down week to recover everyone, even with the next round being mental it will still take a toll on you."

"I want to get out of here," I demanded, feeling the need to prove I could keep up with everyone.

"Try and sit up."

I tried to lean forward but was met with the sharp pains, which didn't allow me to continue. I saw his point but knew I needed to get out of here sooner than later. "Do you know how many of my ribs Eric broke?" I asked.

"2 broken, 2 fractured," he answered. "It will be awhile before you are feeling back to normal. The best thing you can do is rest. What kind of pain killers do they have you on?"

"None, Eric told the nurse not to give me any."

Four looked like he was going to murder someone. I remembered the nurse telling me it wasn't Eric who had given her that order but it had to be him. Four stormed out and walked back in moments later with a very frazzled looking nurse, she had a needle in her hands. She injected in into my IV and within a few moments I could feel the edge being taken off, it was a game changer.

"I want to be released," I told the nurse.

"You can't be on your own," she said, glancing up at Four, clearly scared of him.

"I will look after her," he mumbled, hardly looking her way.

"I will get the doctor to explain things to you and then he can release Tris into your care… she will need to be monitored though the night just so you are aware…"

"I said I would look after her," Four repeated, raising his voice at her, I almost felt bad for her. The usually cool as steal Four had clearly heated up for the first time I had ever seen. It took most of the day but I was finally released. I followed Four up to his apartment, and rested on his couch. I didn't mean to but ended up falling asleep there.

When I woke up it was due to lots of loud banging coming from the kitchen, I was curious what was causing all the racket but decided it would be best to stay seated. I looked around and saw my pain medication and a glass of water on the nightstand. I took the pills and just rested knowing getting up would hurt and not wanting to deal with it all just yet. Four came in and seemed surprised to see me awake.

"You should be resting," he said.

"I can't sleep all day anymore," I laughed. He slipped me a smile and it made me feel better.

"I have to attend a meeting this morning, to go over the next part of training for you guys. I can bring you back food when I get done."

"I will just go eat in the mess hall, I want to see everyone, show them I am alive," I countered.

"You are supposed to be resting, I don't want you to be moving around."

"Four I will be fine, trust me," I encouraged him.

"Tris you are in my care and you need to rest, I will help you when I get back."

"How about you make me lunch and I can rest the remainder of the day?" I offered.

He seemed very annoyed with me and I thought I saw him roll his eyes, but he did agree. I appreciated him being so worried about me but I knew I could handle it. I did wait for him to leave for this meeting before forcing myself up. It took me way longer than it should have to brush my teeth and hair but I wasn't able to move hardly at all on right side, which is where all my broken and fractured ribs were. Everyone was waiting for me at our usual table.

"She lives!" Keke announced as I sat down. Everyone cheered for me.

"You get released this morning?" Al asked. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to admit Four was looking after me and I had stayed at his place last night but I figured it would have to come up at some point, but it made me think back to Eric's comment that it would make me look bad and the Dauntless leaders look bad, I was spending the night with someone who controlled my future.

"Yeah," I finally agreed. "I convinced them to let me out. I was going crazy in there."

"Have you seen Eric since he kicked your ass?" Christina asked. Everyone kind of giggled at that.

"No I haven't, but I don't really care," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You are not mad?" Al asked.

"Why would she be?" Erin asked. "She picked to fight him, what was he supposed to do not hurt her, take it easy on her?"

"Yeah I knew what I was getting into, but it kept me in Dauntless!" I cheered. I spent the rest of breakfast getting caught up on who was cut and what everyone had been doing in the free time. Christina announced her and Will are dating now, and Will seemed very excited about it. After everyone was finished eating we all got up to leave, and that is when I saw Eric, he had just gotten his food and sat down at a table alone.

"I will catch up with you guys later, I want to have another waffle, I am starving," I said. They all waved and walked away. I got a waffle from the bar and covered it in syrup before walking over to Eric, it was no secret people were watching and whispering about me. I sat across from him figuring now was as good a time as any to see him, the longer I waited the bigger deal it would become, and Erin had been right I picked him to fight I couldn't be mad for the injuries he gave me, it was part of being Dauntless. Eric looked up as I sat down and he looked annoyed.

"What do you think you are doing Stiff?"

"I don't like eating alone," I replied simply. He looked at me for a long moment before he began eating. We didn't talk the entire time, we just sat and ate and it wasn't awkward, I am sure it looked awkward but it wasn't, it was exactly what I had hoped it to be. I knew I wouldn't feel awkward about seeing him now, which is what I wanted to accomplish.

When I finished I waited for Eric to finish was well, he looked up at me finally, "How are your ribs?" he asked.

The question surprised me; I was surprised he cared enough to ask. "They hurt, but I will be fine," I replied. "Thanks for not hitting me in the face," I added. He chuckled and it caught me off guard. It made me smile.

"How did you get released so quickly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should be spending another week in the recovery room; they shouldn't have let you out without supervision,"

I was too embarrassed to tell him Four was helping me but I didn't want to lie. "I am being supervised," I clarified. That was all I had to say and Eric was back to being annoyed, he knew instantly.

"I am surprised Four let you out of his apartment, you might break without his help."

"It was the only way to get released, I wasn't going to spend another week locked up in there, and I can take care of myself." I was annoyed Eric always pointed out my moments of weakness; it is all he ever noticed about me. "I would be doing a lot better of I had been given pain meds sooner!" I added, frustrated.

"Why didn't you get them?" he asked.

It through me off guard he seemed genuinely surprised. "You," I said, glaring at him trying to read his reaction. He went from annoyed to angry.

"Did Four tell you that?" he accused.

"No! The nurse told me someone instructed her not to give them to me. It had to come from a Dauntless leader for her to listen," I explained. The more I talked the more I doubted what I was saying. It didn't make sense for Eric to get so mad if he didn't do it.

A few eyes were on us now; my outburst had been louder than I indented it to be. Eric glared at me but said nothing. He stood up and just walked away, I felt dumb now sitting alone with people eyes on me. I struggled to get up and make my exit. It occurred to me I should have asked Eric before accusing him. I didn't want to go back to Fours apartment, I didn't feel like being looked after, but I didn't want him to think something had happened to me. I let myself into his place and wrote a note explaining I was feeling good and would be staying in the dormitory, I would check in with him and the nurse each day. I was headed out and could feel my rib cage throbbing; I knew I had overextended myself. I ended up sliding down to the floor to rest a minute. Everything hurt and I knew there would be no moving.

I must have been sitting in the hallway for close to an hour before a door opened. "Waiting on help?" Eric asked, mockingly. I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes. "Where is Four?" he asked.

"A meeting," I replied through my teeth.

"Why are you waiting out here?" he asked, bending down to my level now. I rolled my eyes annoyed I was in this situation. "I asked you a question initiate," his tone more demanding.

"I can't move," I admitted, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Everything hurts."

"I am going to pick you up," Eric said, after a moment of evaluating me.

"I don't need help!" I said.

"Shut up Tris." Eric put is arms under me, and lifted me, supporting my weight completely. I couldn't stop the tears; he pushed open his apartment door and put me on the couch as softly as he could. "You are burning up," he informed me. Eric walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with 2 ice packs. He reached down to lift my shirt up but I pushed his hands away.

"Relax," he ordered. "I need to see your ribs." He pushed my shirt up and exposed the black and purple bruising that covered my abdomen. I felt the ice pack placed on them, the cooling sensation made me realize how hot my body was comparatively. He left my shirt up and moved to take my shoes off, I did not protest and he put the remaining ice pack under my feet, it felt amazing.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say. When he was standing over me.

"For what?" he asked sitting on the floor in front of me so casually you would think nothing was out of the ordinary. He turned his body so he was looking at me.

"I don't want your help."

"Because I don't treat you like a delicate flower?" he asked, rolling his eyes at me and turning to face the TV.

"Because I want to be strong like you, like I am supposed to be."

"Just rest Tris." Eric didn't look away at the TV and I was glad he couldn't see me crying. I couldn't stop myself from putting my hand on his shoulder, I wanted to know someone was there, I felt myself dig my nails into his shirt and was relieved when he didn't stop me, or move away.

A/N Lots of things happening now! Trying to get the ball rolling on some relationships. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was still on Eric's couch, and was still in pain. I looked around but didn't see him. I saw my pain meds on the table but chose not to reach for them terrified of the daggers. The TV was on but I found no interest in watching it. Time passed by and I got annoyed with waiting, I had no idea what time it was but based on the falling sun I imagined it was around 7pm. I figured Eric was at dinner. The ice pack on my ribs was still cold, keeping my skin numb, that meant Eric had been changing it. I wondered why I was still in his apartment. I would have assumed he would have put me back in the care of the doctors or at least Four. Did Four even know where I was? Did anyone? The last I was seen was with Eric so he would be the first person asked. After an eternity of waiting the door finally opened. Eric flicked the lights on and I had to cover my eyes to avoid the burn of the sudden light.

"You look like shit," he said dropping a stack of papers on his table. When my eyes finally adjusted I noticed he was very sweaty.

"You look disgusting," I replied.

"I was running," he informed me. He walked over and sat down next to me. He put his hands on my ribs and it hurt instantly, I think he was trying to be delicate but he just wasn't. I shoved his hand off of me immediately. "I need to see," he said, annoyed.

It occurred to me he thought I didn't want him touching me when the only reason I shoved him away was because he was too rough. "You need to be gentler," I explained. I took his hand and very softly placed them on my ribs. He brushed his thumb over the bruise barely keeping contact and I was able to exhale my worried breath that no daggers stabbed me.

"What time is it?" I asked. My question broke his focus and he took his hand off of me.

"830; I am going to shower then we will talk." He pushed himself up and walked out. I waited impatiently for his return. It was about 20 minutes before he reentered the living room. I had to stop myself from staring as he approached me. His hair was dripping clearly still wet from the shower, and all he had on was a pair of black sweatpants. It was the second time I had seen him without a shirt on and without alcohol clouding my sight and judgment it was hard not to be impressed by his sculpted body. He took his seat on the floor in front of me and before saying anything opened my medication bottle and handed me 3 pills and a glass of water.

"I am only supposed to take 2," I said.

"Fine take 2 then," he said, indifferently. I rolled my eyes at his attitude and decided to just take all 3; I was in enough pain to deserve them.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Go ahead and what?" I asked.

"I am sure you have a million dumb ass questions."

I glared at him not appreciating his rude remarks. "Why am I still here?" I asked despite his opening line.

"Do you think you are in a position to move?" he responded.

I looked down at myself and just shook my head. "Where do people think I am?"

"The nurse came and looked at you; you need to stay relaxed for at least another few days before you can be up and walking around. Your friends being the nosy people they are have been asking where you went and since you decided to crash my breakfast people have been asking me."

"You were happy to eat with me," I clarified.

"You would not be my first choice."

"Oh really? Who would be?" I asked snidely.

He glared before moving on. "I informed everyone you were taken offsite to heal, that your injuries required more care than the recovery room here could offer you, that you were passed out in the hall when I found you."

"What did Four say?" I asked, imagining he would be worried. I knew the question would agitate Eric but I couldn't help but wonder.

"He was mad, but I told him to go to hell."

I processed everything he was telling me and then came to a very confused conclusion. "So am I going to stay here or go off site?" I asked it made no sense at all to me that Eric would want me here especially being so useless.

"Seeing as moving you, would set back your healing you will just stay here," he replied. I nodded, keeping silent not wanting to annoy him more. I found my eyes wondering up and down his body in the silence, and then felt my cheeks burn when our eyes met.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Did you eat already?" As soon as I said it I knew it was dumb, he didn't eat because he wouldn't have had anyone to eat with. "No I am not hungry," I continued before he could say something. He disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and I could smell something being made, he returned shortly with a bowl of mac and cheese. Suddenly I was hungry.

"I want a bite," I said after a few minutes. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"I thought you didn't like eating alone," I countered. He shrugged and handed me the bowl and fork. I ate about half before he snatched it out of my hands. "Hey," I complained.

"If you wanted some you should have said you were hungry." He ate the rest before returning to the kitchen and returning with a cookie… only one cookie.

"Are you going to share that?" I asked before he took a bite because I imagined it would be gone in 2 seconds.

He ate the whole thing as I watched and then grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and just looked at the ceiling. After a while I began to feel unconfutable on the couch. I wanted to get out of my clothes and off the couch, I felt like old dry sweat.

"If I ask for help can you try and not be a dick about it?"

"What would you know about a dick, stiff?" My face started burning so hot I thought my skin was going to melt off. I adjusted myself so I was turned slightly away from him, the movement stung but it was worth it. I heard him move and then he was looking over at me. "Oh did I hurt your feelings?" he asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore him. Before I knew it I felt his arms under me and I was being lifted, he had placed his arm in the wrong spot and he was pressing against my bruise.

"Stop! That hurts," I yelled. He adjusted his arms but did not stop. It still stung but not nearly as bad. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"If you are going to act like a child then you are being put to bed." He carried me to his bedroom and placed me on the sheets.

"You need to stop being so aggressive, it hurts!"

"You need someone aggressive," he fired back.

"And why is that?" I asked raising my voice to match his elevated tone.

"Because! When Four treats you like a child you act like one, you don't get stronger or better you just listen and fall behind,"

"And I need someone like you? Pushing me until I break?! You are the whole reason I am in this mess, at least Four never hurt me! He trained me, taught me to fight; you just beat the shit out of me."

"My fault?!" he yelled. "You chose to fight me! What did you expect me to do?! Would you have respected me if I had taken it easy on you? You want to have a weak leader? Besides you are the one who attacked me!"

"I barely touched you!" I yelled.

He slammed his fists onto the bed. "You thought you were so smart bringing up Susan," he said in a lower tone. "You have no idea what you think you know and that was the dirtiest thing you could have done."

"You are always walking around showing off how aggressive you are what am I supposed to think?" I asked, my anger fizzling out. The daggers were present when I yelled and it was exhausting.

"I never touched her," he gritted out through his teeth. I only put my hands on women who want them there."

"You put your hands on me all the time and I tell you to stop and you don't listen," I said.

"That is because it is for your own good, and you don't want me to stop, you just like to push back against me, because you think you have to."

"You are so frustrating!" and with that I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. He slammed the bedroom door as he left. I just stewed in bed getting angrier the longer I thought about what we had been discussing. Eventually I simmered down, feeling the exhaustion of the day. I managed to wiggle out of my sweaty t-shirt and just lay in my black sports bra and training pants. I really wanted some shorts but knew Eric would not do anything to help me. I dozed in and out of sleep for a few hours feeling uncomfortable in Eric's bed knowing I didn't belong there. But eventually very late in the night I heard the bedroom door open back up. I shut my eyes not wanting to deal with Eric again. I felt the sheets pull off of me and suppressed the flush that threatened to burn my cheeks having Eric see me without a shirt on.

An ice pack was placed on my ribs and then I felt him collapse on the other side of the bed, the sheets were returned over me and I could feel the slightest hint of his body heat. The ice felt good against my bruised body, and I was grateful he had brought it for me. I slowly stretched my arm out until I found his; I dug my nails into his forearm as hard as I could.

"Geez Tris," he complained, but didn't remove my hand. I smiled to myself and allowed my nails so come out of his skin. I looked over at him; he was lying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. I scooted myself over enough so I could get my hand on his shoulder and began searching for the familiar scar. I found it and began tracing over it. He didn't move and he didn't say anything but just as before his muscles began to relax.

"Who caused the scar?" I whispered. His eyes didn't open as he responded and his muscles didn't tense up as I had expected them to.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see.

"Try me," I dared.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" he asked.

"What?"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours."

"I felt really sweaty and just wanted to get it off; I didn't think you were going to come back."

"That the only reason?" he asked, finally turning to look at me. I simply nodded. "Are you sure that's the one question you want me to answer?" he asked. There were a lot of questions I wanted him to answer, like what did happen with Susan, who caused the scar, why he was helping me when he clearly was only annoyed by me, why I was in his bed, but decided I would just stick with my original question as I knew I would not get a follow up one.

"Yea," I agreed. "Who wrapped the barbed wire around your arm?"

"Four."

 **A/N Trying to build some suspense! I appreciate all the kinds reviews I am working on developing this further! Let me know how you like where it is going. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stopped mindlessly tracing his scar and just looked at him, unsure of what to say. I watched his features turn to steel, anger clear across his face. His discomfort was very apparent. I didn't know what to say or what to think.

"Why would Four wrap barbed wire around your arm?" I whispered.

"Every year the initiates who pass the first round of cuts play a game of capture the flag, we were on different teams, and he had come to take the flag I was guarding so we began fighting. The flag was surrounded by some barbed wire and he was losing so he grabbed some and managed to get it around my arm. He took the flag and first place ranking that night, I was never able to earn the top spot after that, with the physical challenges being over he was better at the mental tests."

I couldn't picture it, it seemed so savage over a game as silly as capture the flag, I am sure the people of Dauntless play it differently than the childhood game I was remembering but still it seemed too ruthless for Four's demeanor. I would have believed it if the story had been told the other way, that Eric had hurt Four that was easy to picture.

"It must have been painful," I whispered.

"The shame was worse than the pain."

"Shame for what?"

He exhaled a large breath, "Everyone thought I had done it to myself when I was setting up the barrier around the flag accidentally getting it caught on my arm, no one believed that Four would do something like that to a fellow initiate," he explained.

I couldn't imagine people believing Eric over Four especially when the story was so aggressive. It made me reconsider my evaluation of Four but based upon everything he had helped me with and done for me I couldn't see my view changing on him from this story but would be sure to ask Four the next time I saw him.

"So what about Susan?" I asked, hopeful to keep the dialog moving. "You said you never touched her, why does everyone think you left a bruise on her neck?"

He chuckled slightly but not in a way that got my hopes up. "You are supposed to be resting." He turned on his side so we were facing each other now. "Start resting," he ordered, but his face was relaxed and his tone soft. I simply nodded and closed my eyes; I heard him turn and looked to see his bare back facing me now.

"Eric," I whispered.

"What?"

"Will you find me some shorts to wear tomorrow?" He didn't respond or move indicating he had heard me. I reached out and gently scratched his back. "Hey I am talking to you." He turned back so he was facing me again our faces only inches apart now.

"What did I say about putting your hands on me?" I glared at him before digging my nails into his arm; he laughed before turning back around. I was tired of taking his shit. I did my best to curl up into a ball and drift asleep.

…

When my eyes opened it was still dark out, and I wasn't in my original sleeping position. My head was resting on Eric's arm and my hand on his chest… we were cuddling. His hand was on hip and he was passed out. I didn't know what to do, I was mostly worried if he woke up and we were still in this position he would freak out that my hands were on him, though his hands were on me as well. I looked around and didn't see a good way of moving away from him without disturbing him. I slowly pulled my hand off of him and tucked it close to my body, I felt the hand he had on me tightened slightly but he didn't appear to have woken up. I knew I was only going to be able to move so much with my fractured body parts anyway, so I decided to stay resting on his arm.

It was the first time I had been able to get a good look at his face. He was relaxed, no anger or annoyance anywhere to be seen, even with his piercings he was s a very attractive man. I glanced down and admired his abs, despite being very sexy it was just impressive the shape he was able to keep himself in. I noticed he had deep lines that started near his hips and tucked into his sweatpants. I found myself with the desire to touch him but quickly realized that was insane. After my study of him was complete I found myself becoming drowsy, his radiating body heat was a natural sleep aid. I curled up bringing my knees to my chest, feeling the stress it put on my abdomen but pushing through it anyway, until I was in a tight ball, my knees almost touching Eric's chest, and with that I was able to sleep again.

When I awoke this time I felt myself twinge in disappointment as I was alone. I pushed myself up and noticed the pain was slightly less than yesterday which gave me hope I wouldn't have to burden Eric with my presence much longer. I looked around and saw a pair of female black running shorts on the night stand. I grabbed them and then decided I absolutely had to shower. I found the strength to get to the bathroom and then decided a bath might be a better bet than standing for any length of time, so I began the running water. I took the time to look myself over in the mirror and was disgusted by my appearance. My hair was ratty and matted my body all different shades of black and purple, my complexion was all over the place. I then realized I had no way of getting the tight sports bra off my body and quickly decided the best course of action would be to just cut it off. I slowly made my way to the kitchen where I knew a knife would be and before heading back noticed a black bag sitting on the kitchen counter. I peeked inside and noticed it was full of my clothing. Elated I grabbed a new sports bra and underwear before heading back to my bath.

Once I was satisfied with my hygiene I spent 20 minutes trying to get my sports bra on and then slid into my shorts deciding Eric had already seen me like this and a shirt would be too much of a hassle and not worth the extra daggers. I made it to the couch absolutely exhausted form my activities and decided there would be no more movement for me. I watched TV for a while before becoming bored and wondered if Eric would be gone the whole day, but as I pondered what the day in the life of a Dauntless leader was like the door swung open. It was immediately clear Eric was frustrated with something.

"You are leaving," was the first thing he said to me.

"Why?" I realized that was not the question I should have asked but couldn't help as it escaped my lips, he hesitated a moment at my question before continuing on.

"I am going to put you back into the recovery room tonight," he said storming into the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because I got too close to him last night in bed or because I had crossed a line asking questions. Having Eric mad made me feel exposed in my shorts and sports bra, I looked over to the bag that had a bunch of my clothes in it and decided to make my way over to grab a shirt. By the time I was up and over to the bag Eric was back in the living room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seemingly losing his train of thought.

"I was going to put a shirt on," I answered.

"Don't worry about it, not like there is much to see," he spat out. I was so embarrassed I immediately felt tears develop in my eyes, his critical view had pointed to a very large insecurity of mine. He seemed confused by my response as I turned away from him. "I meant I have seen it all, don't stress yourself when I have already seen you like this," he said coming behind me, I turned and pushed him back.

"Just get away from me," I walked over to the couch and took my seat draping the shirt over myself not wanting to look foolish trying to get it on. Eric looked at me like I was ridiculous but seemed to have calmed down in a big way, he almost seemed amused. He bent down and just looked at me.

"Let me see your side," he said.

"No! Don't put your hands on me," I said, still embarrassed by his previous comment.

"Let me put my hands on you, and I will let you put your hands on me," he offered.

"Why would I want to do that," I said, too angry to be kind to him though I could tell he was trying to be nice to me once he realized he had upset me.

"Tris move the damn shirt and let me see," he demanded becoming agitated. I rolled my eyes but complied. He looked me over but didn't touch me; after he had completed his evaluation he stood up and sat in a chair across from me. "Lose the attitude."

"Why am I going back to recovery tonight, why not now?" I asked.

"Four has been causing a fit over seeing you, I will move you back tonight and you can tell him whatever you want." It made me happy Four was so worried about me he was causing issues over knowing where I was.

"I will just tell him I was healing offsite, not sure where exactly because I was asleep the whole time.

"Good," he huffed.

"Is that why you are so cranky?" I asked.

"Four's control freak issues?! Yeah it annoys me when I am trying to deal with real things," he said.

"Don't yell at me because Four got under your skin! It is not my fault," I yelled back. He exhaled a big breath and we sat in silence for awhile both of us decompressing. I was exhausted, the amount of energy I had was pretty much zero and Eric required a lot of energy. I felt my eyes dozing closed.

"Want me to move you?" My eyes opened back up at the sound of Eric's voice. I didn't want to go back into the bedroom and be alone.

"Will you just come sit with me?" I asked.

I was surprised he didn't say something rude or snide. He simply got up and sat on the open seat next to me. I was lying on my good side and was curled up. "Why do you lay in a ball?" he asked.

"Because it is comfortable."

"You know you do it when you sleep too?" he asked. I looked up at him and just nodded, he must have woken up with me in a ball in his arms. He didn't seem overly upset about it so I chose to keep my nerves relaxed.

"Shouldn't you be working or leading or something?" I asked trying to get him to lighten up.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," he responded. I smiled to myself and rested my head down dozing off.

When I awoke from my nap it looked like Eric hadn't moved, except the TV was off and he was reading a book, I laughed slightly and it caught his attention. "Something funny?" he asked.

"I am just shocked you know how to read," I joked. He glared at me but I could tell it was all in good fun. He set the book down and shifted so he was facing me.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?"

"For now," I agreed. I slowly moved so I was upright, and as I moved away from Eric it looked to annoy him. "Got any games we can play?" I asked.

"Cards," he offered, getting up before I could respond. He returned with a deck of cards in his hand and sat on the floor next to his coffee table. I moved so I was on the opposite side. "Strip poker?" he offered. I looked down and was already so short on clothing I just rolled my eyes at him.

"How about regular poker?" I countered.

"What are we going to bet?" he asked.

"Answers," I said, I was hoping I could win a few answers to some of my questions.

He looked at me unsure before shaking his head. "You aren't going to ask any fun questions, we can play for answers but only for fun questions," he decided.

"Do you even know how to have fun?" I asked. He playfully rolled his eyes at me before dealing the cards; we agreed whoever won each hand got to ask a question. I was able to get a full house and take the first victory. I wasn't entirely sure what a 'fun question' was so I didn't know what to ask.

"What is your favorite color?" The most basic question that existed but it was all I could come up with.

"Black," he responded.

"That's not a color," I argued.

"Yes it is it has its own crayon." It made me laugh. I couldn't even picture Eric with a box of crayons. I conceded and he dealt the cards for round 2, this time he won with an ace high hand. I was curious what he thought a fun question was.

"What is your favorite part of my body?" he asked, with no shame in his words. My face became flustered I was so caught off guard by his question and his confidence asking it. "I see you looking at me when I walk," he added. I didn't know what to say I was already so embarrassed. "Come on Tris don't you know how to have fun?" he mocked.

"I like your abs," I finally admitted. He got so he was on his knees and pulled up his shirt exposing them, my face started burring hotter now.

"Which ones?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and threw a paper that was on the desk at him. He laughed and sat back down. I was happy when he dealt the cards, now I felt the need to win, terrified to answer another one of his questions. I unfortunately lost again. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"How is that a fun question?"

"It's not, but it will be a fun drink," he grinned.

"I am not supposed to drink on these meds."

"You ever wonder why people call you a stiff?" he asked. I got his point.

"Yes I want a drink," I caved. He returned moments later with a large glass of wine. I had never had it but it looked better than shots. I took a sip and was surprised when it tastes like grape juice with a little kick. "Okay deal," I said once I had finished half my drink. I noticed he was only drinking coke. The cards flipped and I was happy to see I had won. I was feeling more comfortable with the idea of the game and wanted to ask a better question, I didn't want people thinking I was stiff any longer. It was time to push outside my comfort zone. Eric didn't have friends anyway it's not like he was going to tell anyone.

"When was the last time you spent the night with a girl?" I asked.

"You spent the night last night," he replied.

"You know what I mean."

"No I do not, I can barely read remember you better spell it out for me," he continued on.

I rolled my eyes and exhaled a deep breath. "When was the last time you had sex?" I finally said.

"Oh!" he teased. "A couple days before the initiates showed up." I drank the rest of my wine and could feel the buzz starting already, I made a mental note to be careful, I could barely drink before and now with medication I didn't want anything to happen. We played another hand of poker and he won this time.

"Do you want to have sex?" he asked. At first I thought he was offering but after taking a moment realized the question was a general question about my desire to sleep with someone not a direct question involving him. I didn't know if that was such a fun question it was pretty personal.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. He didn't push the issue and got up and returned with another glass for me and a new coke for him. I thought it was unfair he was giving me alcohol and only drinking coke. "Why aren't you drinking a fun drink?" I asked him.

"There is whiskey in here," he informed me. I nodded in approval. As he was about to hand me my next card someone knocked on his door. It was crazy watching Eric I could practically see his defenses going up as he got up to answer it. He didn't open it enough for whoever it was to see me.

"You are needed in the control room, why aren't you in your office?" It was a women's voice, I didn't recognize who it was but I was annoyed she had interrupted our game.

"Because I didn't feel like being there," he growled.

There was a long pause and this time as the women spoke her voice was lower and it was clear she was trying to be seductive, "when are you going to invite me back over here?" I rolled my eyes and felt uncomfortable now; positive I never wanted to know who was on the other side of that door. I shouldn't have been surprised it was Eric after all.

"I am busy, I will be in the control room shortly," he replied curtly.

"What is the matter with you?" I heard the women's voice ask; clearly she had not been expecting that response from him. "Find yourself some new little initiate to play with now?" she asked, clearly annoyed. I thought back to Keke telling me that Eric slept with all the pretty initiates that passed, and wondered if the woman on the other side of the door was one from last year's class. I suddenly felt really dumb about being here and even thinking about being open with Eric, it was clear he was just playing me.

"Watch how you talk to me," he said, and then closed the door on her. He looked back at me but said nothing. There was nothing he could really say. "I have to go to the control room," he mumbled.

"I heard," I whispered. I struggled to get up and Eric walked over to assist me but I put my hand up in protest. "I don't need help." I made it to the couch and avoided looking at him as I did so. He stomped into the kitchen and came back with and ice pack handing it to me. I took it and he walked out immediately afterwards. I knew once he was back it would be about time for me to return to the recovery room.

When Eric returned it was about 8pm and I was all but ready to be out of here. We didn't talk, and didn't even acknowledge each other. I wasn't sure when I would be leaving but I figured it had to be soon. Time passed slowly but around 10pm Eric stood in front of me. "Time to get you out of here," he said.

"Finally," I responded.

"You could be a little more grateful," Eric huffed.

"Thanks for helping me," I replied hardly loud enough to hear. He rolled his eyes and stomped off.

"You strong enough to walk down the 7 flights of stairs?" he asked.

"Yes, despite what you think I am not weak," I said standing up. I had been saving all my energy and strength knowing this walk would be taxing but I really was feeling better the more I rested. Eric grabbed the black bag with my clothes in it off the counter and motioned for me to go.

"Why did you get a bunch of my clothes?" I asked, off hand.

"I wanted you to be comfortable." I felt a twinge of regret for being so harsh to him now, he would have these moments where he seemed like a genuinely caring person but then his true persona would come out the one everyone saw, the way he always acted. I walked behind him in silence not seeing a single person as we headed to the recovery room. Once there the same nurse from before waited to greet me.

"You are looking well," she said.

"I am feeling better," I agreed.

"Thanks for all your help Susan," Eric said, and then left.

"Your name is Susan?" I asked when Eric was gone.

"Yes, and don't bother asking about me and Eric, that story is not true and I wont be discussing it," she said.

"I thought you were working in the control room?" I couldn't help myself, the women who had been helping me was supposedly the same woman Eric was supposed to have hurt but they seemed to be friendly. She hooked me back up to an IV and examined my abdomen before placing a pressurized wrap around me.

"Four will be in shortly, I would worry about that," she replied before heading out.

 **A/N Tons of great reviews I really appreciate it, makes me excited to keep the story going. All the secrets will unfold at some point just stay tuned! Thanks! Let me know how you like it, the new twists.**


	7. Chapter 7

I waited anxiously for Four to arrive excited to see a friendly face. When he walked in he didn't look happy though. "Tris it is so good to see you," he said, cracking a smile. I felt butterfly's when he said that, all my anxiety washing away. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I don't really know, after I had breakfast I was walking back to the dormitory to get some clean clothes and then the pain was too bad so I sat down somewhere. Next thing I woke up in some hospital room. The nurse told me I needed to rest and everything else is kind of foggy until I woke up back here," I explained.

"People said you were eating with Eric, why didn't you eat with your friends, tell them you weren't feeling well?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to him about the fight, I honestly can't remember now though what happened," I lied.

Four came and sat next to my bed and put his hand over mine, I smiled at him and felt safe. "I never should have agreed to let you up, I knew how injured you were, I am sorry Tris," he apologized. It was so much easier being around Four, I didn't know why I thought spending all the time and energy on Eric would be good for me.

I spent the next week in the recovery room before I was finally allowed to head back to the dormitory. I was still limited in my actions but I was now able to function on my own, excited to start the mental trainings the next day. Four informed me I had just missed some education and one practice round, nothing he couldn't catch me up on. It was great to see Christina, Will, Al, Erin and Keke, had me feeling like my old self in no time. It was nice not having to see Eric after our last encounter ended so awkwardly.

"You nervous for your first try at the fear landscape?" Christina asked, as we sat up on my bed just chatting after we had finished dinner.

"Yes, it sounds awful. I don't even know what I am scared of." She laughed, hearing all the stories of everyone's fears had me thinking of what might come up on mine. "I am just glad to be back and training."

"It has been tough without you, you missed so much. Will and I slept together!" She said, bouncing up and down. "It was great, brought us closer together besides it is like the best feeling in the world."

"Okay too much information," I giggled.

"Come on Tris you have to get out of the training room and experience the Dauntless life, all you ever do is work out and now that you are hurt it is the perfect time to meet someone," she pushed.

"I don't like anyone," I said.

"What about Four?" she asked with a grin.

"He is our instructor, and he's practically a leader, no way."

"You think he spends all that extra time with you because it is his job? No way, he definitely likes you. You just need to show him you're not a stiff anymore and are interested."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked her, not hating the idea. Four and I had become closer each day we spent together and he was always brushing my arm our touching my leg but I didn't know how to respond, I wished he would just take control and make a move because I never was going to.

"Just walk up to him and kiss him," she suggested.

"Okay that is ridiculous," I said rolling my eyes. "He did tell me if I wanted to show up to his apartment with a bottle of alcohol I was welcome…"

"That is perfect!" Christina yelled, "Practically an invitation, plus a drink will loosen you up."

"Maybe after I pass and become an actual member of Dauntless," I told her.

"Fine," she agreed. With that we decided it was time to call it a night, I wanted to be rested for my first attempt at the fear landscape.

I was happy Four was the one administering the test, it helped me relax about the whole thing. "I am going to inject you and it will trigger the hallucination," he explained. "Just relax, to pass you need to lower your heart rate or beat the fear head on, with your recovery still in process I am going to limit you to one fear this time," he explained.

"Okay," I breathed, nervous out of my mind.

"You can do it Tris, I will be right here," he said, taking my hand. I felt the needle in my neck, I closed my eyes and felt the pressure of Four's hand disappear, and when I opened my eyes I was in Eric's apartment. I looked around not remembering what I was doing here. I walked through the apartment searching for him and when I discovered him he was in the bedroom, with a girl. I tried to turn away and leave but my feet were stuck. Eric was kissing the girl on his bed, I went to say something but suddenly everything went dark and then I was in a glass box.

I banged on the wall trying to get out and realized it was filling with water. I looked and couldn't see a way out. I screamed for help but no one was in the room with me. The water was rising quickly and I was panicking realizing soon I would be drowning. I got up on my tip toes and took my last breath of air before submerging myself.

Think… I looked around and saw a crack in the top corner of the glass box; I put pressure on it and saw I had made the crack bigger. I turned and kicked the corner over and over again watching the break in the glass grow, my air was running out but I knew I just had to force my way out. With a final kick the glass shattered and I could breathe coughing up water.

My eyes snapped open and I was back in the room with Four, breathing heavily. I looked at him and he seemed concerned. "Did I do that bad?" I asked.

"You beat the fear in just over 3 minutes, that is the fastest time by almost 12 minutes," he told me.

"So that is good right?" I asked, confused by his appearance.

"Your first fear was Eric, are you scared he is going to attack you?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know," I shrugged, not sure how to respond.

"I skipped that fear, I didn't want you getting too upset but you will have to deal with it eventually and Eric will get to see it. If you can confront him and make the fear go away that would be better," Four explained. "I can help you," he added, lowering his voice, I looked up at him and he swept a piece of my hair off my shoulder. "I would never let him hurt you Tris."

"Thanks," I whispered, still feeling out of breath but for a whole different reason this time. I remembered Christina telling me I should just kiss him, he was so close it would be easy. "Four…" he smirked his small grin at me and then with a surge of adrenaline I leaned up and kissed him. It lasted for just a moment but that quick kiss changed everything. Four was smiling and I felt like my chest was going to explode.

"Why don't you come to my apartment tonight," he said. I just nodded not sure I was capable of speaking. He laughed at me and with that I got up and exited so the next person could begin their fear landscape.

After my head had cleared a little and my heart rate had returned to normal I began wondering why Eric had been in my fear landscape and with a girl. I was sure Four was wrong in his evaluation of the fear, I was not concerned about Eric attacking me, the more I thought about it the more I realized I was scared he would move past me, our time together had made me enjoy Eric's presence and I didn't like the idea of him being with any girl, not that I wanted to be with him though I was attracted to him, but he is such a nightmare…. I practically lost my mind trying to rationalize the fear before giving up and lying on my bed waiting for everyone to finish up.

"Let's go eat!" Christina announced once everyone was back. I jumped up starving. Once we made it to the mess hall Four was there, I felt my face get hot just seeing him after our kiss in the training room. I was surprised to see Eric. It was the first time I had seen him since he dropped me off in the recovery room almost 2 weeks ago, I was happy he was eating with Max so he wasn't alone. Half way through our meals Four came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"I need to talk with you," he said. I saw Christina smile. I got up a followed him out; we walked until we were in a dark corner in the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"I have to go to Erudite with Max tonight, and won't be returning for 2 days," he explained.

"Why do you have to go?" I asked, "Shouldn't Eric be going?"

"I have a good relationship with the people at Erudite, shockingly they don't like Eric over there, things just go better when I am there," he explained.

"Okay, I understand," I agreed. I was disappointed we wouldn't be spending time together tonight but Dauntless business was more important.

"I want you to only do one fear in the next landscape as well. Tori will be taking over for me, don't push yourself too hard," he said.

"I can do more than one, I am recovering well," I told him.

"Tris, you need to just do one. When I am back I can help you tackle more."

"Okay," I agreed. I did not like all this taking it easy stuff but I didn't want to argue. Four took a small step closer to me and I felt nerves kick in.

"Just wait for me," he said, and then he leaned down and kissed me, putting his hand on my back bringing us closer together.

"Alright, I will only do one fear," I said once he released me. He grinned before walking away.

Once our education class was over we were done for the day. We all gathered in the pit to hang out and listen to music. Erin and Keke ordered a round of drinks for everyone. I politely declined mine as our last adventure drinking was not one I was prepared to relive tonight. Eric was at the bar with a girl and they were laughing and taking shots. As the night went on I was able to relax but couldn't keep my eyes from wondering over to Eric and his date. Around 10pm she got up and left, I watched for a while but she never came back.

"Keke go see if Eric will buy you a drink," Erin dared.

"You are on, if I get one then you owe us all another round!"

Everyone had been drinking tonight but at a much lighter pace I could see the effects of the alcohol on everyone's faces but I doubted they would feel sick in the morning everyone seemed under control. I watched Keke bounce over to Eric and could see her flirting with her body language, Eric seemed amused and based on how much I had seen him drink I imagined he was a little more than tipsy. We all watched as he rejected her, she returned with a defeated look on her face.

"Your turn Tris," Erin announced.

"No way, Eric hates me," I refused.

"Come on just see what happens," Christina encouraged. Everyone piled on but I refused not wanting to make a scene at the pit.

"Look he is leaving anyway." We all watched as he got up and headed out. "I am going to call it a night too, my ribs are pretty sore," I said. They all waved me off and returned to their drinks. I headed back to the dormitory but before I made it I was grabbed and pulled into a dark hallway. My initial reaction was to scream and try to get whoever grabbed me to let go, but I was pinned to the wall and met face to face with Eric. He had pinned my arms to the side.

"What the hell are you doing, let go," I demanded. He was really close, my chest almost touching his. I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"You want me to take my hands off of you?" he asked, the way he was talking through me off, he wasn't angry or mad like I imagined he would be for how rough he was being.

"Yes!"

"Think really hard about this next question," he said, releasing my arms and putting his hands on my hips under my shirt. "Do you want me to take my hands off of you? If you say yes I will never put them on you again." I was speechless I didn't know what to say, I wasn't even sure I knew what was going on, my mind and heartrate were racing.

"Well?" he whispered. I just looked at him unable to respond I was so shocked I had no answer. "Time's up Tris." He reached down and picked me up off the ground, forcing me to wrap my legs around him, crushing my back against the wall before he kissed me.

The kiss wasn't like when Four kissed me, it was rough and demanding, his hands squeezing my thighs. My arms wrapped around his neck, I could tell myself I did it for stabilization but the truth was I wanted to bring myself closer to Eric. He moved down and started kissing my neck, I felt my nails claw into his shoulder digging deep the longer he kissed me.

"You can tell me to stop," he whispered, meeting my eyes now. "This is your only chance." I couldn't believe he was asking me, I didn't feel pressured and though he was being aggressive I found myself liking it, but it was Eric he was supposed to hate me, the man who was constantly attacking me who thought I was weak, the man who broke my ribs was kissing me, and I didn't want it to stop.

"You can keep your hands on me," I smirked. He smiled and kissed me again, harder forcing my lips apart. I could taste the whiskey on his tongue, the sweetness was alluring. He moved his hand under my shirt and squeezed me tightly.

"FUCK! ERIC!" I yelled. He looked at me and realized his mistake. He had squeezed me where my ribs were still healing. Tears fell from my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Eric put me on my feet and pulled up my shirt to see.

"I'm sorry Tris I forgot."

I was trying to breath, feeling like my lungs were collapsing on my right side. "I need to sit down," I said sliding to the floor, trying to think of any way to make the pain go away. I knew it would calm down I just needed to wait. Eric stood over me and I hated he was watching me cry. "Leave," I told him.

"It was an accident," he said, misunderstanding my intention.

"I don't want people to see us and think you hurt me," I explained. "I am strong enough to take care of myself." I told him. I saw him thinking, I reached out and kicked his foot, and he looked down and smiled at me. He nodded and then walked off. A few moments later Christina come running up to me.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, sitting next to me. "Eric said you were crying."

"He told you I was hurt?" I asked. That was very much outside his character.

"Well he told me you were crying and I should help you before he cuts you, tears are a sign of weakness," she said rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh, like of course he said that, wouldn't want people thinking he gave a shit about me.

"I bumped into the wall and hit my ribs; can you just help me up?" I asked her. "I want to get to bed." She stumbled getting up herself and I was worried she was too intoxicated to help me; once she stabilized it was clear she was having the same thought.

"Why don't I get Al?" She jogged off and returned a few minutes later with Al behind her. He frowned at me, but bent down and put his arm under my legs and then behind my back, picking me up no problem.

"Thanks Al," I said as we walked into the dormitory. He placed me on my bed and smiled.

"Shouldn't pick fights with the walls, they are always going to win," he teased. Christina and he left and I just closed my eyes trying to escape the pain. Thoughts of Eric having his hands on me were the last things I had on my mind before I passed out

 **A/N This is the chapter I think everyone was excited about! I hope it delivered! Wait until Four returns for things to spice up.**


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't know what to do; I wasn't sure if last night was even real or if I had actually lost my mind. I could rationalize Eric was drunk and was just messing with me, but I didn't believe that to be true no matter how much sense it made. I didn't know what would happen when I saw him, part of me wanted to go straight up to his apartment and talk to him, part of me wanted to hide out forever. I decided breakfast would be a good start.

"How did your night turn out?" I asked Christina as we headed to the mess hall.

"Pretty fun actually, Keke and Erin ended up making out so we decided to call it a night after that," she explained.

"Sounds like a fun time."

We walked in and I saw Eric at a table all alone. I felt a surge of adrenaline run through me but he hadn't seen me yet, we got our food and headed to our table.

"You gonna sit down Tris?" Erin asked.

"I'm going to eat with Eric," I replied.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Keke asked.

"I wanted to talk to him about some of the stuff I missed, I figured he can't kill me with all these witnesses around," I joked. They all laughed and approved. I walked over to him and sat down still not sure what was going to happen, he looked up at me but didn't smile.

"Are your ribs okay?" he asked.

"Why don't you take a look at them and tell me?" I had no idea where that came from, but I realized without a doubt I liked Eric and I liked what happened last night. It didn't make sense and no one would ever understand as I could not explain the feelings but they were there. He titled his head and grinned at me.

"You thinking straight Tris? Almost sounded 100% Dauntless there," he joked.

"So about last night…"

"What about it?" he asked, indifferently. I was put off but knew it was part of his defenses. I thought for a moment before answering. I decided with Eric the best path was going to be an indirect one, we knew how to fight and give each other a tough time so that is where I was going to start.

"Are you going to apologize for hurting me… again?" I asked.

"You have to be kidding me," he said, clearly surprised by my response. I didn't think I could tell him I wanted last night to happen again, I wasn't bold like he was and certainly not as aggressive.

"Just forget it, I should go." He reached out and grabbed my arm as I went to leave.

"Eat with me," he said, a soft tone dripping into his voice. I agreed and we ate in silence. "Why don't you come over tonight and I will look at your ribs," he said once we had finished our breakfast.

"Does that mean you are going to put your hands on me?" I asked a shy smile creeping onto my face.

"I guess I will have to," he agreed with a smirk.

After breakfast we all went through another trial of our fear landscape mine being eaten by crows, I was just happy my fear had nothing to do with Eric, especially with Tori administering it. As I had promised Four I only attempted one fear this time. I was feeling stronger each day and knew I could do more but since I had promised him I would only attempt one I kept my word. After that I decided to take a run which lasted a few hours, time just flew by when I was running I was convinced I could run until the sun went down with little fatigue, but once I had concluded 10 miles I showered and threw on a sun dress, deciding I could look nice for a change. We only had a 1 hour class this afternoon about proper gun cleaning care.

"Where were you after the fear landscape?" Christina asked me, when I saw her in the dormitory after class.

"I jogged a few miles then ended up in class," I explained.

"Dressed up for any reason?"

"Just figured why not, you know feeling like a dress kind of day."

"Yeah I know what you mean," she agreed.

We chatted and ate together in the mess hall; the boys were off being boys tonight so it was just Christina and I. I looked around for Eric in the mess hall but did not see him. I was getting excited and definitely a little nervous about going up to his apartment, and I wasn't too sure of what time I was supposed to show up. I wasn't too sure of a lot of things especially what I was going to tell Christina so I could disappear for a while.

"What should we do tonight?" she asked, lounging on her bed.

"I was thinking of going down to the training room and getting a workout in, I have become so weak since Eric broke my ribs." It felt weird to say his name to Christina, like somehow she would know just by the way I said it. She didn't respond right away seemingly thinking something over.

"He is kind of hot don't you think?" She asked. "I mean he is a total prick but I think he has that bad boy kind of vibe, like he would just dominate you in bed. You know what I mean?"

My face was burning bright red; luckily she wasn't looking at me. "I don't know I guess," I replied.

"Well look who I am talking to, the girl who likes Mr. Good guy," she laughed.

"You think Four is a good guy?"

"He is like the poster boy for being a good guy, while also being a Dauntless badass, when you guys get together you are going to be a sick power couple."

"I would think whoever dated Eric would be more of a power couple."

"Maybe, but no one would like them, I mean Eric doesn't even seem capable of dating anyone let alone someone people would like, I mean can you imagine?"

"No, I guess not," I agreed. "I will be back; I am going for a walk."

"I thought you were going to train?"

"I might do that too; just feel like walking around a little first, catch up with you later." I walked out before she could offer to join me. I felt weird about our conversation and now was worried about going to see Eric. It did make me think about Four, how much he had helped me and had taken care of me and how it would hurt him if he knew what I was doing with Eric. I did not want to be that type of girl. I knew it was going to be Eric or Four, I would not mess around with both of them. Four made more sense and I did like him, but Eric was the one constantly on my mind, I craved his attention even if our conversations weren't always so pleasant. I liked that he pushed me and forced me to compete to the best of my abilities he didn't treat me special and he didn't let me interfere in what was best for Dauntless. I couldn't help but also wonder if he had actual feelings for me or was just doing this to mess with me. Too much to think about, but with all this going on I still found my way to Eric's apartment. I stared at the door before finally knocking.

"I am shocked you showed up," he said, as he allowed me to enter.

"Why? I told you I am not afraid of you and even though you continue to hurt me I like being around you," I informed him. "I am surprised you want to see me sober, I thought last night might have been a case of bad judgment," I added.

"It was," he agreed. I felt my heart sink as he confirmed my biggest fear. "But I plan on making it again." He pulled me onto his lap on the couch and started kissing my neck; I repositioned myself so I was straddling him. He pulled my lips to his and I could feel my heart rate accelerating and my nails dug into his biceps. His hands had no problem finding their way up my dress and he rested them on my bare back, scratching me lightly.

"Do you have to dig so deep?" Eric whispered, pulling away from my lips ever so slightly. I looked at my hands and saw there was blood from where my nails were digging. I released immediately and felt my face flush; I hadn't realized I was being so forceful. "I didn't say you had to stop." This time he leaned all the way back on his couch exhaling a loud breath. He pulled me closer on him so my thighs were squeezing his chest, I could feel his excitement beneath me now and it made me nervous but at the same time I felt a sense of power that I had caused him to be so excited.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Because I was about to rip that pretty little dress of yours off, but remembered how fragile you are," he explained.

"I'm not fragile." He traced his fingertips up my thigh until he reached my injured side. He was finally being gentle enough so it didn't hurt. "Oh…" I said seeing what he meant. I felt myself become embarrassed as Eric just looked me over.

"I think the dress should still come off," he said, grabbing the fabric.

"I don't think so," I said, batting his hand away.

"Did that sound like a question?" he asked, I could tell he was kind of kidding but at the same time not at all. He slowly moved his hands up my body, bundling my dress fabric as he went before pulling it over my head. I felt exposed; I was wearing a black push up bra with matching panties. I had worn them with the expectation they would be seen, but just sitting on Eric's lap was a little hard to handle especially with him just staring at me.

"This is hardly fair," I whispered.

"How are you ever going to get comfortable if we don't push the boundaries?"

"Well how come I am the only one who has to be uncomfortable?"

"Feel free to take my clothes off," he challenged. "But it won't make me uncomfortable." The smirk on his face made me smile, I couldn't help the butterflies I felt. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wiggled it off of him. He laughed at me and I did not find it funny.

"Something amusing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You need to be more aggressive if you want to get things done."

"Well your shirt is off isn't it? I think I managed just fine by myself." He shook his head in disagreement. "Besides you are aggressive enough for us both. Gentle can be good too."

"Gentle is boring," he informed me.

"Want to bet?" I asked him. By the look on his face it was clear I had intrigued him. I wiggled my way off his lap but grabbed hold of his hand pulling him to his feet. "You are not allowed to move since you are incapable of being gentle," I ordered him. He was shocked by my order but nodded nonetheless.

I got on my tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips before trailing small gentle kissed down his chest dragging my fingertips across each line his abdomen had carved out. I stood back up and kissed the center of his chest while lightly dragging my nails along his back, I heard a quiet moan escape through his lips. I smirked to myself, as I stared biting at his neck ever so slightly my hands found his belt and undid the buckle pulling it off as l slowly kissed down his chest.

"Tris…" he breathed, barely audible. I popped back up but didn't look at him, as my hands found the button to his jeans I kissed him, slowly swirling my tongue in his mouth. I pushed his black pants past his hips and let them fall to the ground, leaving him in his black compression shorts. I pulled away from him and took a step back, smiling. He was breathing heavily and looked more disheveled than I had ever seen him.

"Gentle can be good sometimes," I whispered, mocking him slightly. I popped my hip out just enough to look slightly provocative.

"You have no idea what you are doing little girl," he warned me.

"Oh I think I know exactly what I am doing," I replied, gesturing to the tent in his pants.

He lunged at me and I couldn't help the shriek that escaped my lips along with laughter. He grabbed me around my hips and picked me up before I could escape; I wrapped my legs tightly around him and found his lips. I pulled back and saw him smiling, a real genuine full smile. I don't think I have ever seen Eric with a real smile covering his face; usually all I could get is a smirk but usually a scowl.

"Can it be like this all of the time?" I asked. His smile disappeared and I saw his eyes darken.

"I wish, but you know it can't," he replied, setting me on my feet.

"I know," I agreed. "Is this just for fun?" I asked, sensing I had ruined the mood anyway.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Well yes," I agreed. "But you know what I mean, like you are only doing this for fun not for feelings?" I asked, needing to know.

"What do you want me to say Tris?" he asked, looking as though the question had exhausted him.

"I want you to tell me if you like me or just like the way I look?"

"What does it matter? As soon as Four is back you will return to being his little puppy dog, you can't tell me you don't want to be with him."

"You don't know anything about me and Four," I said, agitated.

"You don't know anything about him," Eric said, raising his voice.

"Why don't you tell me then?"

"How about you ask him, ask him how Susan got that bruise on her neck, how that barbed wire got around my arm and why you didn't have pain meds in the hospital."

"What? Are you telling me he told Susan not to give them to me when I was hurting? Why would he do that? It doesn't even make sense." It did make sense why Susan was scared of Four after he took her outside and yelled at her though. He was also the one who brought up my pain meds; I doubt I would have even told him.

"He wants you to think he is saving you, that you can't do things without him, he just wants to control you Tris, and I mean open your eyes." Eric threw his hands up in the air and sat on the couch. I didn't know what to do or what to think but I knew standing in Eric's living room in my underwear was probably not it.

 **A/N Okay! I hope everyone is still entertained, I am thinking a big confrontation is in the near future for Tris and Four maybe even Eric. Let me know your thoughts, I love all the reviews I get with suggestions and favorite parts, I try and add in any requests I get. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

I threw my dress back on feeling embarrassed and very unsure of what I was doing with my life and the choices I was making. Despite what had been said I really didn't want to leave I wanted to go back to having fun with Eric and being silly and teasing him but I wasn't sure if that was possible or if he wanted me to stay. I didn't even know if I could get past my own embarrassment. I slowly walked towards Eric's door not sure of what to do or what I was even capable of doing.

"Tris…" Eric was right behind me when I turned; still only wearing his compression shorts.

"What?" I asked, rather rashly. I could see he was struggling, the look on his face made it very clear he was debating inside his own head. A second later his face was stone, a look I had seen before, he was shutting down and I knew it was about to be over.

"What did you expect coming here? Flowers and cuddling on the couch, do you really think I am capable of something like that?" he snapped, his walls clearly back in place.

"What did you expect?" I countered. "I would just be your new little play initiate while Four was away? You make it sound like I wouldn't be here if I could be next door," I replied, sick of all his bullshit, like I had done something wrong. I could tell I rattled him with that comment.

"Don't act like that isn't the case, you just like to fight against me, get some kind of satisfaction out of it, a stiff like you isn't going to pick someone like me when you can have the mighty Four."

"A stiff like me?! ARE YOU JOKING," I screamed. "You are so DUMB," I punched him as hard as I could in the chest and I saw it surprised him. "You barely talk to me, and when you do you are usually embarrassing me if not trying to hurt me."

"You are an initiate, I talk to you like all the other initiates when we are in training, the only other time I see you, you are with Four or banging on his door drunk! Says a whole lot about where you really want to be and who you want to be around," he huffed.

"I thought you hated me! I didn't even know this," I motioned to the space between us, "was an option.

"An option?!" he asked as though I had said the most insulting thing he had ever heard. "just admit it should be Four, I'm something you like because it makes you feel alive, wakes you up, because you were scared of me before " he said, throwing his hands up in the air exhausted.

"What did you say?" I asked, calming down instantly. I recognized even in my outrage and mixed up emotions that his last statement sounded almost exact to what Four had told me when I was drunk in his apartment, weeks ago. He seemed frustrated as he thought back on his last response to me.

"Fear wakes you up Tris, everyone can see it plain as day, most people they shut down or freeze but not you, you fight harder burn brighter weather you can conquer the fear or not." I didn't know what to say, his wording was too close to Fours to not have talked to him, but with everything Eric had told me I wondered who had said it first. "Nothing to say now?" he asked.

"Four said the exact same thing to me, when I was drunk in his apartment," I whispered, knowing it would make his anger grow hotter. I thought Eric was going to hit me for a moment but instead he punched the wall behind me, I heard something snap in his hand besides the sound of wall caving it, when he pulled back his hand was bleeding and I could only imagine it hurt.

"Of course he did," he mumbled. He turned to walk away from me and I couldn't help what I said next.

"Be aggressive."

"What?" Clearly he was thrown off guard as he was only being aggressive, but I knew telling him what Four has said had hurt him much more than he had hurt the wall, and I believed he had been the one who said it to Four, I didn't know when or in what context but I knew Eric had seen it in me and said something to Four about it. This to me meant he had noticed me and noticed me enough to comment on it to someone.

"Be aggressive with me… like last night," this time my voice was not a whisper, it was more demanding. I saw Eric's understanding click, and then I was forced against the door. His body was crushing me and it hurt but I didn't care, his lips found mine and I didn't really care about anything except being with him. I pulled back to speak but as soon as there was the smallest gap between us Eric moved down and started kissing my neck, the feeling was almost too much, I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped my lips, but the pain was present in my ribs from his body pressure. "Pick me up," I wanted to sound forceful but I barely had enough breath to speak at all. Eric understood though. He put his hands on my ass, and lifted me off the ground so I could wrap my legs around him as I had done before.

I clawed my nails down his back as he kissed down my neck and to the top of my chest, before he was stopped by my dress; I was suddenly annoyed with myself that I had decided to put it back on. His back arched and he pulled away from me slightly.

"You got quite the claws there," he said, I imagined it hurt, but I didn't really care.

"It's supposed to hurt a little," I said, leaning in and kissing his neck before biting him a little harder than I needed to. "Right?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Right," he agreed, smirking.

"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"The bedroom," he replied, leaning in to kiss me again.

I leaned back nervous about what he was thinking. "Eric I just…"

"You told me to be aggressive, so that is what I am doing." He put pressure on my back so he could kiss me. It was hard to argue with his logic, truth be told I didn't want him to stop I was just nervous and didn't want to embarrass myself. He leaned back on the bed, I was able to get my legs unwrapped so I was lying on top of him. He found the zipper to my dress this time in the back, pulling it down but once it reached the end of the zipper rather than pull the fabric off of me he continued to pull, I heard the fabric tear until the dress was no longer a dress.

"Why did you wear all black?" he asked, breathing heavily. I took the chance to catch my breath as well. I realized he was asking why my matching underwear was all black.

"I knew you would like it," I replied.

"So you wanted me to see it?" he asked.

"Well yeah…"

"I am going to be aggressive with you, I am not going to hold your hand and go slow so you are comfortable, I will make you feel the best you have ever felt but it I am going to be aggressive, it is just how I am," he explained.

"I know," I agreed.

"You can say no, but no means stop."

I understood what he meant, that he wasn't going to slow things down for me, he wasn't going to treat me like a little flower, that if I wanted him to slow down that meant he was going to stop, that he didn't want me to feel forced but that he also wasn't going to change who he was, he was aggressive and he was forceful, big and strong and he was never going to be anything less.

"What about me?" I asked. I could tell he was confused. "I am gentle and soft," I explained. "Do I get to be gentle and soft?"

"When it is your turn," he agreed a smirk crossing over his face.

I wasn't so sure I liked this all or nothing situation, I was sure I wanted Eric to keep his hands on me and I was sure there was a fire burning inside me for Eric's touch, but I knew if I hesitated he would stop completely and I thought that was unfair, but that was Eric. He was looking at me expectedly.

"Game on," I agreed.

 **A/N Short and sweet teaser chapter before the drama really starts with Four's return. So much positive feedback as well as really helpful evaluations that help me make tweaks to enhance the story, I appreciate all the feedback. THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eric was kissing down my body being extra careful when he reached my bruised side. When he reached my panties he kissed over the top of them and I thought I was going to lose my mind. He pulled back slightly on the thin lace material and then

*BANG BANG BANG*

I must have jumped at least a foot in the air and it startled Eric too. "Eric! Man open up are you in there?!" It was a male's voice coming from outside Eric's door. He grumbled before getting off of me, throwing on a pair of shorts and answering the door.

"What?" I heard him bark.

"It's Four, Four has been shot." I got up immediately and walked so I could hear better.

"Shot by whom? I thought he was at Erudite helping with some kind of business," Eric asked.

"I don't know but Max wants all the leaders in his office now." Whoever was talking seemed pretty frazzled; he was talking fast and sounded out of breath the whole time. It took everything I had to restrain myself from stepping forward and asking if Four was okay, a question I found it interesting Eric did not ask, even though they were not friends it still struck me as odd that isn't the first thing to come to Eric's mind.

"I will be down in a few minutes," Eric said.

"Max said everyone is needed immediately."

"I said I'll be down in a few minutes!" Eric growled. I heard the door slam and took that as my cue to pop out from the corner. I didn't know what to say as I knew he would be mad if I asked about Four so I just waited. "I have to go, you can stay here tonight if you want I should be back in a few hours."

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay the night," I whispered, sensing his anger was already high.

"Of course not, better get down to the hospital wing to see how Four is doing." He brushed past me and began getting dressed. I realized I no longer had a dress to put back on as Eric had torn it in half. He walked into his closet and grabbed some clothes and threw them at me. I realized they were female running shorts and a t-shirt.

"Why do you have female clothes?" I asked this was the second time he had clothes that were my size.

"I thought you might need them, so I got extras from the storage room, with all the new imitates we have a ton of Dauntless clothing lying around so I grabbed some extras," he explained. I quickly got dressed and watched him stomp around his room until he appeared ready to leave. He headed for the door before I stepped in his way. "Move," he ordered.

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't cause this," I told him.

"Move, before I move you," he told me. I rolled my eyes, it felt like we would take a good step forward just for something to set Eric back, he was so untrusting and it sounded like for good reason, but it wasn't fair to me, I had done nothing wrong, but it was clear he was damaged.. But aren't we all.

"I have a reason for not staying here, and it is not the reason you think," I began.

"Is that right?" he asked, clearly annoyed with me and the topic of our conversation.

"Yeah it is!" I told him. "How would you like me to explain my disappearance to the dormitory?" I asked him. "Cause I sure as hell know you wouldn't want me to tell people I spent the night here, I can't just disappear for the night without a reason, and without people noticing." My voice softened at the end, being upset was exhausting and I didn't need to yell at him.

"You can tell people you stayed here," he said. It surprised me but now it put me in an awkward position, I decided the truth was the best answer here.

"I don't want people to know…"

"You mean Four!" He cut off.

"I wasn't done, so shut up and listen!" I snapped. He seemed surprised but nodded for me to continue.

"I don't want people to know if this is just something we are doing for fun," I told him. "I don't want it to look like I am with you just to get ahead or just another one of the initiates you bring up here for a few nights."

"Because I do that so often?" he asked, accusingly.

"It is not my fault you have a reputation."

"Okay Tris," he reached past me to open the door and I shoved him back. "What are you doing I have to go."

"Just don't be mad," I said. He rolled his eyes and I swear I saw the tiniest smirk.

"I am always mad," he informed me.

"Well stop or I am going to hurt you."

"You are going to hurt me?" he asked, and this time he did smile. "And how are you going to manage that?" I reached over to his arm and dragged my nails down the side digging in deep; I didn't draw blood this time but left a nice long red mark down his arm.

"Okay," he agreed. I walked a step closer to him so we were almost touching. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You look so innocent when you do that, no one would know you are part wolverine," he joked.

"It is more effective when no one expects it," I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me and I could tell I had relaxed him, I knew it wouldn't last, as soon as he had to deal with Four but at least he wasn't leaving mad at me. "I want to stay," I whispered, before looking at the ground feeling embarrassed for reveling my feelings. He pushed me back against the door before picking me up; I wrapped my legs around him and met his gaze.

"Just make sure you come back," he told me, his tone soft. He leaned in and kissed me one last time before he put me back on my feet and left.

I took some time to regain my composure before leaving Eric's apartment. As per usual I didn't know what to think about him, I didn't know if this was all a joke to him, it didn't seem like that, it seemed he had some kind of real interest maybe even feelings toward me, but then at times he seemed as if he was incapable of feelings. He had said that when we had argued last. 'Do you really think that is something I am capable of?' I didn't know if it was, or if it was something I really wanted.

Eric was gorgeous, I could stare at him all day especially if he was in his tight compression shorts, attraction was not a question for me, and it wasn't for him either, so that much I knew. We are both attracted to each other, but I was scared that would be all he is attracted to, he is just lonely and wants a new toy to play with, but it didn't make sense it would be me. There would have been much easier more attractive girls he could spend his nights with. Girls that did what he told them to do, girls who didn't frustrate him as much as I do. It could be he liked the chase, a lot of guys do, everyone wants what they can't have, or what no one else has had. If I was to be sexually involved with Eric would he become bored once he had conquered his task, maybe not even on purpose, was his favorite part of our dynamic the chase? Did he like the new obstacle that I was? That could be true, and only time would tell if that were the case, but he was opening up to me little by little and that was effort and that was all I needed to feel comfortable around him, he pushed the boundaries but said himself we would have to if I was ever going to be comfortable around him.

My last and biggest fear popped into my mind; what if Eric was only doing this in spite of Four? It wasn't exactly a secret I spent a lot of free time with Four and it was no secret people talked about it. The afternoon I spent in Eric's apartment after spending the night drunk with Four; Four had banged on Eric's door to ask if he had seen me and Four threatened Eric worried he had done something to me, clearly Eric knew Four had taken an interest in me and Four was clearly worried Eric was going to do something about it, if Eric was trying to hurt Four or even just get under his skin, that seemed like a good way to do it. I rolled my eyes at myself; I could feel tears in developing and knew I was being ridiculous. I needed to go change into pants and then see what was going on.

"Did you hear?" Christina asked, as I approached her.

"Hear what?"

"Four came back from Erudite and was shot," she said.

"Oh no! Is he okay?" I asked. My response surprised even myself, I had not planned on playing dumb but it just happened.

"I heard he is recovering in the hospital wing, that it was a shot to the shoulder and it is pretty bad," she said.

"Did you hear how it happened?" I asked.

"No, I thought we were the only faction with access to guns."

"Bunch of brainy acts like Erudite they probably built their own in the lab one day," I joked, they were too smart for their own good over at Erudite.

"Wouldn't surprise me, but why would they shoot Four?" she asked.

"That is a good question."

"Are you going to go visit him?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say as I didn't know what I was going to do. It was infuriate Eric if I did, make him think things that were not true, but Four had been there for me more than a few times and it didn't feel right not to be there for him. "Yeah of course," I agreed. "I will probably wait until tomorrow since it is so late." It was just past midnight and I figured Four would not be awake anyway.

The new day brought all kinds of new information. We were called to a meeting in the Pit at the start of the day; the Dauntless leaders Max, Eric and Sophie were standing on a platform waiting to speak.

"As many of you have heard one of our own was shot yesterday at Erudite," Max began. "A factionless we believe is the one responsible, it is not clear as to how he acquired the gun or why he shot at Four, but it is safe to say we have a new threat on our hands."

"With this new information we need to begin a new task force whose responsibility will include evaluating and disarming any hostile factionless," Eric said stepping forward, his voice was so commanding it gave me chills. "With this new issue initiates final exam will be in 3 days, you will get one more practice test before final cuts are made, education will continue for those who become full fledge members of Dauntless."

"Protecting the city is our main objective and we need the best and brightest to do so, good luck initiates and to the rest of Dauntless please stay aware and more on guard when outside our compound, it is clear there is a new threat," Sophie finished. She was the most behind the scenes leader, she rarely stood with Max and Eric when they spoke or held meetings it seemed Four stood with the leaders more than she did, it was clear she was the brain behind the leaders and she left it to Eric and Max to enforce the choices made. I had never personally talked with her; it was rare I even ever saw her.

"3 days…" Christina said.

"I've never even attempted a full fear landscape, I have no idea where I am going to rank, I am so behind," I said, beginning to panic.

"And now you won't have Four to help you," she added.

"Right…" I felt guilty, maybe Four helping me was making me appear weak like Eric had said, clearly Christina had noticed. "You think with all of this going on the leaders will still be there to do the final evaluation?" I asked.

We had been told that when it was time for the final evaluation all the leaders would gather to watch us attempt our fear landscape, so they could see how we handled fear, I never liked the idea of that, anyone seeing inside my head scared me, especially if my fear involving Eric appeared again. "I really hope not," I told her. "I am going to go see how Four is doing." I headed off before waiting for a response. Eric's eyes found mine but only for a second as I turned the corner, I felt guilty again knowing he would know exactly where I was going, I didn't want him to be upset but it wasn't right leaving Four alone. I walked into Susan once I entered the recovery wing.

"Where is Four?" I asked her.

"He is in room 3, he has been asking for you," she told me. I was so close to asking her about her story and all the rumors but she had already told me before she would not talk about it. I simply nodded and walked into room 3. Four was awake, his left arm in a sling. I felt myself panic he looked so much worse than I had imagined.

"Oh my god Four are you okay?" I asked, rushing to his side.

"I will be alright," he told me. He reached out for my hand and squeezed it tight. I felt weird instantly like I should tell him things had changed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were getting ready to leave the compound and a bullet came out of nowhere and clipped my shoulder, it was only one shot and we never saw the shooter."

"Why do they think it was a factionless member then?" I asked.

"It was too clean, one shot fired makes us believe it was an old Dauntless initiate who had some gun training just trying to send a message," he explained. "It is good to see you though," he added, meeting my eyes. Now I knew I needed to say something.

"Something happened while you were gone," I said, pulling my hand out of his. He was clearly surprised at my action. "Did you tell Susan not to give me pain meds while I was recovering?" I asked.

"Who said that?" he became agitated instantly.

"Is it true?"

"I instructed them to hold off the pain meds until you had woken up, your body heals faster when it isn't hindered by medication, which is why I was so concerned when I saw you were awake and clearly in too much pain. I have been injured my fair share of times and the body can heal itself faster than any medication, I am sorry you were in pain but I was just trying to help you," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but you were hurt and then you got sent away and then I had to go to Erudite there was just never any time."

"You should have told me," I stated.

"Tris I am sorry, I never meant for you to be in pain." Looking at him injured it was hard not to fell sympathy for him; he had just been shot after all.

"What about Susan?" I asked.

"The nurse? What about her?" he asked. His answer put me back on edge, trying to play it off like it was nothing when I knew there was something more there.

"I heard a rumor that you hurt her," I said, feeling nervous about bringing it up.

"What are you talking about, did Eric tell you that? Why are you talking to him I thought you were afraid of him," Four raised his voice.

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" I said.

Susan came in and looked the two of us over. "Tris you need to leave, elevating Four's heartrate is not good for his condition."

"It is fine," he barked at her. "Get out." She glanced at me before leaving.

"I didn't mean to upset you," I said, lowering my tone. "I just wanted to clear things up; I didn't think it would bother you so much, I am sorry Four." He reached out for my hand and I met him leaning onto his bed.

"Whatever you heard isn't true, I would never hurt anyone, unless they were trying to hurt me… or you. I will protect you," he said.

"I can protect myself." He became visibly agitated and I didn't mean to insult him but I was getting tired of him acting like I needed his help for everything when that just was not the case. Ever since talking with Eric though he was rude and harsh it did open my eyes to how Four treated me and how I acted around him, it was no one's fault but my own if I always acted weak and timid around Four then of course he was going to treat me that way.

"How was your fear landscape, did you do more than one fear?" he asked. I was embarrassed now that I had only done one.

"No I only did one, like you suggested, but now the final is in 3 days and I am nowhere near ready," I informed him.

"I will get out of here and be there for your final evaluation; your time has been good for what we have practiced. You can do it Tris." I simply nodded.

We chatted for an hour or so about nothing of substance until he fell asleep, I didn't want to elevate his heartrate again so I didn't ask any of my remaining questions though I wanted to know, if it set back his healing then it could wait. When he did doze off I got up and exited without a word, I saw Susan standing outside his door; it appeared as though she was waiting for me.

"He is asleep now," I told her.

"I think we should talk," she said, in a low whisper. I nodded and followed her into her office.

 **A/N BOOM! Happy to update, getting pretty excited about what it coming up soon, with the talk with Susan and the final initiate test. Thank you thank you for all the reviews and insights into how you see the characters. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

She locked the door behind me which immediately told me something was up. I stood in the corner not liking the idea of sitting at the moment. We looked at each other clearly both in evaluation; she did not sit either, simply stood behind her desk. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"About what happened to me last year," she said. "It is not what you think, well truth be told I don't know what you think but I can guess what you have heard," she began.

"So what is the real story then, it is clear you are scared of Four and don't seem to be scared of Eric in the slightest. This seems to be the exact opposite of how everyone else feels."

"You don't seem to be scared of Four or Eric," she countered. "If fact you seem very close to both of them which is very interesting." I did not like what she was insinuating, that I was involved with both of them, though I couldn't completely deny I wasn't somewhere in the middle.

"It is not like that," I warned her.

"I didn't say it was, but for someone so interested in why I am not scared or intimidated by Eric you find yourself in the same position."

"It is just complicated."

"With them it always is you really have no idea what you are in the middle of."

"Enlighten me," I asked.

"3 years ago me Eric, and Four were all in the same initiate class, back then Dauntless born and transfers trained together because there weren't enough transfer to train separately."

"Wait who is a transfer?" I interrupted.

"You don't know?" she asked. I shook my head and she seemed even more confused. "You didn't recognize Four when you first met him?"

"Recognize him from where?" I asked.

"Four was a transfer from Abnegation… like you." She spoke plain as day but I did not comprehend. I immediately began to search my memory for someone who could have been Four but I never would have forgotten someone like him there was no way, especially in a plain place like Abnegation.

"He never told me that," was all I could come up with as a response.

"I assumed you two knew each other and that is why you bonded so quickly with him."

"That means Four is probably not his real name do you know what it is?" I asked her, hoping a name would help me place him.

She thought for a long moment but shrugged in the end, "I can't remember what it was, something simple though like Tim or TJ, pretty sure it started with a T," she told me. "You know why they call him Four don't you?" I shook my head feeling like a moron for knowing nothing about the man I had been spending all this time with. How could I never have asked where the name came from it was clearly a nickname that had just stuck, I mean no one names their child Four, even in Dauntless. "When he took his first fear landscape we all talked about it and he told us he only had 4 fears, so people started calling him that, a lot of us didn't believe him but once the final came around we all saw it was true, he is only scared of 4 things," she explained.

"Do you remember what they are?" I asked, very intrigued.

"That was way too long ago you will have to ask him," she said.

"So what about you?" I asked putting all my sidetracked questions to the side for now.

"So when we were going through initiation together the 3 of us were actually pretty good friends, until the capture the flag outing."

"Eric told me Four took the barbed wire from around his flag and got it around his arm so he could win."

"That is true, Four and Eric had competed very closely in the physical rounds but Eric had taken first ranking and Four had taken second. So when we did this outing they ended up being team captains. Four wanted to take first ranking so he did what it took to win."

"You weren't there though right? I mean no one was so no one saw what happened."

"You are right it was just the two of them, but Eric had barbed wire around his arm and Four had bloody hands that were cut by something, it wasn't too hard for me to believe."

"If it was so obvious how come no one else believed Eric?" I asked.

"Eric is a sore loser and an ass, Four is easy to like and the story was a bit extreme I believed Eric because I was one of the few people who actually bothered to get to know him. His bark is much worse than his bite," she laughed. "After that though Eric and Four became more and more competitive with each other and then it turned vicious, clear the friendship could not recover once Four revealed the darker side of himself. With the divide of the friendship I ended up picking and choosing who I spent time with and it was usually Eric. I had grown up with him in Dauntless and truth be told he needed my friendship more than Four."

"How come I never see you guys together then?" The more she talked the more questions I had.

"Just wait," she told me. I agreed and went back to listening. "Four didn't want to be a leader but he still participated in leadership activities, but he worked in the control room with me and trained the initiates when that time came. So our friendship grew stronger and I began to fall for him a bit. He even helped me get on the leadership path with him."

"Doesn't sound so bad," I noted.

"It wasn't," she agreed. "Four is hard not to fall for; he is charming and attractive and wants to take care of you." She moved and sat down in her chair, I sensed the story I had been waiting for was about to come, I joined her and sat across from her desk. "So things were all good and one night Eric and I were catching up drinking in the Pit, he was obviously very excited at the idea of me joining him as a leader, and I got a little drunk and decided I wanted to go up to see Four, I was feeling bold and decided to act on my little crush."

It was hard not to feel like she was describing my drunken night in the Pit where I had wondered up to his apartment with the desire to see him. My cheeks burned slightly at the memory of it all. Though our stories were similar it sounded like bad judgment on our parts and not Four's not like he prayed on me when I was drunk, I went to his room and banged on his door, and it sounded like that is what Susan did as well.

"Well Eric wasn't a fan of the idea because he still didn't trust Four, which I understood, but I wasn't thinking clearly and even if I hadn't been drunk I did like Four and he had been helping me and been nothing but kind to me, so Eric walked me up to his apartment because as you know they live right next to each other."

"Yeah how did that happen?" I couldn't help the interruption.

"It's the leaders flat all the leaders live there, though Four is not technically a leader Max placed him there, he thinks the competition between Eric and Four is good, just dumb boys being boys if you ask me," she said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Okay go on," I replied feeling satisfied.

"Once I got there Eric went inside his apartment and I knocked on Fours door, he invited me in and we talked and eventually became physical, he was gentle at first but very controlling, telling me what to do, I was teasing him that we was being too gentle that I wanted him to be aggressive and be rough, I told him he needed to act Dauntless if he ever wanted to be with me, joking of course but Four didn't think it was so funny." I could tell the story was getting harder for her to tell the longer she spoke. "He had, had enough of my jokes and became very angry and started being aggressive like I said but he ended up hurting me and so I told him to stop but he didn't, he wrapped his hand around my neck and wouldn't let go, telling me he was in charge and that I was embarrassing myself; that he was Dauntless and never to say otherwise, it got to the point that I could hardly breath and I couldn't even talk to tell him to stop, his strength was over powering to me, I was helpless and it was clear to me that was the point, Four needs to be in control and will take it away from you if he as to." She exhaled a deep breath and pushed a few tears away from her eyes.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"When he finally let go, I was terrified of him, so shocked by the switch in the personality I didn't know what to expect, he just told me to get dressed and leave and to keep my mouth shut, so that is what I did. I had a friend who was a nurse down here she came and checked me out, nothing was too damaging, I couldn't talk for a few days I hid out, explaining I was sick, but there was no way to hid the bruise it took so long to heal everyone saw it, and asked what happened."

"So did he force you to …" I wasn't sure how to ask if Four had assaulted her sexually.

"No, it was nothing like that," she assured me.

"So what did you say when people asked about the bruise?"

"I told people I had slept with someone and that it got rough which was what I wanted, that it was consensual and to leave me alone. I couldn't stand to see Four after that so I dropped out of the leadership classes and moved to medical care, something I knew would keep me away from him."

"So why does everyone think Eric did it?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone who I was with and people had seen me and Eric leave together and everyone knew we were friends. Once I quit leadership it only made the rumors worse, no one would ever suspect Four of something like that, and Eric has a reputation of being rough with girls, all girls who wanted it but it didn't help the cause." That shocked me to hear though I knew Eric was rough and aggressive, I mean he told me that flat out, but he also made it very clear I could stop it at any point I wanted.

"Has anything like that ever happened to anyone else?"

"Not that I know of, Four keeps it pretty under control, like I said he just slips and goes crazy sometimes, he is a control freak and he is in charge, you should be careful," she warned me.

"You told him to be rough though right?" I didn't mean the question to come out as it did and it was clear I had insulted her. "I didn't mean it like that," I said instantly.

"It is okay, you are right I did tell him to be rough, but he knew he was hurting me… he meant to," she answered.

"Of course, I didn't doubt you." There was a long awkward pause that followed, I wanted to break the silence but wasn't sure what to say.

"Did he tell you not to give me pain medication when I was in here?"

She put her hands up, "ask him, I have nothing to say on that one." Even after telling her story it was clear she was scared of Four and always would be, and sounds like she had every right to be. My head was spinning; it was almost too hard to believe.

"Well since you work with medicine and stuff I have a medical question." She looked at me hesitantly but nodded. "Does the body heal faster when it has no drugs in its system?" I saw the skepticism in her eyes.

"Medically speaking, yes the body is the best healer for itself and medication such as pain meds masks the pain which makes the body think it is not as injured as it really is so the recovery process does take longer… to an extent of course, each case is different," she answered. I took the answer without pushing my luck, but maybe Four was really just trying to help me, you can paint anyone as a monster if you try to. Eric had broken my ribs called me weak, pushed me around, it did sound like Four **was** trying to help me even if it didn't appear that way at first, these two men are much more complicated than anyone could have guessed.

"Can I ask you about Eric?"

"Depends."

"You said you guys were such close friends what did he do, he must have known it was Four who hurt you and known it was on purpose."

"He put Four in the hospital, beat him so bad, almost cost him his leadership position, but Four told Max he started it, he barely touched Eric because he jumped him but I told him to let it go, it wasn't worth his title for someone so pathetic."

"How come I never see you guys together?"

"Every time we would be seen together I could just hear the whispers and I saw how much it bothered Eric, so we naturally just spent less and less time together. But we are still friends we talk once in a while; when you were in here he came to visit so I got to catch up with him."

"He visited?" I asked. "I never saw him."

"That is because you were only looking for Four." I understood what she meant.

"Did Eric say anything about me?" I asked.

She laughed slightly. "Talk to Eric, if you want to know what he thinks about you just ask him, he isn't the bad guy everyone makes him out to be."

"He makes himself out to be a bad guy," I added.

"He does, it is easier that way. It is tough having no friends and no one like you, he refuses to be weak."

"Are the rumors about him and initiates true?" I asked.

"Ask him," she laughed again. I nodded understanding she would only share her story with me because it was hers, she would not speak on behalf of Eric or Four, they were not her stories to tell and I respected her for it.

"Why did you tell me this story?"

She smirked slightly to herself before looking up at me. "Eric likes you, and it is clear Four does too, I am not sure what is in your head or your heart and the story is not meant to sway your feelings I am not trying to convince you of anything I just know the truth can be hard to come by so I thought you deserved to know." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Eric would never tell you and I don't know what Four would say if you asked him so I figured you should know."

"Has Eric or Four ever had a girlfriend before? Like outwardly been with the same girl for any length of time?"

"Not to my knowledge, they are both pretty work crazy, not like girls aren't always throwing themselves at them for their looks or power or whatever reason but they hardly ever reciprocate at least publically." I nodded not surprised by the answer. "Don't let Eric fool you though, he does have feelings, buried way down deep under all his bullshit," she laughed.

"Yeah I can tell, it is clear he has been hurt before by people he was close to… Thanks for sharing with me, I know I wasn't easy." I got up and prepared to leave, she cleared her throat and it caused me to pause.

"Tris, I don't like to involve myself with other people's lives but Eric is my friend and if he thinks you have chosen Four or if you do end up with Four there will be no going back… and vice versa, unknowingly you walked right into the middle of a war and you can only choose one side."

"Thanks." I walked out and closed the door behind me. My head was spinning, I walked out of the recovery wing and was headed to grab a quick breakfast, and I crossed paths with Eric. "Hey I was going to grab some food do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"I have to check on Four, make sure he doesn't die," he grumbled. "Have you seen him?" I could tell it was a trap question.

"Yeah I just came from there he is asleep." Eric started walking without another word. "Hey don't be like that," I said, reaching for his arm.

"You hold his hand and make sure he is all better?" he asked sarcastically.

"I asked him about the pain meds, he told me he told Susan not to give them to me."

"I am sure he had a reason, just looking out for your best interest."

"I also talked to Susan, she told me what happened last year…"

"You believe her?" he asked.

"Yeah… I do. I would have believed you if you had told me yourself."

"I don't want to convince you to spend time with me; I shouldn't have to talk you out of spending time with Four."

"It isn't like that."

"I have a faction to lead, I don't have time for this, I will report Four is alive and recovering well, thanks for saving me the trip." He brushed past me and headed around the corner. He was so frustrating sometime I wish I could actually hurt him. I headed to the dormitory to prepare for my first and final practice attempt at my full fear landscape.

"Hey you are scheduled for tomorrow," Christina said when she saw me as though she had read my mind. Some people took so long in their fear landscape and there were so many initiates we couldn't all go on the same day.

"When are you going?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow too, we have a 3 hour class on combat today though."

"Since when? I thought we were done getting beaten up," I joked.

"They just announced it I don't think we will ever stop getting beaten up," she laughed. "How is Four?"

"He is doing okay, said he will be back for the final evaluation."

"Well that is good, I am sure you were happy to see him."

"Yeah of course, happy he is doing well," I said simply. "Do you know who is teaching the combat class?"

"I think Eric."

"Great…"

"Come on he probably won't break any bones this time," she teased.

"Well let me change and we can go."

 **A/N Had to update ASAP because I am so excited about all the feedback and getting to the drama of the story! Thanks, thanks again for all the love, I really enjoy peoples take on the story, gives me great insight.**


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to class Eric didn't make eye contact with me never even glanced in my direction. He spent the first hour just going over break away techniques, different types of hits and ways to deflect them. It was basically a refresher course from the first round, I didn't really get much out of it, I had worked on all these things extensively with Four, being as small and weak as I was I needed to know all the tricks to give myself any kind of fighting chance. Eventually we got to the demonstrations.

"Who wants to attempt to escape a head lock?" he asked.

"I will," I said, instantly. I felt the eyes on me, clearly shocking everyone by volunteering for this with Eric especially after last time.

"You are not healthy enough, wouldn't want to break you again," he snickered.

"That is so nice you are worried about hurting me," I replied. I heard a few people muffle chuckles and a few people looked as though I had just said the most outrageous thing they had ever hear. Eric would never look weak, especially in front of a class of initiates. I knew Eric would have to let me demonstrate if I challenged him.

"What the hell are you doing, he is going to snap you in half," Christina whispered to me.

"I am not scared of him."

"You should be," she warned me.

"Alright Tris, get up here," he agreed.

"Did he just call you Tris?" Christina asked. I didn't have time to respond; with everyone's eyes on me, I got up and headed onto the mat next to Eric. When I stood next to him he kicked me slightly behind my knees so I fell. I rolled my eyes but stayed on my knees ready to be choked.

"Always trying to prove a point," Eric whispered so only I could hear.

"If you weren't so dense I wouldn't have to do it all the time." He bent down so he was on his knees behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"If she doesn't escape you will still get a demo of how quick someone passes out from a head lock," Eric said. No one laughed; in fact everyone seemed on edge for me.

I felt him flex and then my air way was closed, my initial reaction was to panic and struggle against him, my hands reached towards his arm to try and break free, but I quickly gave that up and knew what I had to do and the first step would be to calm the fuck down, which was not easy with my adrenaline pumping. I turned my head towards Eric and then turned my body into him clearing a small airway path. I leaned to one side of him before driving my elbow down into his groin as hard as I could; he released me as he grabbed his groin. I stood and kicked him in the chest causing him to fall backwards onto his ass.

He regained his balance and stood up glaring at me. "She cleared her airway, stunned the attacker and got to her feet," Eric explained to the remaining initiates. "Sit down," he told me. I took my seat next to Christina and the look on her face said it all.

"When did you turn into a Dauntless badass?" she asked.

"Combat 101," I told her.

"You just knocked Eric on his ass that was the coolest thing I have ever seen."

Class continued and Eric made sure no one got the best of him again, and I didn't bother to volunteer for any more demonstrations, I knew I had made my point. When class ended Eric pulled me back when I went to leave, Christina looked at me concerned but I waved her on.

"Think you are cute pulling that shit?" he asked.

"Just trying to show you."

"Show me what?" he asked, enraged.

"That I can handle you!"

"No one can, whatever you thought was happening with us you are wrong, it was just for fun while Four was away, trying to get under his skin, taking his favorite initiate for a spin while he was gone," Eric spat.

"I don't believe you," I tried to cover my fear with bravery when the truth was it felt like my heart had stopped.

"Go cuddle up to Four and he will hold your hand through the rest of initiation and stay out of my way."

"Are you kidding me? Does it look like I need someone to hold my hand?! I just knocked you on your ass in case you missed it."

"That was a cheap shot and I didn't want to reinjure you."

"Since when are you worried about that?" I asked him. I saw his eyes narrow on me and watched as the frustration inside him grew.

"Tris." Eric and I both looked over to see who had joined us.

"Hey Four," I said, my tone relaxing, embarrassed he had snuck up on us.

"I need to talk to you, are you guys done?" he asked, looking at Eric skeptically.

"Yeah we are," Eric answered, storming out. It killed me that his answer had nothing to do with our conversation. I walked over to Four he was looking better and I was happy to see it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good, I want to show you something," he grabbed my hand and led me through the pit until we reached a fear landscape practice room.

"I am supposed to practice tomorrow," I told him.

"We are not going through your fear landscape… we are going through mine."

I was shocked, I didn't even think something like that could be possible but even more than that I couldn't believe he was going to let me in his head, I knew going in he only had 4 fears, but I think that made them all the more personal a man who is scared of such few things I would think would be reluctant to show what they were. He hooked us both up and then gave himself the shot before sticking the needle in my neck. Suddenly we were on a latter between two skyscrapers.

"We have to get to the other side," he told me. I could tell he was uncomfortable, I felt energized being up so high it was a rush. I grabbed his hand and dragged him across the swinging latter. Watching him it was clear he was terrified. I pulled him through the open window and saw him exhale a breath.

"Can't handle heights?" I teased. He looked at me uneasy and then I noticed the room we were in was getting smaller. "What is happening?" I pushed against the walls but they continued to move closer.

"Fear of confinement," he answered simply. I saw there were small daggers on the floor and began jamming them into the sliding walls; Four wrapped his arms around me as the space got more limited. Eventually I was able to jam the walls and they stopped closing in on us. I felt Four squeeze me tight before we were suddenly in a different room. I followed behind him as he approached a table, it had a gun on it and there was a young girl in a chair.

"Who is that?" I asked him. The girl didn't look more than 12 years old; she was dressed in Abnegation clothing.

"She is innocent, I have to kill her." He picked up the gun and I could see the weight it bared not physically but the emotional weight it bared on Four. "As a Dauntless solider sometime you have to do things you don't agree with." He turned away from the girl and pulled the trigger, I jumped and then we were in Abnegation.

"Why are we in Abnegation?" I asked, I couldn't think of a single thing he could be scared of here, no one should fear Abnegation. I followed him through the house we were in until we reached the living room, where Marcus Eaton. I knew him; he worked alongside my father, not the kindest man. It all started to come together, he had a son.

"Tobias," Marcus said. And then he swung at Four, Four blocked the hit and swung back knocking him to the floor. We jolted up and were back in the practice room. I looked at Four, he was out of breath and sweating.

"You are Tobias Eaton," I said.

Four nodded and his eyes filled mine, "he was abusive my whole life, it is what made me Dauntless." I put my hand on top of his, there had always been rumors about Marcus's abuse but my father always denied them, how could they be true, my heart broke for Four, the abused child.

"I am so sorry," I said, squeezing his hand.

"4 fears, that is where the name came from," he said, clearly not wanting to talk about his old life in abnegation.

"Yeah Susan told me." As soon as I said it I regretted it, Four stiffened and his eyes turned hard.

"You talked to her?" he asked.

"Yeah she told me what happened last year between you guys."

"It is not what you think," Four relaxed slightly and grabbed my hand. I followed him up to his apartment and took a seat on his couch without a word.

"When she came up to my apartment I invited her in and she made the first move and she kept telling me to be rough that she liked it that way, she told me to choke her and so finally I did, I admit I got too aggressive but I never meant to hurt her, Tris I would never hurt anyone. I tried to talk to her the next day, tried to apologize but she disappeared for a few days and then she dropped out of leadership and left the control room." He looked exhausted telling the story and I respected him for admitting he had hurt her.

"I believe you didn't plan on hurting her, things just got out of control." He joined me on the couch and grabbed my hand. "What about Eric?"

"What about him?"

"What happened during capture the flag?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"We were fighting, I was trying to get his flag and he was pounding on me, he had me in a bad position, the barbed wire around his flag was right next to me, I reached for is and twisted it around one of his arms, I don't feel bad he would have knocked me unconscious I was doing what I had to, it is not like I was trying to hurt him I was trying to protect myself, it was part of the game, Eric isn't innocent Tris, these stories he or Susan told you yeah I did those things but there are a million other terrible things Eric has done, he enjoys hurting people you have to know that by now look what he did to you."

"I know Eric isn't innocent," I agreed. "I don't think you are some bad guy, either."

"Being Dauntless means being aggressive sometimes," Four continued.

"I know." I smiled at him to give him some ease. He nodded and seemed satisfied with my answers, he leaned in and I realized he was going to kiss me; I turned away before he could. "I think you should wait until I become a full Dauntless member, I want you to watch my fear landscape and I want to be accepted here before anything happens," I explained.

"Is something going on Tris, since I have been back things feel different between us," Four said.

"Just be there for the final evaluation and I think it will all make sense," I stood up to leave. "Four I couldn't have done this all without you, all the extra time you spent and everything you have done for me, you are the reason I am still here." I didn't wait for a response I just walked out and closed the door behind me. Having him open up to me melted my heart, and now that I knew his story it was making my emotions all mixed up, Four wasn't a bad guy and Eric was he was rude and hurt people on purpose and he did enjoy it.

"Back where you belong I see," it was Eric; it almost looked like he had been waiting outside his door to see if I was in Four's apartment.

"It is not like that," I told him.

"That is what you said last time you stumbled out of his place and I made the mistake of helping you."

"Bite me Eric," I turned and left. Didn't bother to turn and see if Eric left or watched me, I was done putting up with his bullshit, I wanted to focus on getting through initiation and becoming Dauntless once and for all. I planned on living my own life and just being with my friends for the next 3 days until it was time for my final judgment.

 **…**

My practice run with Tori had revealed 7 fears. I was ready for the test and what it would show to those who watched it. The day was pretty relaxed, we waited around until it was our time to go, it took place in the pit, people could watch you, and they couldn't see your fears but they could see you in the chair. I didn't have a desire to be around all the craziness until I had to be. Sooner than I would have liked it was my time, I wanted it to be over with and at the same time could not help the nerves that were wiring my body. I did not like the idea of having my Dauntless leaders in my head, knowing what I feared most in the world.

As I approached I watched a Dauntless born walk away shakily, it was common for people to look like this after facing all of their fears even if you did good it was still hard to get over. I took my seat and saw Max, Sophie, Eric, and Four all watching a large monitor where I knew my fears would soon be displayed. Four and Eric refused to make eye contact with me, Tori set me up and injected the shot, I closed my eyes and awoke in the pit. I broke free from my drowning glass box, and fought my way through the fear of burning alive as well as being kidnapped. Many of my fears were tired together; being tied to a burning pole was my fear of burning to death as well as my fear of having no control. My fear of drowning was combined with my fear of tight spaces when I was in the small glass box. Now I found myself in Eric's apartment.

I walked into the bedroom and saw him in his underwear kissing a girl, she was laughing and she too was only in her underwear. It was almost as if I could feel my heart breaking watching him with another girl. "Eric," I said. They both looked at me and the girl continued to giggle.

"What are you doing here Stiff?" he asked. I felt dumb, didn't know what to say, I wanted to run away but knew that would not help me.

"Why are you with her?" I asked, motioning to the girl on his bed.

"You didn't think I would be with some boring old stiff when I can have whoever I want," he mocked. I felt tears developing; I didn't want to lose him. I walked over and shoved the girl off the bed and then reached up to kiss Eric, I felt him squeeze me before he was gone.

I stood in front of my parents a gun in my hand. "They are traitors, you have to kill them," it was Max, giving me an order. I looked at the gun and then at my mother smiling sweetly back at me.

"I can't" I told him. He said nothing, I looked back and knew I had to pull the trigger I raised the gun, closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I jumped out of the chair and heard clapping around me. I had finished it, I was done. I looked over to the leaders embarrassed they had seen my fears but also proud I showed I could fight through them. Eric was staring at me now; now he knew he knew one of my few fears was him, losing him, not being good enough for him. I got up so the next initiate could go, before I could exit the pit Eric found his way in front of me. My emotions were all over the board when I saw him, he had no readable emotion on his face.

"You are going to rank in the top of your class," he told me.

"Great," I said. That was not what I wanted him to say, but I didn't know what to expect. I knew Four would feel betrayed and it might not affect how Eric felt about me in the slightest, lord knows he can barely comprehend his own feelings let alone have them for someone else.

"Fuck this," he said and then he kissed me, he kissed me long and hard. His tongue made its way in my mouth and the excitement was alive in my body. I felt him squeeze my ass and I wanted to roll my eyes, he was too aggressive, eventually he pulled away from me. I met Eric's gaze and he was smiling at me, everyone's burning gazes interrupted my momentary happiness. My face was so flushed with everyone judging us and seeing such a private moment.

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered. He could have just talked to me in private like a normal person, but that wouldn't have been Eric and I wouldn't change Eric for anything, the over aggressive ass he was most of the time made our private moments all the more special.

"Are you telling me you don't like when I am aggressive?" he smirked and it was the greatest feeling I had felt since coming to Dauntless.

"Gentle can be good sometimes too," I reached up and kissed him for just a second.

"Only because you look so good doing it."

"Eric, we need to continue," Max called over to us. I was back to being flushed as the realization of our surrounding set in.

"Celebrate with your friends, I will find you later tonight," with that he walked back over to the leaders who's faces seemed just as shocked as my fellow Dauntless members. I met eyes with Four and the betrayal was clear, guilt killed the butterfly's I was feeling, I turned and walked out, right as I exited the pit I was tackled by Christina.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" she yelled.

"It is a long story," I told her.

"Girl time now!" she demanded. I smiled and agreed following her back to the dormitory.

 **A/N So much excitement! I am not so sure a happy ending is around the corner for these 2 though, stay tuned leave opinions and let me know. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

"My mind is blown," Christina said, once I had caught her up on what I had been doing in my spare time. "I thought it was going to be you and Four," she added.

"Yeah it all got so complicated so fast and I mean, I know it doesn't make sense but it is how I feel."

"The two of you are going to rule Dauntless."

"I hadn't really thought about that," I admitted, it was kind of cool to think about ruling dauntless together. "I can hardly believe he kissed me in front of everyone."

"That was the most shocking thing I have ever seen, and a couple days ago you knocked him on his ass, you guys are just mind blowing on a whole different level, can you get him to be nice to us now?" she asked.

"He is hardly nice to me," I laughed.

"Well let's go celebrate!"

"Do you know when they are going to list the official standings?" I asked.

"Tris just loosen up, we are both going to be way above the cut line."

"I know, how cool would it be if I got a chance to be a leader with Eric?" My mind was racing ever since I had left the pit today.

"Only you could turn dating the hottest, sexiest guy in Dauntless into a task," she joked.

"I don't even know if were dating," I reminded her. "And since when is he the hottest guy in Dauntless, I thought that was Will."

"Don't even get me started on him," she rolled her eyes. I hadn't realized things were going rough with Will and her.

"Well let's celebrate then!" I said, trying to perk her up, we had accomplished something I never would have thought possible, I was going to be announced a Dauntless member. We ran down to the Pit and ordered shots. The pit was alive and thriving with celebration everyone seemed to be letting loose tonight. I noticed Four was getting friendly with Keke, I thought that was an interesting choice as she was very blonde and a bit ditsy which drove Four up a wall.

"There is my sexy little initiate," Eric said, coming up from behind me. He slid his hands under my shirt so they were on my hips.

"Are the rankings out? Am I done being an initiate?"

"3rd in your class," he told me before leaning in and kissing me. I had never seen Eric so happy before.

"What has you so cheery?" I asked, pulling back from him.

"Look who I have my hands around," he squeezed me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey guys come on and celebrate!" Christina said, interrupting us. I watched Eric instantly become annoyed.

"Go be with your friends, I need to meet with Max and then I will come take you for the night," Eric said, ignoring Christina completely.

"Celebrate with us," I asked not wanting to leave him.

"I am not going to celebrate with your friends, all the transfers drive me up a wall," he responded.

"Hey I'm a transfer," I reminded him.

"You are Dauntless now," he said, before leaving. I rolled my eyes at him; I didn't know how things were ever going to work between us, if things ever were going to work between us. Eric was so mean and harsh hardly ever happy and being around him could become exhausting very quickly. I was not going to be okay with him being rude to my friends and I was not going to be okay with us fighting all the time like we seem to do, but I couldn't deny he seemed happy now that people knew, and I was happy he wanted people to know. For now I would just be happy knowing I had earned a spot in Dauntless and that I got to be with Eric tonight, anything past that would just have to wait.

"Have you guys seen Keke?" Erin asked bouncing over to Christina, Al, and I. "I am finally going to tell her I like her," he admitted, his cheeks becoming a little red.

"No way is that awesome!" Al applauded.

"She was over…" I looked over to where Christina was looking and why she had stopped talking. Keke was twirling around in Fours lap on the dance floor. I could tell why Christina didn't finish her sentence, Keke danced with everyone but she really seemed to be working her hips into Four tonight.

"It is no big deal she dances with everyone," Erin grinned. I was still uncomfortable knowing he was going to tell Keke he had feelings for her when she was feeling up another guy right in front of everyone. But he liked how wild and crazy she was so I guess it was a good thing it didn't bother him, I might be a little 'stiff' still when it came to things like that, I hope Eric didn't think I would be okay with him dancing with another girl, the idea made me sick just thinking about it.

"Erin…" Al said, looking back over to Keke and Four. They were kissing now, and not just kissing but making a scene out on the dance floor, and then we watched as Keke took Four's hand and pulled him out of the pit, and around a corner. I watched as Erin's face hit the floor, and then he looked at me confused.

"That doesn't bother you?" he asked me.

"Why would it?" I admitted it was weird seeing Four with another girl and I did not particularly like watching him make out with someone I did have feelings for him not that long ago and we had bonded, but it certainly didn't bother me the way it bothered Erin.

"Aren't you and Four sleeping together?" he asked.

"NO!" I didn't mean to yell but Erin's question shocked me.

"She is with Eric," Christina said.

"I am not with anyone," I corrected, not wanting to spread rumors that I didn't know were true or not.

"Eric?" Erin asked.

"You didn't hear?!" Christina asked, excited to tell someone. "Eric kissed her after she finished her final exam; they have been seeing each other this whole time."

"That isn't exactly true," I interjected, Christina was making a lot of generalizations and I didn't want things spreading especially have people saying they were coming from me when I didn't know what was going on and didn't want to freak Eric out.

"You and Eric?" Erin asked it looked like he didn't believe a word Christina had said.

"It is complicated," I admitted. He nodded not pushing the issue and further.

"Come on we are supposed to be celebrating," I said grabbing Erin's hand and pulling him with me. "Let's get a drink." Once we had sufficiently drowned all Erin's feelings in vodka everyone was having a much better time.

"Where is Will?" Al asked.

"Who cares," Christina answered, I saw the surprised look on Erin and Al's face and they were both smart enough not to ask any more questions. We all made our way towards a large table to sit and relax, I was mostly happy to be away from the bar so people would stop buying me shots; I was drunk and at this point just hoping not to get sick. Everyone froze when Keke bounced over to us.

"Hey guys," she smiled, ear to ear.

"Where have you been all night?" Erin asked, clearly upset by her presence.

"I was hanging out with Four," she gloated. "You are not the only initiate who can score a Dauntless leader," she said, looking at me.

"Four is not a leader," Christina said. Keke instantly lost her wide smile and bouncy appearance. I didn't like what Christina was implying that my feelings for Eric had anything to do with Eric's position in Dauntless.

"Whatever," Keke answered, "Eric is only after you because you placed the highest for the female initiates he does it every year," she added. I wanted to defend myself but I didn't want Keke to have any insight into my relationship with Eric.

"So jealous Keke, what's the matter Four threw you out of his place once he was done with you?" Erin asked. His harsh words clearly had offended Keke, for a guy who supposedly had feelings for Keke that was pretty rough.

"What is your problem?" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Christina you want to go dance?" he asked. She nodded clearly eager to get away from this tension. Once they left Keke just looked at me and Al awkwardly.

"What is everyone's problem?" she asked, clearly not liking the judgment coming off all her friends.

"Erin likes you, he was going to tell you today before you ran off with Four and then bragged about it," I said. It was clear Keke had no idea her longtime friend was ever going to be anything more than that but she quickly shook it off.

"Yeah really looks like he likes me," she said, motioning over to him and Christina dancing. I shrugged my shoulders not trying to get anymore in the middle of this than I had to. She huffed and walked towards the bar, instantly perking up when she got next to an older Dauntless member. Keke was a special kind of girl, a little too concerned with what people thought of her, and always trying to prove how much better she was by the company she kept.

"What now?" Al asked, looking at me.

"Let's dance!" I said, tired of all this drama, tonight was supposed to be a celebration and I hadn't had much fun yet.

"No way!" Al said, pulling his hand free of mine.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want Eric to kill me," he said.

"Oh come on Al, let's dance with Erin and Christina," I said. He still looked hesitant but came with me this time. I pulled Christina off of Erin's lap and she started dancing with me, soon enough different girls found their way in front of Al and Erin. I danced with Christina song after song finally feeling free, the vodka was pumping through my veins, it felt as though it amplified the music and made everything twice as fun. The longer the party went the more crowded it seem to get. It appeared tonight was a good night for everyone.

"Tris come here," it was Will. I hadn't seen him all night.

"Hey! Where have you been?" I asked him. He twirled me so I was in front of him, he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer, instinctively I put my arms around his neck, my hips continuing to sway with the music.

"I have been around, celebrating with friends," he told me with a big grin on his face.

"Why haven't you been celebrating with Christina?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"She dumped me," he said. I didn't know what to say, Christina had made it sound like they were just in a fight not that they were broken up; especially not that she had been the one to end it. I thought it was weird after all my sharing she didn't share this news with me.

"I'm sorry,' I shouted, over the loud music. He shrugged his shoulders but I could tell he was sad; clearly the break up was not mutual.

"Have you seen Keke?" he asked.

"No, she was with some older dauntless guys last I saw her," I explained. He nodded. I looked over and saw Christina dancing with a big group of people. "I am going to get some water," I told him, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. Will simply nodded and released me. I stumbled over to the bar and asked for water, the bartender smiled at me before handing me a very large plastic cup filled with ice water. I found a table and sat down, the effects of the alcohol really hitting me. I glanced around seeing if there was anyone I recognized but no one jumped out at me. I pounded the water and began to feel slightly better, but now I had to pee. I forced myself up and headed towards the restrooms in the corner of the pit, before I reached my destination though my legs began to wobble and my vision blurred. I fell against a wall and put my head into my hands, this was something besides alcohol, something was wrong.

"What's the matter Tris, can't take care of yourself?" it was a women's voice, I looked up and it was Keke. "Too much to drink?" she snickered. "Think you are so much better than everyone? Having Four and Eric falling all over you."

"Let's just leave her before someone comes," it was Al.

"Pick her up and bring her over by the edge," Keke said. Everything was blurring, someone had to have spiked my drink. I looked at Al and it was clear he was uncomfortable. I watched her stroke his arm, "come on, help me out and then I will help you out," she said and then kissed him. "She won't remember any of this in the morning anyway; it is just a little hazing." Al picked me up, I tried to kick him but felt like everything I did was in slow motion. "Get her clothes off so everyone can see her for the slut she has been acting like." My eyes went dark but I could still feel Al yanking my shirt off.

"What is going on over there?!" Someone yelled… and then nothing.

 **A/N Tris is in trouble now! Still lots of excitement to look forward too, happy Tris and Eric are together but will sabotage ruin things before they even start? Stay tuned. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Opening my eyes was a mistake, the bright lights burned my pupils, I was thankful for the quiet. Once I could adjust my eyes I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was back in the recovery room, I had an IV in my arm and my heartrate was displayed on a screen. I tried to remember what happened last night. We were in the Pit; I was drinking with Christina, Al and Erin. I was with Will, we talked and then I sat at a table, or maybe I got another drink….

"Hey Tris," Susan walked in interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey," my voice surprised me as it was stressed and horse; I cleared my throat and tried again. "What happened?" I asked her.

"I was hoping you could tell me," she said.

"I was in the Pit with Al, Christina and Erin. We were celebrating we had a few drinks then…" it was fuzzy now "then we started dancing… I saw Will and then I went to sit down."

"What happened after you sat down?" she asked.

I tried to remember but there was just nothing there, "I really don't know," I admitted. "How did I get here?" I asked her.

"Four brought you," she told me. "He found you half stripped next to the chasm, said there were two people with you who took off when he approached. You were drugged Tris," she told me.

"Drugged? By who?!" That didn't make sense, who would want to drug me? Who would take my clothes off and leave me by the chasm?

"I don't know, I was hoping you would remember but didn't expect you to," she said, and then went on to describe the drugs in my system and the side effects which included memory loss.

"Does Eric know?" I asked terrified he would be mad, that I let something like this happen to myself.

"I haven't seen him," she told me. "I called his apartment when you came in but it was late and there was no answer," she explained.

"You said Four brought me here? Did he say anything?" I asked.

"Just told me what happened and to make sure you stayed safe, he would stop by in the morning but I haven't seen him today."

"So there's a good chance only he saw me like that last night then right?" I asked her hopeful.

"You would have to ask him," she told me. I nodded understanding she didn't really know that much. I searched and searched my memory trying to bring up a memory past sitting alone at the table, but there was nothing there just darkness. I told Susan not to call Eric that I would go see him once I was able to leave. She only made me stay until 11pm so I could get hydrated enough to function on my own, the drugs were long out of my system, and there would be no long term effects. I went back to the dormitory and took a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes so I didn't look like such a mess. Around noon I made my way to Eric's apartment. I half considered knocking on Four's door to ask him about last night but decided it was best to talk to Eric first, he told me he was going to get me that night so if he tried to and couldn't find me then I needed to talk to him. I knocked lightly on his door extremely nervous, I never knew what mood I would find Eric in. When he answered I was not put at ease, he was on guard, I could tell. He said nothing but opened the door wide enough for me to enter under his arm. I stood in the middle of his living room and he stood in front of me arms crossed.

"What happened to you last night?" he asked, his tone insinuating I had done something wrong.

"You haven't heard?" I asked, not sure exactly what to say.

"I heard something," he said.

"And you're mad about it? It wasn't my fault," I told him becoming defensive.

"You thought I wouldn't be?! I made a big deal about being with you in front of everyone and a few hours later you are smashed leaving with Four?! What the fuck Tris?" he was angry now, but I could also tell he was hurt.

"Wait what? I didn't leave with Four," I told him. "Who did you hear that from?" I asked.

"I ran into your friend Keke last night, when I was looking for you, she said she saw you last with Four heading out of the Pit," he said.

"That's not true," I told him, surprised Keke had told Eric that.

"Well what the hell happened then? Where were you all night?" He demanded.

"I was in the recovery room," I said hoping he would calm down.

"What? Why? I thought your ribs were healed up pretty good now?" he asked.

"Can we sit down?" I asked walking over to the couch, I didn't want him to be upset and I was embarrassed to tell him what happened, I didn't want him to think I was weak getting taken advantage of. He followed me to the couch but still was on edge. "I was drinking with Al, Christina, and Erin and I did drink a lot and then we started dancing and then I went to sit down at a table because I didn't feel that good, and then I woke up in the recovery room…"

"What happened?" he asked, still agitated.

"Susan said I was drugged, and Four had brought me into the recovery room, he dropped me off there, she said she called you but it was late and you didn't answer and then she hadn't seen you since," I told him. I could tell he was calming down but not completely.

"You were drugged? By who? I thought you were with your friends?" he asked.

"I don't know I don't remember, Susan said, Four found me by the chasm… my clothes half ripped off." A few tears threatened to fall down my face but I brushed them away.

"Tris… I had no idea," he said.

"I didn't mean to get taken advantage of," I whispered.

"It is not your fault," Eric assured me.

"I wanted to be with you last night, I really did." Eric shot off the couch and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"The control room, there should be some kind of footage of what happened to you," he said.

"I thought cameras were only on the outside of buildings and through the city for protection," I asked.

"There are some in the Pit, it was a tester zone we used to try out different camera, no one expect the leaders know they are there so don't tell anyone," he said, before storming out the door. I felt very vulnerable just sitting in Eric's apartment, I knew he had the right intension of seeing what happened to me, but I really needed him to be with me at that moment. I took some time to pull myself together before heading over to Fours, I knocked and he answered immediately.

"Hey Tris," he said, he was in lounge pants and a black t-shirt. I had never seen him so comfy, it made me laugh.

"You look cozy, mind if we talk?" I asked.

"I do actually," he said, not budging. It took me off guard.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night…"

"After you blindsided me with your sudden obsession with Eric, you are lucky I helped you at all, I had feelings for you Tris, and the least you could have done was tell me you didn't feel the same way, instead of leading me on and then embarrassing me."

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that," I didn't realize just how shitty I had been towards him, he was right I should have talked to him. "I had feelings for you too, but then Eric… it just kind of happened." I didn't know how to explain it.

"What he told you all those stories about me and convinced you he is the nice guy? You are fooling yourself if you think anything but pain is going to come out of a relationship with him."

"Four I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did a hell of a job, last night I saw you next to the chasm with two people and they ran off when I approached, your clothes were torn and I dropped you off with Susan, your other new BFF," he said, rolling his eyes.

"She said you would come back in the morning, why did you say that if you hate me now?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Because despite what she and you may think, I am the good guy, I was worried about you."

"You didn't come back though… I would have liked to have seen you, you continue to help me Four, I can't tell you how much it means to me," I said.

"I didn't want to cause problems with you and Eric, when that whole relationship blows up in your face you will only have him to blame." With that he closed the door on me. I banged my head against the wall lightly before turning to go back into Eric's apartment.

"Have a nice chat?" Eric was standing just down the hall, clearly had been watching my conversation with Four.

"I just wanted to see what he could tell me about last night," I said, my voice so light I didn't even know if he would hear me.

"Sounded like a lot more than that to me," he walked past me and went into his apartment, I followed behind him.

"You know it is not like that with me and Four, you saw in my fear landscape."

"So you just let him tell you I am a bad guy, a monster and don't say anything?" he huffed. "Thanks for that."

"Eric he was my friend, he helped me through initiation while you were busy making it the hardest possible task for me, and even after blindsiding him he still saved me last night, I am not going to apologize for talking to him."

"So what you think he is the good guy again?"

"He is a good guy, so are you it isn't a contest."

"You think I am a good guy?" he asked, and then laughed. "Yeah, right," he added under his breath.

I walked over and pushed him onto the couch before crawling onto his lap. "You are not a good guy, you are a bad guy, but one of the good ones," I told him, leaning in and kissing him. "Understand?" I asked. He squeezed me around the waist causing me to laugh before he nodded.

"I am everyone's favorite villain," he told me, his eyes dark.

"I know," I agreed. He glared at me clearly expecting a different answer. "And I'm not some princess that needs saving."

"You are the definition of innocence and all things good," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I've come to enjoy the darkness," I told him. "Don't worry about me and for once let someone help you." He scoffed at me.

"I don't need help."

"You need somebody; no one can do it by themselves."

"Tris I want you…" he stared into my eyes deep and powerfully, his black eyes melted into the brow eyes I loved seeing and I could tell he was opening himself up to me, I saw him struggling to do so and I respected him so much for it.

"I want you too." He kissed me and it was soft and gentle, something I had not experience with him before. "See gentle can be good sometimes," I teased him. He laughed before squeezing me tightly, until I burst out into laughter.

"I found something in the control room," he said, moving me so I was off his lap.

"I hope so you were gone long enough."

"Well I went and paid a couple of your friends a visit after I saw the tape," he told me, becoming serious.

"My friends?" I asked confused.

"Look." He pulled up a video on his laptop, and it was the Pit from last night. "You are here at the table." I saw myself drinking out of a plastic cup.

"Oh yeah, I got water from the bartender," I said, the memory coming back to me. I watched myself drink the entire cup and then a few minutes later stood up and began making my way through the crowd but quickly I watched myself deteriorating, the drugs hitting my system quickly. I rounded the corner and then I couldn't see where I went.

"Is there another camera over where I went?" I asked. Eric nodded and then clicked a button that switched views. I saw myself fall against the wall until I was on the floor, and then Keke and Al appeared in front of me. I watched Al pick me up and rip my shirt off, about to rip off my shorts when Four came into view. He jogged towards me and Keke and Al took off in the other direction. I saw Four stare at me for a long moment before he bent down and picked me up in a cradle, it was hard to watch my lifeless body just hang there in his arms.

"Okay I get it," I told him, closing the laptop. I couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"The bartender slipped something into your drink; I talked to him he said Keke gave him the drugs and told him to give it to you."

"That doesn't make any sense, why would she do something like that? I thought we were friends."

"I wasn't able to find her, but believe me I will be asking her," he told me.

"You can't hurt her," I told him.

"Well that is too damn bad; Al and Keith are in the recovery room already."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I gathered Keith was the bartender from last night. "What did you do?"

"I beat the shit out of them," he said as though it were obvious. After I thought about it for a moment and knowing what they did to me it was hard to be upset.

"Well okay," I agreed.

"That was easy."

"Well they deserve it," I answered. "Did Al say why?"

"I didn't really give him a chance to talk," Eric admitted.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" I asked, not wanting him to risk his leadership position for me.

"They aren't going to say anything, they are lucky I didn't kick them out of Dauntless."

"I want to deal with Keke," I told him. "I want to know why she would do something like this."

"She is jealous, girls like Keke who use their sexuality and hot bodies to get away with whatever they want, to get whoever they want, and then you come along top of the female class, with a Dauntless leader on your arm." Listening to Eric I could feel a memory begin to form, fuzzy but coming back to me.

"Four's not a Dauntless leader," I whispered.

"I was talking about me!" Eric shouted.

"No, no! I remember something now," I told him. "Keke was dancing and kissing Four in the Pit, and then they left together for like 25 minutes before she returned and she was boasting about being with a Dauntless leader, that I was not the only one who could score a Dauntless leader."

"As you said Four is not a leader," Eric reminded me. I rolled my eyes; he was so competitive it was actually stupid.

"The point is," I said, returning to my train of thought. "Erin reminded her of the same thing and she got really upset and left and then…"

"And then what?" Eric asked.

"I can't remember," I said my epiphany coming to an end. "So she did all of that to try and embarrass me because people think I scored you?" I couldn't believe the actions of Dauntless people sometimes, this kind of thinking never happened in Abnegation.

"Tris I don't think you see yourself clearly at all, you are 3rd ranking in your initiate class, you were handpicked by Four to be his little pet, and now you are my girlfriend, you have any idea how many people are going to be jealous of you? On top of that all my enemies are now going to be yours, anyone who wants to try and hurt me or tear me down is going to start with you"

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked, stunned.

"Is that the only thing you heard?" he asked, brushing a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I heard you and I get it, and trust me I will deal with Keke. A girl like her, physical pain isn't the way to get her back, she needs to be put in her place," I explained, showing I had listened and understood what Eric was saying to me. "But did you think you could just slide the girlfriend card in there unnoticed?" I asked.

"Well what did you think we were doing? I made a scene in front of everyone to show you I was serious," he said, becoming defensive. "If you didn't want it to happen you should have stopped me."

"You don't have to get all hostile," I laughed, it was clear whenever Eric felt threatened or even slightly vulnerable he was going to get defensive. "I want to be your girlfriend, I just didn't know if that is what you wanted, and Susan told me you have never had one so I didn't want to make any assumptions."

"There is a reason I have never had one," he told me. It was clear by his demeanor there was in fact a very personal reason he didn't have one before me.

"Care to share?" I asked, I wasn't going to push him today if he didn't feel like opening up, he had done enough for me and the fact he called me his girlfriend got him a free pass for the rest of the day.

"Not particularly," he replied.

"Want to make out?" I asked him, trying to perk him back up. He looked at me with the funniest grin.

"Who asks that?" he questioned. "I forget how young you are sometimes." I laughed and stood up walking away from him.

"Well fine then, I will just find something else to do." Eric shot off the couch and grabbed me around the waist throwing me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are not going anywhere," he said, and then smacked me on the ass. He let me slide down and wrap my legs around him. I leaned in and started kissing him, before he sat us back down on the couch.

"Next time you laugh at my offer it is off the table," I told him.

"What if I just throw you on the table?" he asked.

"I can get behind that," I smirked. And then there was no more time for talking.

 **A/N No cliffhanger this time! Hope everyone is still enjoying it, getting a taste of what Eric and Tris are like now that they are together. So much more to come I hope it has not dulled at all, please let me know, and Thanks so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

After I pulled myself away from Eric after over an hour of kissing and teasing, my lips felt swollen and chapped. He was not happy I had stopped him today, but I wasn't feeling my best and didn't want to be pushed outside my comfort zone this time. He begrudgingly allowed me to free myself from him. I brought us both back some lemonade but sat on the opposite end of the couch, keeping his hands away from me, as he was not very good at keeping them to himself. He rolled his eyes at me when I didn't return next to him and got up and took his spot on the floor in front of where I was sitting.

"So what happens now?" I asked, referring to my standing in Dauntless.

"You will have a meeting with Max and Sophie; talk about what happens next, your options. They meet in order of ranking so you will have yours sometime tomorrow, they will lay out your options for work and then based upon your choice you will be given a few living arrangement options, and then you get the rest of the week off while they go through the same process with the other initiates and then you will report for your first day of training."

"You think I will get the chance to be a leader or at least a leader in training?" I asked him.

"It is hard to know, despite what people say they don't just pick a leader every year, we would have a million of them, most years they put a few in training and they become like board members that meet to discuss things that affect Dauntless but with Max, Sophie and me leading the faction on a daily basis I don't know if they will want to add another person, you could become a board member so to speak, then you could live on this flat," he explained.

"Any thoughts on what a good job would be?" I asked.

"Anything but the control room," he told me. I knew it was because that was where Four worked when he wasn't training initiates, and it kind of annoyed me he didn't seem to trust me around him, like something would happen if I spent time with Four.

"What about the security lab?" I asked. This is where the city was monitored and all security issues were handled. "Or maybe a solider?"

"All members are soldiers should the need arise, you will have mandatory trainings and be expected to be in fighting condition at all times," he told me. "I am going to make sure Al and Keke get put on patrolling the fence," he added, everyone knew that was the worse job, just standing for hours looking out to nothing, it was where the lowest ranking initiates ended up.

"I thought Max and Sophie were the ones who met with us?" I asked, wondering how he would give input.

"The three of us meet with everyone expect for you, because of our involvement I was told I could not participate in your meetings." I nodded, seeing he was angry about that, Eric hated being told what to do so Max telling him he couldn't be involved would definitely rub him the wrong way.

"How are you going to get Keke put out there? She ranked fairly well?" I asked. Al barley passed so he was headed there anyway but Keke didn't do half bad.

"I am in charge, I can do whatever I want," he told me.

"Except be in my meeting," I teased. He glared at me and I just rolled my eyes, for the amount of fun Eric could be he sure didn't seem to have a sense of humor very often. "I am going to run down and get some clothes and then see if I can find Christina, meet me in the mess hall for dinner?"

"Okay," he agreed. "I need to handle some work things so I probably won't be around the rest of the day if you think about popping up here, I can leave the door unlocked," he offered.

"No that is okay, I have my own life to live," I joked. He pushed himself off the floor and followed behind me as I approached the door.

"Don't get taken advantage of while I am gone," he told me. I glared at him and it made him laugh.

"I can take care of myself," I told him.

"Good because you know I will only help you if you need it, you are tough Tris."

"Tougher than you," I joked, before reaching up for a kiss and then leaving. "See you tonight." I heard the door close and headed down to locate Christina. She was lying down on her cot in the dormitory; I wasn't sure if I should wake her up or not but decided she had done it to me enough times. I jumped onto her bed and she shot awake.

"I am going to kill you," she mumbled, the hangover clear across her face. I was surprised she was still feeling so terrible so late in the day.

"Come on, you gotta walk it off sooner or later, how much did you end up drinking last night anyway?" I asked.

"Well you disappeared and then Keke and Al went to find you and they never came back, so it was just me and Erin, so we swiped a bottle of vodka and went back to his dormitory and just played drinking games all night, until like 5am, pretty sure when I woke up at 10 I was still drunk," she told me.

"Did you see Will?" I asked her.

"Yeah he tried to talk to me but I wasn't having it."

"How come you didn't tell me you broke it off with him?" I asked.

I saw her face fall slightly, "because I wish I hadn't." She put her head in her hands clearly upset. "I really messed up Tris, he was just being so aggressive with our futures talking about taking jobs in the same field and always training together, it just freaked me out and now being apart has been just the worse, I see him talking to other girls and I hate it."

"So why don't you tell him that?" I suggested.

"I feel like it is too late, he probably hates me."

"When I talked to him I got the feeling he misses you too, he seemed really upset when he told me you dumped him, I think you should at least talk to him."

She nodded and then finally met my eyes, "what happened to you last night? Go off with Eric?" she asked.

"No, not exactly. Keke had the bartender drug me with something, her and Al took me over to the chasm and ripped my clothes off, while I was passed out. Four found me and I spent the night in the recovery room."

"Wait what?!" Christina exclaimed, sitting up now, I saw the quick action hurt her head though, I remember the pain of my last hangover and the issues with any sudden movements.

"Yeah…"

"Why would they do that?" she asked, her head clearly spinning.

"I think Keke just did it out of jealousy and Al helped her cause she is pretty."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I am better now; I got some fluids and flushed the drugs out, no long term side effects."

"Where is Al, you must be so furious I am going to kill him," Christina looked like a fire had been lit within her now.

"Probably still in the recovery room," Christina looked at me confused. "Eric got to him once he found out what happened," I explained.

"That is awesome," she laughed. "What about Keke?"

"I am going to handle her," I said, a smirk crossing my face.

"Damn straight," she said. "That was nice Four helped you after you picked Eric over him," she added. I felt the guilt instantly.

"You make it sound so bad," I replied.

"Well it was pretty bad," she said, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"I guess I was so busy wrapped up in my own confused head about Eric I didn't really consider Four's feelings to the extent I should have," I agreed.

"You think that is the reason Keke slept with him?" Christina asked.

"Probably," I agreed.

"That is actually pathetic," Christina said. "I knew she liked attention but damn, kind of gross Four touched her, pretty low standard after you."

"I mean we don't know what they did while they were gone," I reminded her.

"Would it bother you if they did?" she asked.

"Only because he is my friend and she is clearly psycho," I replied. "Not jealous or anything like that, Eric is all the man I need."

"So have you and Eric slept together?" she asked eagerly.

"None of your business!" I told her though I knew my blushing face gave me away.

"Well don't wait too long," she warned me. "Guys like Eric who are used to getting what they want from who they want get bored easily."

"If Eric breaks up with me because I don't sleep with him then I don't want to be dating him anyway," I told her. But her reasoning did make sense to me and now I felt a little pressure, which I found ironic that I felt pressure from my best friend and Eric never once made me feel that way, the fact that he could have whoever he wanted made me more relaxed because I knew he was after more than just the surface level stuff, but suddenly I wasn't feeling so confident in that. "What day is your meeting?" I asked switching to subject.

"Tuesday," she told me.

"Yeah mine is tomorrow, any idea what kind of job you want?"

"I was thinking the control room, it seems pretty interesting. What about you? I am sure Eric has you all lined up for Leadership?"

"Eric isn't involved in my choice, Max and Sophie won't even let him attend my meeting, plus I was thinking the security room."

"That could be interesting," she said. "I was going to try and live on the 9th floor maybe we can be neighbors or get a 2 bedroom."

"Yeah that would be awesome." I looked over to the clock and decided if I wanted to run and shower before dinner I would need to get started soon. "I am going to run a few quick miles, want to come?"

"No thanks, when you say 'a few' that always means at least like 10, I am headed back to bed anyway," she said collapsing back down and closing her eyes. I got up and changed before heading to the track.

After 12 miles I jogged into the training room to get a light lift in but was surprised when I saw who was fighting on the practice mat. It was Eric and Four, at first I was panicked to see them taking swings at each other but then I saw Eric laugh, upon closer examination I saw Four was laughing too, it looked like they were having fun, I watched for a bit longer as they continued to spar, it really looked like two old friends just getting some reps in, neither if them were swinging with much force. After everything Susan told me I imagined there was still some old friendship way down deep, past all the betrayal and hard feelings. They stopped when someone burst through the door, it was Keke. Even from a distance I watched Eric tense up. She ran over to Four and put her hands on his chest and was clearly ranting over something. Four removed her hands from him, and said something that upset her. She turned to Eric and then rushed out; it looked like with tears in her eyes. Eric said something to Four before leaving as well, I wish I could have heard what was said, but was upset Keke had ruined Eric and Four bonding, I am sure with the two of them it is always something. I did get some satisfaction that Four blew her off, like no one actually cares about a one night stand or whatever they did, and knew if Four found out what Keke did to me he wouldn't be okay with it. I ducked out and made my way to the main doors making it appear I was just walking by, when Eric slammed the doors open and exited.

"Watch where you are going," I told him, humor in my tone.

"You look like a mess," he told me harshly.

"So do you," I responded. "I just ran 12 miles, what is your excuse?"

"I was working out, but it was ruined by that dumb blonde Keke girl." I could tell he was very agitated and though I did not appreciate the hostility coming in my direction I knew Eric had no other coping mechanism that didn't involve anger.

"Want to fight?" I asked him.

"No, I hate arguing with you," he told me.

"I didn't say argue I said fight, in the training room," I offered.

"You want to train with me?" he asked.

"If you want, I was headed there anyway to work on some fighting stuff; we can spar if you want to join me."

"You are okay with me hitting you?" he asked, I could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yeah I mean don't break my ribs again but we can train together, were Dauntless that means we fight, just because we are dating now doesn't mean that changes. Don't make a big deal out of it," I told him. He nodded and followed me in, I was glad to see Four had disappeared. I walked up to the mat and got in my fighting stance. Eric bent his knees slightly and put his hands up. I moved and swung for his face, he deflected it and took a step back, I moved again, and again each time he was able to avoid contact. Finally he swung at me and diverted it slightly moving the contact point from my side up to my arm.

"Be more forceful when you divert hits, that will minimize the chances of me making contact," he told me. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want a lesson I wanted to train. I stepped forward and swung with the purpose of being diverted and as soon as he touched my hand I jumped up and kicked him in the side. He stumbled back a few steps.

"Don't get distracted," I told him. He glared at me but I could tell he was warming up to becoming more aggressive. He stepped closer to me and took another swing; I ducked under it and swept my leg under his feet knocking him to the ground. He got to his feet and hesitated so I took it as an opportunity to strike, I was able to get 2 quick hits into his side before stepping back expecting retaliation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"You are just mad because you are losing." I felt anger growing inside of me, not sure why or where it was coming from but my adrenaline was pumping. I took a full swing and connected with Eric's face. I couldn't stop myself I swung at him again but he was ready this time, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back pulling me into him.

"What is going on with you?" he asked, keeping my arm twisted behind me. I didn't know but I was filled with rage, I elbowed him with my free arm, turned and kicked him off of me.

"Come on Eric, I don't need you to take it easy on me," I shouted at him. Now he was mad. He came at me and took a few swings all but one I was able to deflect or dodge, but I knew he wasn't trying still, only going at half speed. I took two more full swings only one connecting with his side. "Come on hit me!" I yelled. He didn't come at me, I took a step closer at him and attempted to kick him in side, I made contact and saw him flinch but before I could regain my balance he grabbed my foot and twisted it causing me to flip and fall hard onto the mat, crashing face first, luckily I got one arm under me in time to break the fall. Instantly tears just began streaming down my face. Eric released me but I didn't roll over, I felt empty inside, like I was hallow. Eventually Eric forced me onto my back.

"What the hell is going on with you?" he demanded.

"I don't want to get taken advantage of, ever again," I choked out. Saying it out loud made it worse, it made it all real again, I could see my lifeless body half naked being carried through Dauntless absolutely powerless, one of my worst fears.

"Tris…"

"No! I don't need your sympathy, if you don't want to help me train I will find someone else who will, I thought you would treat me like everyone else, and since when do you take it easy on people?" I asked him.

"Since when do you have a death wish? If we fight I am going to hurt you," he told me, agitated.

"You are the one with the black eye," I pushed myself up and cleared the tears from my face. He got up as well and put his hands up indicating he was ready to fight. "Are you sure you can handle it?" I spit at him. I knew it wasn't him I was angry at but I couldn't stop myself. He simply nodded. I made a move he immediately ducked out of it, grabbed me by the waist, picked me up and slammed me onto the ground. I felt my back spasm, and felt the sense of defeat over take me. I forced the tears back and just laid there with my eyes closed, trying to get a grip on myself. "I'm sorry," I finally whispered. When I did open my eyes he was standing over me with his hand outstretched. I grabbed it and he helped me to my feet.

"Next time you want to hit something try the punching bag," he said, I peeked up at him and he had a smile on his face.

"I hurt you," I said reaching up and tracing my fingertips along the developing bruise that was forming under his eye, it was small but it would be a bruise.

"I didn't know we were fighting, I thought we were sparing, next time you won't be so lucky," he told me pinching my ass. I squealed and pushed out from under his arm.

"Just admit I hurt you."

"You can't hurt me," he replied. There was a slight pause, "do you want to talk about it?" he asked, bringing the mood down slightly.

"No, I have it under control. I am sorry for losing it, I didn't realize it was bothering me so much," I told him. He nodded and we headed out to the mess hall for dinner.

 **A/N Tris getting a little fired up this time! Cant wait to hear your thoughts! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone stared at us when we walked into the mess hall, I realized it would be like this for a while, at least until people got used to seeing us together. Max approached and he looked angry. I looked up at Eric but he didn't return my gaze. I couldn't imagine what would have Max upset at this point unless something regarding Dauntless had happened.

"You two look like a mess," he said once he had reached us. "What happened?" I looked at Eric again and realized he did look like a mess, exhausted from sparing with Four and now he had a bruised face, and his hair was all over the place. I couldn't imagine I looked much better, tear stained cheeks, red eyes, sweaty from the fight and my run, probably would have a made more sense to shower before coming here.

"We were fighting… training down stairs," Eric answered.

"She bruised your face?" Max asked.

"Yes, we were working on hand to hand combat and she caught me off guard," Eric explained.

"You were off guard? Sounds like this relationship is already turning you soft."

"It was just training," I said, annoyed he was insinuating Eric was becoming soft on my account when he had slammed me to the ground moments later.

"It is embarrassing," Max said, glaring at Eric.

"She knows how to fight, she was taught well. Finished in the top of her class I am not embarrassed she got a good hit on me," Eric replied and then he pushed past Max. I followed behind him and we took a table by ourselves, I knew people would not join us especially after our confrontation with Max.

"That was bullshit," I said, after sitting in silence for a moment.

"I shouldn't have let you get that hit," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. "You didn't let me, it is not like it was a free shot, I hit you because I do know how to fight, or is what you said to Max just a bunch of bullshit?" I could tell Eric was mad and I was mad too, what Max said it was very clear to me why Eric was such a hard ass all the time, because he was expected to be. No one could be strong and on guard all the time it would be practically impossible, but it explained why he really had no friends, that would require trust and he had already been burned by that, if he was never supposed to look weak it meant he could never be vulnerable which meant he could never build a relationship with anyone, him being with me publically took a lot more balls than I had realized.

"Tris you should never be able to get a hit on me, it is because I was worried about you so I lost focus, which is unacceptable."

"Worry about yourself," I slammed my hands down on the table and then got up and left the mess hall. He was not going to act like I was some little nothing compared to him that I was less of a solider than he was, just because he is bigger and stronger than me doesn't mean shit. As I rounded the corner I saw Al.

"Tris I am so sorry about everything," he started.

"Just stay away me! You are a coward," I yelled. His face was covered in more bruises than I had ever seen anyone's face, his right arm in a sling. Eric had really put the hurt down on Al.

"I didn't mean…"

"Just stop," I cut him off. "If you ever come near me again I will kill you," my voice had lost a lot of its power and tears had begun to fall. I walked past him determined to get away from everyone. I decided to take Eric's advice and hit the punching bag, so I made my way back to the training room, wrapped my hands in some tape and just began unloading. Someone touched my shoulder and I turned around and swung at them, unintentionally it just happened reflexively. I made contact with Four's face, and it actually knocked him to his knees.

"Oh my god Four!" I bent down and helped him up. "I didn't mean to hit you, you just surprised me," I told him.

"It is alright Tris," he said with a small laugh. " I should have said something." He rubbed his jaw before looking at me. "You are getting a lot stronger." I laughed slightly and just nodded. "I saw you and Al, I wanted to see if you were alright. I see you are a little fired up."

"Just a bad day, Eric he…" I stopped myself not wanting to complain about Eric to Four, it wasn't fair.

"It is alright you can tell me, I am a big kid," he joked.

"I gave him a black eye and Max commented about how embarrassing that was, someone like Eric getting hurt by someone like me and then Eric got all weird about it and it just makes me angry people think I am some small weak girl."

"You are strong Tris," Four told me. "And you can definitely throw a punch," he joked, rubbing his jaw. "I have to ask though why did you punch Eric?"

"We were sparing and I got a little over aggressive," I admitted.

"Eric spared with you?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"He just doesn't spar with anyone; he is not good at taking it down a notch so no one usually works with him. I would think he wouldn't want to spar with you after hurt you so bad the first time around."

"He works with you."

"Why would you say that?" he asked, becoming a little defensive.

"I saw you guys, trading punches at half speed… laughing, almost looked like two old friends."

"Eric and I know how to fight, it makes sense for us to work together," he explained. I knew there was more than that but seeing as I was a divide between them, one of many I didn't feel it was my place to push the issue, but it did remind me of something.

"What did Keke say when she ran in and interrupted you guys, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She had heard a rumor that she was going to get put on fence duty, and she wanted my help to make sure that didn't happen," he explained.

"It looked like you didn't make her feel much better…"

"I told her to leave, her concerns were not my problem and after what she did to you she was lucky to still be here."

"Thanks for that," I said, in a lower tone. "Can I ask; did you sleep with her?" I knew I had absolutely no right to be asking but my curiosity got the best of me. He laughed slightly and I saw his cheeks turn a little pink.

"I was drinking that night too Tris, after she had danced all on me she pulled me aside and caught me at a weak moment. He got on her knees and helped me out," he admitted. I felt my face flush as well, understanding what he meant.

"Gotcha."

"I should go, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.

"I appreciate it, you are the best Four." He brushed his hand down my arm before turning and leaving. I walked over to the mat and lay down, I was suddenly exhausted. All my anger and adrenaline was long gone, and I was beginning to feel the weight of running and sparing with Eric as well as dealing with Al. I knew no one would be coming in here, I never saw anyone in the training room after dinner.

What had I gotten myself into, being Eric's girlfriend had so many strings attached that I never realized were there, and a lot of them were not his fault, it was just part of being with a Dauntless leader who was in charge of scaring people. When it was just the two of us, alone where no one could bother us things were pretty good but even then the smallest things set him off. He has so many walls built around him I didn't know if it was possible to penetrate them all. I heard the training room door open and then close, I was out of fucks to give so didn't bother looking to see who it was. Before too long Eric was staring down at me, he got so he was in a push up position over me and then began doing pushups, every time he would go down he kissed some part of my face. I couldn't stay mad for very long.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" I asked him. He kept his forearms straight so he was in a tall plank position over me.

"Getting a work out in, what does it look like?" he asked completely serious.

"You are so stupid," I laughed before ducking out from under him.

"Would you be happier if I took my shirt off?" I nodded my head in agreement. He pulled his shirt off and got back over me and began doing pushups again, I couldn't stop from giggling the entire time, while also getting turned on having him over me with his muscles bared. He went to kiss me again but I shoved him over. "I wasn't done," he told me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Kissing my girlfriend." I couldn't help the butterflies that came to life when he called me his girlfriend again. "I didn't mean to offend you in the mess hall, Max just, well I have to be seen a certain way, I mean I am a certain way," he tried to explain.

"I get it, you can be big and bad but that doesn't make me small and weak okay?"

"But you are small." He grabbed me around the waist and squeezed me until I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Why don't you show me how big and strong you are then?" I challenged. He grinned at me before he made a move to grab me, but I was too quick. "I mean if you can catch me." He lunged at me and barely caught my foot causing me to fall onto the mat probably a little harder than he meant but I didn't mind this time. He dragged me back over to him and he had a huge grin on his face. Damn I could actually stare at him all day when he didn't have a shirt on.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"You are lucky you are so sexy," I told him.

"It is called hard work, but that reminds me." He tore my shirt down the middle exposing my pink sports bra. He turned his head to one side and looked at me weird. "Pink?" he asked.

"I can't wear all black all the time," I said. "I didn't plan on you seeing it tonight."

"You should always plan on me seeing you with no clothes on."

"Why don't we go to your place so you can take the rest of my clothes off?" I offered.

"Why don't I just rip them off you right now?" He started kissing down my neck, onto my chest, down my entire abdomen until he got to the top of my shorts. He ripped them off of me leaving me in only my underwear. I was so nervous yet so excited for what was happening. I was trying my best not to worry so much about someone walking in and finding us. I pushed him off and got so I was on top of him, I dragged my nails down his chest, I saw it hurt, but in the good way.

"It's supposed to be rough," I reminded him.

"You have any idea what you are saying?" he asked, his eyes getting big, a wicked look in them.

"Were on a mat, I can't think of a better place to be rough," I told him, before reaching down and yanking his shorts off, so now we were both on a fair playing ground. He went to move me but I forced him down. "You are going to have to do better than that." He grabbed me by the waist and tossed me to the side, pinning both hands above my head with one of his. He began biting at my neck and then his free hand was rubbing my sensitive area, under my panties. "Oh my god Eric." I moaned my back arching into the air. I tried to move my arms but he forced them down. I felt like my entire body was on fire, every sense felt heightened. He pushed my legs apart and then his hand was gone replaced by a much different sensation. I could feel him inside me, a mix of pain and pleasure. He wasn't gentle moving quickly banging against me. I tried so hard to free my hands fighting against him, wanting to claw and scratch at something I felt like I was going to explode.

"You don't get to move," he told me.

"Please, I can't… handle it," I begged. I needed to move I couldn't just take it for much longer. He put more pressure on my arms keeping them where they were. "Eric…" I whispered and then something inside me erupted, a small scream I couldn't muffle escaped, and soon after that I felt him finish inside me. He toppled over onto the ground next to me, breathing heavily. It felt like my body was still convulsing every few seconds. I rolled over and grabbed my shorts putting them on, feeling a little too exposed now that we had finished. Eric found his clothes and threw them on; I realized that once again he had ripped my clothes leaving me expose. He helped me up and pulled me under his arm.

"You are going to have bruises," he warned me.

"Where?" I asked, looking down reflexively.

"Your neck, and abdomen, maybe your wrists." I looked down to see there were already the slightest hint of bruising on my lower abdomen, they were bite marks. I didn't even realize he was biting me. I glanced at my wrists they were red from the pressure he had forced on me I was sure they would go away in a few hours if that long. I touched my neck and it was tender. I rolled my eyes; I was going to be very bruised.

"Next time not the neck," I warned him.

"Oh you think you get a say in it?" he asked, looking down at me.

"How am I supposed to cover up bruising on my neck, everyone is going to know it is from you being too aggressive."

"So what, everyone should know you are off limits and that I satisfy your every need." I rolled my eyes at him.

"And no more ripping my clothes if you don't have extras for me." We got to the training room door and I was prepared to jog/run to my dormitory and jump in the shower hoping few people would see me.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"It's called keeping it classy."

He turned me so I was facing him, making the mood more serious. "Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I am really, really good," I reassured him. He leaned down and kissed me, squeezing my ass simultaneously.

"Alright, are you staying with me tonight?"

"I don't know, I am going to go shower and then might come up."

"I have a pretty big shower," he offered.

"Yeah?" I asked. The idea of getting that feeling back again was highly appealing. I thought about it and couldn't think of anything I would rather be doing. "Please tell me you have extra clothes for me up at your place still."

"If it means getting you in my shower I can make something happen," he told me. I nodded and we headed out, I walked at a brisk pace feeling my cheeks burn every time someone saw me, I felt like they knew we had just had sex, lord knows we looked even more of a mess now than we did at dinner, which reminded me I was starving. We did eventually make it up to his place and I headed straight for the bathroom feeling absolutely disgusting but once I reached there I discovered a problem I had not foreseen.

"Did you forget how to turn the water on?" he asked me.

"No I just… I am embarrassed," I admitted.

"About what? I was just inside you Tris, you shouldn't be embarrassed around me now," Eric said with a small laugh.

"Yeah but I still had clothes on, I don't want you to see me naked." I knew it was dumb but no one had ever seen me naked and I was self-conscious. Not to mention nervous about seeing him up close and personal. I could tell he thought I was being ridiculous but I didn't want to strip in front of him.

"How about this?" He offered, walking over to the light switch and turning it off, there was only a little light shining in from the open door. I walked over and shut it. Now it was completely black. I couldn't even see Eric's outlined figure. I felt covered and much more confident now.

"Yeah I like this better," I agreed. I put my hands out looking for him, and soon felt his muscular physic under my hands. He guided me over the showered and as soon as I felt the procaine I was lifted off the ground, he placed me in the tub and then I was blasted with water. "Eric!" I yelled. I heard his deep laugh but quickly the chilled water warmed up.

"Just relax," he told me and then I felt his hands on my shoulders, his lips kissed the back of my neck.

"I didn't even take my clothes off," I laughed, the heavy fabric weighing me down.

"I will take care of that," he turned me slowly so now I was facing him, chest to chest. He grabbed the middle of my sports bra and ripped it down the center.

"Why do you rip all my clothes?" I asked him.

"Because it turns you on," he told me. He took a step forward causing me to step back, until my back was pressed up against the shower, the cold tiles sending a chill up my spine.

"You think so do you?"

"I know so; I see how big your eyes get when I get rough with you." He pulled my shorts and panties off before picking me up and pressing me firmly against the wall, the hot water beating down his back, I could feel he had already removed his shorts, and the excitement was growing. "I am going to fuck you against this wall, and then you are going to say thank you." He ordered me.

"Don't bite my neck or it is over," I warned him. I pulled him and began kissing him, I felt him slide me down just a bit lower and then he was inside me for the second time today. My back was pinned against the wall not allowing room for much movement I felt secure wrapped around him he supported my weight with no struggle at all; he was forceful just as he had been before. I was so happy I was able to dig my nails into his back. I could already feel the building sensation in my body.

"Eric don't stop," I begged, it was too good.

"Do you want me to slow down?" He asked panting against me. His hips slowed down thrusting much slower in and out of me.

"No, no! Faster," I demanded. I heard him chuckle slightly before thrusting hard back into me. I clawed down his entire back the more the sensation grew the harder my nails dug in as though it would take some of the building pressure away, but then I exploded, and almost instantly I felt Eric did too, this time over my stomach. He dropped me down to my feet and took a step away from me.

"Thank you," I whispered. I could see his eyes in the dark and could just imagine the grin on his face. He kissed me for a moment before leaning past me and picking up the soap. I just waited as he rinsed himself off, guys were so lucky they ran the same bar of soap through their hair as they did down their body. I needed soap, shampoo and conditioner. Luckily Eric did have soap and shampoo at the very least.

"Your turn," he said switching places with me so the water finally beat down my body, it felt amazing.

"Are you done?" I asked him.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Okay then get out and turn the lights on," I ordered him. "There is no reason for you to watch me shower." I was surprised he didn't argue, instead I heard the shower curtain move and then the lights flashed on. "If you wanted to make some food that would be amazing," I added. I heard him laugh slightly.

"You owe me if I do," he said, and then I heard the door shut. After today I am positive I owed him nothing, but I could get on board with more sex. After I finally was clean I stepped out and wrapped myself in a big towel and used another one to dry my hair. I left the bathroom needing clothes for the night. I found Eric lounging on the couch in black sweatpants and no shirt… my favorite way to find him.

"Clothes?" I asked. He threw me a black t-shirt and pair of lacy boy short underwear that I recognized were from my dresser. "No pants?" I asked.

"If you put pants on I am putting a shirt on," he told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but took the clothes back to change; I realized the black shirt was one of his so it ended up covering my ass, which made me comfortable. I walked back out and could smell something cooking, after all my activities today I was actually about to pass out. And I could feel just how sore I was going to be in the morning. I crashed down next to Eric on the couch, snuggling up to his chest; he wrapped his arm around me which made me happy.

"Hey can I try and give you head one night?" I asked. Eric choked on the water he was drinking and I looked up feeling embarrassed now that I had asked. "We can just have sex if you want instead," I added unsure of his reaction.

"Tris I don't think I have ever heard a girl make me an offer like that, you can always put your hands one me, and your mouth." He reassured me.

"Well I just want to try it, you didn't have to laugh."

"I am not laughing at you," he promised me. "You just keep surprising me and that is not easy to do." A timer went off in the kitchen and Eric got up to get whatever he was making. He came back a few minutes later with two plates of pasta. It smelled delicious.

"Thanks for cooking."

"Thanks for choosing me," he replied. I could feel the seriousness in this voice, and the comment took me off guard this was one of those moments I would never trade for anything.

"It was never a choice," I told him. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek before returning to my meal. Eric was also full of surprises and he could be an arrogant jack ass and then moments like these you could almost call him sensitive. I finished my food quickly before snuggling up under his arm, happy he didn't mind cuddling, I wasn't sure this was something Eric would be about, but he didn't stop me and he tightened his arm around my waist. It was only moments before I was out.

 **A/N This chapter has been a long time coming I hope everyone enjoyed it I had lots of requests for a look into their sex lives. Meeting with Max and Sophie is coming up next, stay excited for some crazy choices.**


	17. Chapter 17

I was happy to wake up in Eric's bed, I knew it was early as the sun was not up yet, but we had gone to bed pretty early the previous night. I still wasn't ready to get up though, but I could hear Eric moving around. I rubbed my eyes and then was shocked at what I saw. Eric's back was covered in claw marks, deep and red. I had no idea I had been so aggressive in the shower. I tried to move and was even more shocked to find how much my muscles throbbed.

"Oh damn," I mumbled. Eric turned around to look at me.

"How you feeling?" He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I am pretty sore," I admitted. "How does your back feel?" I asked.

"It is fine," he assured me. "I have to go, soon."

"Go where?" I didn't want him to leave; I wanted to curl up under his arm.

"Meetings start today, yours is at 10."

"I know what time my meeting is."

"Someone is grouchy in the morning," Eric said pushing me over. My muscles tensed up and the pain was real.

"I am so sore," I complained.

"Here let me kiss it and make it better." He pulled me over to him and started attacking me with kisses.

"Stop, stop." I pushed him away to stop the laughing.

"Take a hot shower it should help, I have to go. I will have an hour between 10 and 11 while you are meeting with Sophie and Max; I am going to talk with Susan about getting these claw marks to stop throbbing so much." I rolled my eyes at him before shoving him off the bed completely.

"Meet me for lunch?" I asked.

"I can't, dinner maybe. I need to head out." He leaned over and kissed me before throwing on a shirt and leaving. I sat up slowly every muscle hurting; it felt like I had just completed my first week of training at Dauntless, it was that bad. I felt weird just being in Eric's apartment so I forced myself up and headed down to my dormitory, I could shower there just as easily. It was only 730 so everyone was still sleeping; I saw Edward was up though as expected he would have the first meeting as he ranked first.

"Good luck," I whispered to him. He smiled as he passed me on the way out. I crawled back into bed deciding sleep sounded better than a shower. Sleep was in and out, I didn't realize how nervous I was about my meeting until now, eventually as everyone started waking up I felt the need to do the same.

"Breakfast before your future is decided?" Christina offered.

"Yeah that would be good," I agreed.

"Why are you walking weird?" Christina asked.

"Me and Eric ended up sparing in the training room after a 10 miles jog yesterday, I am just really, really sore," I explained.

"Did he actually hit you?"

"Yeah, that is how you spar," I laughed.

"And you didn't get mad?"

"Why would I? It was my idea to train together. You and Will used to fight together."

"I guess you are right, it is just so weird it is Eric, I still can't believe you guys are together."

"I can hardly believe it myself," I agreed. We had a nice casual breakfast and by the time we were done I was headed to meet with Max and Sophie. The door to the meeting room was open so I walked right in. Eric was already gone. I took my seat in front of Sophie and Max and just waited.

"There has been a lot of talk about you," Sophie began. "You have really proved yourself already here in Dauntless."

"With such a weak start it is impressive how high you finished and how much your skills have improved," Max added. "Some of our more talented members are being sent out to assess the Factionless issue, due to Four's slow recovery process we feel it is best to send him with a partner, he has requested you."

"Okay I can handle that, I can watch his back."

"Eric along with myself and 3 others will be on our own."

"We think you can do great things here Tris, it is clear you can hold your own and it seems you have earned the respect of Eric which is no easy task, as well as earing Four's trust enough that he thinks you can keep him safe if he should need assistance."

"I have trained very hard; I know I can hold my own out there."

"With such an outstanding performance as well as high regards from top leaders we have no other plan but leadership for you. Sophie thinks you can do well and hold your own as a female leader here, it is very difficult but you have proven yourself mentally strong enough," Max explained.

I couldn't believe this was happening, it was everything I wanted but I had a small reserve about it all. Being a leader was a lot of responsibility and meant I would always have to be on guard and seen as a strong leader; there would be no asking for help. I also got the sense that Max was not sold as completely as Sophie was.

"However," Max started. "With your public relationship with Eric and Four's fondness of you I am concerned with your perception. Dauntless can only be led by the strongest and while I believe you to be one of the best we do not want anyone to think you were handed this position because Eric has a current interest with you."

"We are in a relationship, it is not an 'interest' he has in me," I said, annoyed he was trying to diminish our relationship. "Anyone who thinks Eric would help me advance just because we are involved is stupid, Eric does not help me with anything he is harder on me than anyone else." I saw the surprised look on Max's face and Sophie almost looked amused.

"Regardless, in one month we will be having a faction wide combat tournament. Everyone will participate with no exceptions. It will consist of hand to hand combat if you lose you are out. This will be an opportunity for you to prove yourself in front of your fraction. If you have any hopes of being a successful leader people need to know you can protect them, which starts with protecting yourself."

"Am I supposed to win the tournament?" I asked, knowing that was all but impossible

"Of course not," Max laughed. It was very insulting and he was getting on my last nerve. "As a bare requirement to keep you on the leadership track you will have to rank the highest among the females, but more so should finish in the top 15 of all Dauntless members, this is about proving yourself, you will know if you earn the respect of your fellow faction members."

Top 15? The amount of Dauntless members there were, the amount of experience and strength that they all had on me this hardly seemed fair, in fact it seemed like an excuse to eliminate me from leadership, I did understand I had to prove myself this just seemed like an extreme way to do it, though Dauntless was an extreme faction. "I can do it," I agreed.

"We do have another concern about you, not your leadership potential but about the effect you have on Eric," Sophie began. I did not like the sound of this. "Eric is in a position to lead this faction single handedly in the future, he is unlike most a through and through Dauntless without exception… until you."

"Until me what? Are you saying I am making him less Dauntless?" I asked, outraged.

"You are becoming a soft spot for him, an easy target to attack Eric would be to attack you, and while you may be capable for taking care of yourself it is not something we like seeing, his behavior after your final exam shows us things are much more serious than ever before." Max was being so serious I could almost not believe we were talking about my personal life. "He let you hit him and you came out unscratched, that has never happened before when another person has hurt Eric."

"He didn't let me do anything!" I burst. "I got him because I am good, because I have been trained well, and he did hurt me, he slammed me to the ground moments later, just because he didn't bruise my face doesn't mean he didn't hurt me, he won the fight I was just able to participate in it," I yelled. "The fact we train together at all should show how we see and treat each other as equals," I added.

"Tris we are not trying to diminish your accomplishments or fighting skills. We are expressing concern for Eric if he becomes weak it will weaken the entire faction you have to see that," Sophie said in a softer voice.

"Having emotions and feelings doesn't make you weak." I couldn't believe what was happening right now, would they have had these concerns if I had been with Four, someone they also held in very high regard. How come Eric always had to be the one to be tough and have o feelings and no weaknesses? Max and Sophie were both married didn't that give them soft spots? Didn't that weaken Dauntless?

"We are warning you so you are aware, don't become Eric's weakness," Max said flatly. "You could be a great asset in this faction, you can be a great leader, just remember what is most important."

"You will be moved into flat 21 on the 7th floor, it is across from Eric and Four's apartments you will be debriefed on you mission with Four tomorrow morning and expected to leave on Thursday. Your training will not have a set schedule. Welcome to leadership Tris," Sophie said before her and Max stood. I copied them and stood before exiting. That meeting had gone nothing like I planned it to, I didn't say any of the things I had prepared, I was furious and confused, happy about the opportunity I was being given but the warning made me go insane. I saw Eric lingering in the hall; he walked over to me when he saw me coming.

"How did it go?" he asked. I was about to unload on him, tell him how angry I was about their comments on our relationship but it occurred to me that they might not have mentioned this to Eric, I would think he would be just as outraged as me but not control it as well. I didn't want to put these thoughts in his head; I didn't want him to see me as a weakness. "Did something happen?" he asked when I didn't respond.

"They think I can be a leader like Sophie," I finally answered. "But Max said I have to prove myself. There is going to be a hand to hand combat tournament in a month and this is my chance to earn the respect of my faction, so I can lead them," I explained.

"We have done that type of thing before, I won last year," he gloated. "Don't worry I will help you get ready, if you can compete with me you will earn the respect of the faction," he added.

"Or I could just beat you," I said.

"It is cute you think that," he said, leaning down and kissing me.

"I am going to be right across the hall from you, apartment 21," I told him. It occurred to me I was supposed to try and be near Christina but I was so caught off guard by my meeting I had completely forgotten.

"I like that easy access." He pulled me into his arms and squeezed my ass.

"You will not be getting a key," I told him. "I don't need you sliding into my apartment and taking advantage of me," I teased. I saw him pout slightly. "Hey are you going out to take a look at the factionless on Thursday?"

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I am going, with Four."

"Since when is that happening?" he asked, becoming angry.

"Max just told me, he said because Four is still recovering they think it is best if he has a partner and he requested me. He knows I can keep him safe."

"Yeah a rookie who has never seen any kind of action in her life, real smart choice."

"Hey! I am good, I can cover him. Unlike you he trusts me to watch his back."

"I trust you but I also know what you have experienced and if I was actually concerned about needing my back watched you are right in the field I wouldn't trust you. You have no experience for all you know the moment a gun is in your face you might freeze, or maybe you won't. With all the Dauntless soldiers he only picked you because he likes you or hates me or both!" Eric said, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"So glad to have your support," I replied before stomping off. The idea people thought I was going to make Eric soft was so dumb. He would always be a hard ass who never gave an ounce of sympathy for anyone. I went down to the housing area and picked up the keys to my new place. It was weird walking up to the 7th floor and not visiting Four or Eric, I wasn't so sure I liked being right across the hall from them, even on this floor it was a bit odd.

When I opened the door I was met with a large flat. Wooden floors covered the entire apartment. There was a gray couch in the living room with a small wooden coffee table. The bedroom had a large queen sized bed and a night stand. All the walls were beige, the kitchen was nice and large granite counter tops with and island in the middle. I had little experience with cooking but I liked the idea of learning. It was a nice apartment, plenty of room, I would want to paint it and find new furniture but for now it was perfect.

I spent the rest of the day moving what few items I had from the dormitory to my new apartment. I was curious where Christina had ended up her meeting wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow yet she had been missing since I left her at breakfast. I wanted to tell her the good news. Finally about an hour before dinner I saw her coming out of the Pit.

"Hey! There you are," I said, running up to her.

"Hey, I spent the morning getting a work out in and then some running, how was your meeting?" she asked.

"Since when do you like running?" I asked, with a laugh.

"Haven't you heard about the tournament? I want to be in the best possible shape so I can try and win it, or at least make a good showing. I heard a rumor they top ranking female gats a chance to be a leader," she explained her eyes becoming big. I felt guilty knowing that was not the case, knowing that only applied to me and now I felt awkward telling her about everything that happened. "Did you end up in the security room? 9th floor?" she asked, focusing back on me now.

"No, they want me to train in a few areas before deciding. I am going out on a mission to evaluate the factionless problem on Thursday with Four. Since he is recovering still I am going to cover his back, good experience you know."

"No way, that sounds awesome; I want to get out into the field. I heard that is pretty difficult because there are only so many of those kinds of missions that come around."

"Yeah for sure, I am lucky I ranked so high so they are letting me take a crack at it." I didn't feel comfortable telling her Four had requested me, I thought it would make it look like favoritism when I liked to think Four picked me for my skills. I was honestly surprised he had requested me, though he had checked on me after my encounter with Al I still felt animosity from him over the Eric situation. Max might have been right about my perception even though I had earned everything it would be easy to see things as being handed to me because of my connections.

"Which apartment did you get so I can request one close by?" she asked. I wasn't sure how to get out of this one, I knew I shouldn't be self-conscious about being considered for a leadership role but I also knew Christina could get a little fired up sometimes, she thought she deserved all these opportunities as did everyone, everyone thinks they can do the job best themselves.

"I got apartment 21, on the 7th floor," I admitted. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Must be nice Eric probably helped you pull that off," she said off hand. I bit my tongue and said nothing. I would prove to her and Max and Sophie and all of Dauntless that I didn't need Eric or Four's help when it came to things, I would show everyone I belonged at the head of Dauntless.

 **A/N Not as exciting as the previous chapter I know, setting things up for the future. Thanks for all the positive reviews, I did update to story to a mature rating as the last chapter was a little more scandalous than I may have meant it. Lots more to come! Stay tuned and as always let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

I was fuming the rest of the day, I decided to skip dinner and go for a run to try and blow off some steam, around mile 15 I saw Eric ahead of me, I jogged right past him but he quickly caught up to me. "I thought we were meeting for dinner?" he said, clearly agitated.

"I got busy, poor you did you eat all by yourself?" I asked. Everyone thought he was so big and fearless I wasn't going to hear him complain about eating dinner alone, I know it was a low blow but I couldn't help myself. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, picking up on my attitude now.

"Just tired of you not thinking I am strong enough tired of everyone underestimating me." I pulled my arm free from him and took the chance to catch my breath, I was exhausted.

"Not strong enough for what? I think you are strong Tris, just because I don't baby you or tell you, you can beat me in a fight? We both know you can't that doesn't mean you are weak, or what because Four picked you for this mission I would have too, just because I don't trust you to save my life? That is a pretty risky bet for someone who has never been in combat, don't you think?" I was annoyed with him making sense, it didn't sound as harsh now that he had explained it but still.

"It's not just that," I huffed. "People thinking I am only getting leadership because of you and Four, Max telling me I am making you weak." As soon as I said it I wanted to take it back immediately, the look on his face was clear he had no idea what I was talking about and he did not like the sound of it.

"He said what?"

"Nothing, look I want to be alone," I said, before turning and getting back on my jogging path.

"Tris you have run enough and after all the fatigue you put on your body yesterday you should not be pushing it to the limits today."

"It is just running I am not going to fall apart." He stopped jogging next to me and I sped up to get around the corner to be out of his sight. I ran for another mile before finding a spot on the ground. My breathing was heavy but I knew my limits and I was not close to them at least physically. As soon as I took a seat the tears began to fall. I never imagined things would get harder after combat but it turns out being mentally strong was a lot harder than physically strong. Being Eric's girlfriend was weighing on me, it made me the center of attention all the time all my mistakes and actions being torn apart piece by piece and it wasn't just me they effected now everything I did was suddenly a reflection on Eric's leadership skills. I sat and cried for only a few minutes before Eric was standing in front of me.

"Go away," I ordered. He collapsed down next to me. "What you were following me?"

"Tris what is going on with you?" he asked.

"Being your girlfriend is a lot of work," I said, deflated. It surprised me when he laughed.

"I know that is why I avoid them."

"What does that mean?" I asked, clearing my face of tears.

"You think you are the first girl I have ever liked?" he asked making a ridiculous face at me. I shook my head; clearly that was not the case. "I tried dating a girl once last year, we had just begun hanging out and before too long everyone was attacking her trying to get to me, people that were jealous of my position or wanted to hurt me as revenge. It was a lot of pressure and she wasn't even trying to be in leadership like you, she was just an ordinary Dauntless member until people saw us spending time together."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She ended it before it even really started which was for the best, I didn't have time to feel sorry for her, having her hurt obviously upset me so I was angry all the time but I couldn't be there to protect her, I know it is hard and even harder for you."

"Eric I didn't mean it wasn't worth it," I replied reaching over and grabbing his hand. "I'm not gonna leave you."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I am not worried about you, I like being with you it makes me happy. I am just going to occasionally have a break down," I joked.

"I don't like when you cry…"

"I don't like to cry in front of you," I agreed.

"That is not what I meant," he said, meeting my eyes now. "I never want you to be sad, tears mean you are extremely sad."

"I'm not sad, just got overwhelmed, not because of you with the leadership pressure and that tournament coming up, the mission with Four. It wasn't all you, I just sometimes get overwhelmed and need to run… and then cry."

"Want to go back to my apartment?" He asked after a long pause.

"Okay," I agreed. Sitting on the ground wasn't going to help me and I was already feeling much better just having talked to Eric. I stood up and followed Eric back towards Dauntless. We were probably 4 miles away from the entrance. "Eric…" I began. He looked at me concerned. "Can I have a hug?" I asked. He didn't say anything which surprised me, instead he stopped, turned and picked me up off the ground, I wrapped my legs around him and he squeezed me tightly. It felt like all the pieces that were falling apart… he was squeezing them back into place. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him back, as tightly as I could. After a long much needed hug he placed me back down on my feet, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Dauntless without a word, it was exactly what I needed.

Once we did make it back, I collapsed onto Eric's couch. I knew I was all sweaty and gross from running and probably needed to shower but I was just too tired. I wanted to lie down and never get up. Eric crashed down next to me and I could sense his judgment, in a fun way but I was too tired to be perked up. "You need a shower," he told me.

"I don't want to," I complained.

"Tris get in the shower," he ordered. I rolled my eyes but complied. I dragged myself into the bathroom, and locked the door so he could not join me. I turned the water on and jumped in. As it usually does the shower made me feel significantly better, I was quick though I wanted to return to lounging on the couch. I jumped out, wrapping myself in a towel and headed to Eric's bedroom, there was a draw which had some of my clean clothes in it. I changed into sweatpants and a sports bra, just trying to be comfortable, while also hoping I could convince Eric to take his shirt off like me. I returned to my spot on the couch where Eric was waiting.

"Why did you lock the door?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you in there with me," I replied.

"Pretty selfish Tris, I mean we should always try and conserve water, now I have to shower taking more water up," he joked. I rolled my eyes at him but could not hide my smile. He got up and I heard the shower turn back on. I curled up in the corner of the couch and waited for him to return. There was a knock on the door and I decided to answer it.

"Hey Four," I said, once I saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey…" I could tell he was thrown off guard that I had answered the door and probably didn't help I didn't have a shirt on.

"Eric is in the shower, did you need to talk to him?" I asked.

"No I was looking for you; well I wanted to talk to Eric too." He seemed confused but after a moment he tried again. "I just heard you are going to be joining me on the factionless mission on Thursday, I wanted to see how you are with that, it is a weird situation and I am sure I can get a replacement, someone with more experience," he said.

"I don't mind, I can keep you safe," I assured him. "What do you mean you just found out? Didn't you request me as your partner?"

He shook his head and laughed slightly, "No I just met with Max and he told me about the plan for you and this mission would be good experience. I don't mind if you don't that's why I was looking for you to make sure you are willing to cover my back out there."

"Yeah Four, I have no issues or hard feelings I want to do this and you can trust me," I assured him.

"Okay then, I will see you at the debriefing meeting tomorrow." With that he walked away, I closed the door and returned to the couch. Weird Max had told me Four requested me when that didn't seem to be the case, what that really meant to me was one of them was lying and I am not sure who, or why either of them would bother to. Eric eventually joined me on the couch. He had on black running shorts and a big comfy looking sweatshirt. It was a very gloomy day; I understand why he wanted to be conformable.

"Hey Four was just over here," I said, when he crashed down next to me.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"He said that Max just told him I was going to be working with him on Thursday and asked if I minded, that he would request someone else if I didn't want to do it…" I explained.

"I thought you said he requested you?"

"That is what Max told me." I could tell Eric's thoughts were spinning, and I couldn't blame him as mine were doing the same thing, but I was tired of it. "Hey can we just stop thinking about every person, every meeting, every anything outside this apartment for the rest of the night?" I offered.

He looked at me, thought for a moment and then abruptly got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I was not sure if he was mad, or offended by what I had said; with Eric it was always safe to assume he was irritated about something. I heard some noise coming from the kitchen, cabinets opening and closing glasses clinking together. Eventually Eric reappeared with two glasses of wine and a plate full of cheeses and bread. He handed me a glass and placed the food down on the table.

"How about I take care of you for the night," he said genuinely. I was so blown away by him, his more gentle side was rare but when he did things like this I knew I was right falling for him.

"How about we take care of each other?" He nodded before leaning over and kissing me for a moment. We clinked glasses and spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch, drinking, laughing and just being together. We didn't talk about anything but yourselves.

 **A/N Short feel good kind of chapter, but setting some more things up. who is lying here and why? Stay tuned. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Eric was up early again to attended some more initiate meetings, it was a long process, meeting with each person seemed very tedious, especially once you got past the elite few who had real potential to add to Dauntless everyone besides the top ten I would think would all be very similar and very droll to deal with. I took my time getting out of bed, slowly made my way to the shower, lounged around until lunch time, before heading towards the conference room where my debriefing would be taking place. I walked in and Eric was talking with Max, Four was just sitting in a chair. There were 3 other Dauntless men there that I recognized but had not personally met. I sat in a chair in the second row next to one of the men I didn't know.

"You must be Tris," he said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I replied.

"I am Swizz," he introduced. His name seemed a bit peculiar to me. I clearly showed my feelings on my face as he smirked at me. "Like a Swiss Army Knife," he explained. He proceeded to roll up his sleeve and show me a very large scar on his shoulder. "Got stabbed trying to break up a fight."

"Fun way to earn a new name."

"You are Eric's new girl right?" he asked, lowing his tone and glancing over to Eric.

"Yeah I am," I laughed. "You don't have to whisper it is not a secret."

"It is just weird," he said, relaxing a little.

"And why is that?"

"He is so big and you are so small, I mean he could eat you," he joked.

"She is more vicious than she looks," Eric said from behind him. He must have jumped ten feet in the air, one of the funniest things I have seen in a long time. He glanced up at Eric before sliding over 2 seats. Eric replaced him with an annoyed look on his face.

"That was pretty funny," I admitted. He didn't really cheer up though. "What is wrong?"

"Just a long day of dealing with morons," he said. I just nodded understanding how that could be very taxing. Max called attention to the room and I felt myself becoming excited, I was beyond ready to be in some action. All this initiation stuff was getting on my last nerve I wanted to actually contribute and was more determined than ever to prove myself.

"This should be a simple day; we will all leave Thursday morning at 6am sharp. You will be assigned a sector, you will walk the entire region, and you will take an inventory and assessment of the Factionless numbers and record any sense of hostility. You will return to Dauntless by 6pm or you will be assumed under direst. You will be given a radio, use it to call in any issues you encounter, we are allowed to protect ourselves with whatever force we may need. These are Factionless people… no one will miss them." The room of men laughed which I thought was appalling, hurting someone just because you could get away with it was not funny to me.

"Tris don't let Four come back injured, you are new to the field it is your sole responsibility to keep watch his back, that is your mission, do you understand?" Max asked.

"I understand," I agreed.

"How come Four is the only one who gets a little hottie to follow him around, I can show her a better time than he can." One of the guys joked. I felt myself blush and saw Eric become enraged.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Eric yelled shooting up out of his chair.

"What is your problem Eric?" the guy asked, standing up defensibly.

"That is my girlfriend you are talking about," he spat out. He kicked the guys chair at him and took a step forward. The guy immediately put his hands up.

"Dude I didn't know, it was just a joke." It was interesting to see this large man back down so quickly when Eric challenged him. He and Eric were built really similarly I wouldn't see a reason the man should be physically intimidated by him especially to this degree. Eric was clearly the alpha around everyone, every person he ever came at backed down immediately besides Four at least, but Eric wouldn't fight him because he would be in serious trouble.

"Well now you do," he crossed his arms and leaned his weight back. "This meeting is over; if you have questions then you are too incompetent to be assigned to this mission. Everyone is dismissed." Everyone made their way out of the room; I waited until it was just Four and myself. Eric walked out talking with Max "Well that was fun," I said.

"Eric doesn't like meetings in general so it is not hard to set him off," Four joked. "And seems you are a sensitive topic for him."

"Do you guys ever fight for real around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in initiation we fought for real, not sparing everyone actually tried to hurt each other, does anything like that ever happen to Dauntless members after initiation?" I explained.

"Not usually, people get in fights but that is different, why?"

"I just think it is interesting to see how intimidated everyone is of Eric, I makes me assume he must fight pretty well besides his obvious strength advantage even people who match him physically are scared of him as soon as he becomes physical, or even looks like he might become physical."

"Yeah… most of Dauntless has seen Eric fight, he has seriously injured people here, and I mean you saw what he did to your friend Al that was pretty tame. When he gets really angry sometimes he can't stop himself, he has been pulled off people who he would have killed if someone hadn't been there to stop him." He exhaled a small breath. "It honestly shocks a lot of people you are not scared of him, you guys must fight, he has to become physical. There is no way he can just be calm with you all the time."

I laughed a little, "He certainly is not calm around me all the time. We fight but he would never hurt me or lay a hand on me, I'm not scared of him in the slightest."

"You mean he wouldn't hurt you besides breaking your ribs and bruising your back," Four clarified.

"That was different, when was my back bruised?"

"I saw you running the other day with your shirt off, saw you had some bruises on your back, figured Eric was the only person who could have caused them." I didn't remember having bruises on my back, they could have been from when he slammed me to the ground in the training room but I doubted it since we were on the padding, it then occurred to me it was more likely from when he had pinned me against the wall or in the shower…"

"Not all bruises are bad," I told him.

"What does that mean?" Four asked.

"It means Eric is aggressive with me, and I like it. He doesn't hurt me if I tell him to stop he does," I said trying to be delicate. It wasn't Four's business but I didn't want anyone to think he was hurting me, because that was not the case and he had a bad enough reputation as it was. I saw understanding cross Four's face.

"I guess I didn't think of that," he admitted.

"I am going to see if I can catch up with Eric, see you Thursday," I said leaving him. I wondered around for a bit before I located Eric in a hallway talking to some girl and as I got closer I realized it was Keke and she was crying. As soon as my eyes met hers she turned around and stormed off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"We just finished meeting with her, she requested the security room but under my advisement was put out on the fence due to issues with her character. She was just embarrassing herself further by begging for a second chance," he said.

"Why did you do that? I told you I would handle her," I replied rolling my eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you, she had character issues, and she cannot be trusted due to her immaturity so she cannot be put around any kind of security related jobs. She will get reevaluated in a year, I would have done the same thing even if she hadn't attacked you," he explained, clearly agitated walking away from me.

"Hey, I want to see you fight," I said, grabbing his arm so he would look at me.

"What? Fight who?" I had clearly thrown him off.

"That guy in the meeting, he was scared of you, Four said it is because everyone has seen you fight. I want to see you fight someone for real."

"It is not that impressive, but you will see in the tournament."

"Not that impressive? Since when are you modest haven't you beaten everyone in Dauntless? Aren't you the top dog?" I asked joking around but he was not amused.

"Four told you that did he? I am sure he also reminded you how he beat me in initiation? How he has beaten me both times we fought."

"It is not like that, he said no such thing, not everything is a big deal like that, I only brought it up because I think it is pretty cool my boyfriend is the big scary Dauntless leader and it kind of turns me on thinking about you beating the stuffing out of someone," I teased, taking a step closer to him, putting my hands lightly on his chest, he finally smirked.

"Well you should have just said so," he replied. He pushed me back against the wall and kissing me for a second. I pushed him off of me with a laugh, I was happy I had cheered him up.

"I want us to make it to the final round, me and you for the last fight."

"Tris why would you want that? Why do you want me to hurt you?" he asked, I knew he was on a short fuse as it was but it was important he knew how I felt.

"I want everyone in Dauntless to see that you can't hurt me, that we can compete and after whoever the loser is, we will not be damaged, maybe a little bruised up but not hurt, injured maybe but you can't hurt me Eric, I know there are going to be bruises and time when you stand over me but anyone who thinks you are capable of hurting me is just a moron."

"Everyone would expect me to go easy on you, I would have to fight you just as I would anyone else, I would injure you."

"And I would recover and you would cook me dinner for an entire week and we would be just fine." He cracked another smile and I was happy to see it.

"A whole week?" he joked.

"Watch yourself though, I am going to be ready for this tournament, I may never be as big and strong as you are but that doesn't mean I can't beat you. You are big and slow and I know your weak spots."

"I am so worried," he mocked. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him before pushing past him.

"And where do you think you are going with all that sass?"

"To the gym, I need to run, I would ask you to come but we both know you cannot keep up." I made a face at him before turning the corner; Four was leaning against the wall. "Are you waiting for me?"

"I wanted to talk a little about Thursday I just didn't want to interrupt you and Eric, do you have some time?"

"I need to get my run in before it gets too hot, can you jog and talk at the same time?" I asked.

"If you are trying to get ready for the tournament running yourself is actually going to hurt you, you have probably the highest stamina of most Dauntless members, you need to build muscle, I can help you if you want, rehabbing my shoulder has me using some lighter weights, it would really help you," he offered.

"I don't run to be in shape, I run because it makes me happy, but I get your point I do really want to compete well so maybe I will join you then, you are a combat instructor if anyone can get me ready for this is should be you." I followed him down to the training room and we began with a light lift, I tend to avoid lifting weights, I usually did body weight workouts and cardio, but I knew this would take me to the next level. After that we moved onto some punching bag work. Four watched me before putting his hands on my waist and twisting it to adjust my stance.

"Your core is weak, you need it to be the strongest part of you, and it will help you through a lot more than any of your other muscles, if you use your core it will allow you to hit harder and more often. I would focus on that these next few weeks." He said before removing his hands.

"I will work on that," I agreed, brushing some of the sweat off of my face. I took a few more good swings before heading over to work on some moves with Four in the fighting area. He helped me improve my kicks before sweeping his legs under mine knocking me to the ground. I burst into laughter as he pinned me, unintentionally tickling my sides.

"Okay I concede," I said.

"Dauntless never give up," Four mocked, I knew he was making fun of Eric but it was funny. He allowed me up and then gave me a high five. "I almost forgot how good you are… almost. Just remember to watch your feet at all times, the younger Dauntless members won't try to knock you off your feet usually but when you go against some of the more experienced fighters they will."

"Alright I will remember that." I brushed my hand through my hair smoothing it out a bit. "Would you be willing to help me out a few times a week?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Eric?"

"It's not the same with him, he sees me with limitations, I just want to be trained not worried about anything other than my skill."

"I don't know if I want to work with you in close quarters all the time, Tris I still have feelings for you…" I felt dumb immediately for asking, like how insensitive of me.

"Oh… of course, sorry for asking." I felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do know. "Did you want to talk about Thursday still?" I asked remembering he had mentioned that before we began working.

"Just be ready for Thursday, not for my sake but for your own," he warned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means everything from here on out is a test for you, they are looking for you to fail, being with Eric stacks the deck against you."

"And what the hell does that mean?" I asked, becoming irritated.

"It means you are a weakness for Eric, while you would make a good leader you won't be better than Eric, meaning the role they need you to play can be filled by someone else, not as well but it can be. There is no one to fill Eric's position and there never will be he is one of a kind," he said rolling his eyes. "If you change him in the slightest, affect his leadership skills at all, that will be the end for you and they will use any excuse they can to cut you out, any mistake will be the end of you if Eric shows weakness or change you are done in leadership, they see you as a threat." He was so serious it was scary, everything he said made me angry but at the same time it scared me that he was right, that they wanted me in leadership that I was the best but Eric while he was under Max he kept everyone in line he was the most feared he enforced the rules and there was no replacing him. "It will be the end of Eric too… if he shows weakness there will be no coming back from that."

"I need to go meet Eric for dinner, thanks for the tips." I rushed out and jogged up to my apartment. I slammed the door and just didn't know what to do with myself; I stomped around slamming doors and just being furious. I heard my door open and I was prepared to scream at whoever had entered but it was Eric and I didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing stomping around over here? I heard you when I was opening my door."

I saw him and I saw everything ending. Ruining his leadership position, everything he has worked for, all the things Max had said to me, threatened me basically, and then Four I know he was just looking out for me he cared about me, he didn't care about Eric but everything he said was right. Once a reputation was ruined there would be no recovery, if people thought for a second I made Eric soft then there would be no living that down for him.

"Tris is everything alright…?"

Tears began streaming down my face looking at him I could almost feel a crack in my heart forming. "Eric…I think… I think," before I could finish his lips were on mine, he had shoved me against the wall.

"You are not allowed to talk anymore," he told me. He tore my shirt off me, kissing down my neck. "Whatever you were just thinking I never want you to think it again."

"You don't know what I was going to say," I whispered. He took my hands above my head and stared hard at me.

"What did I say?" he asked. "No more talking from you." He ripped my pants down and then tore my underwire in half. I could see my door was still open and I wanted to tell him to close it but he told me not to talk anymore. His hands and lips wondering all over me, my thoughts were put on hold for the moment, the only thing I was thinking about was Eric and his hands on my sweet spot.

"My door," I whispered.

Eric grinned at me, "that is strike 3 Tris," he wrapped his hand around my throat and applied pressure, I could still steal a few breaths here and there but before I could even think he was inside of me, the pleasure was unreal, he was squeezing my neck and thrusting against me, forcing me hard into the wall. I tried to scream as I reached my climax but there was no room for noise to escape, a few moments later I felt Eric finish inside me. He released the pressure from my throat and leaned against me into the wall. "Whatever you were thinking, I never want you to think it again." He told me. I saw the serious look on his face.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," I whispered.

"And neither do you…"

"I'm sorry," A few more tears fell down my face.

"No more tears," he said. "Come shower at my place and we can go to bed early tonight."

"All my clothes are here…" I said thinking out loud. "I should just shower here and then come over."

"Bring your clothes to my place. I will make room for them," he replied.

"I have this big apartment you don't need to do that."

"Did that sound like a question?" he demanded. I shook my head. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Don't hurt me Tris," he whispered. "Just come over please."

"I'm not going to hurt you," I replied nodding my head in agreement. "You are right, thank you for stopping me, whatever I was thinking I was just having a bad day, you make everything better just by being you."

"If fucking you against a wall is what I need to do to make your day better than I am a pretty lucky guy myself." He joked. I slapped his shoulder and pushed him off of me.

"Give me a minute to get myself together and I will be right over."

"All you ever have to do is say no, or tell me to stop," he said, looking back at me.

"I know, if I ever want you to stop I will tell you, I'm not scared of you when you are being aggressive, you should know that by now." Instead of walking out he turned around and headed to my bedroom. I went and closed the door behind him seeing as I had no pants on. He met me in the hallway with some shorts in his hands. He handed them to me and I put them on slightly confused. Once I was clothes enough he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"You are acting weird, I don't want you to be alone. You are coming with me," he said. HE walked across the hall to his apartment. I saw Lex was walking down the hall and stopped when she saw us. I buried my head into Eric's shoulder embarrassed; my shirt was still half torn. Once he closed the door to his apartment he set me down.

"You are ridiculous," I told him.

"Get in the shower and I will bring your clothes over here."

"But what if I don't want to shower alone?" I asked, raining an eyebrow at him. He smirked at me.

"Let's go," he said, slapping my ass before pulling me towards the bathroom. I laughed and followed him willingly; my mood had turned around completely. I knew the worries would return but for now all I needed was to be with Eric.

 **A/N Update! Hope everyone is liking it, thinking of doing a short section form Eric's point of view when he walked in and saw Tris, what was he thinking? Just a thought. More to come, thanks for the opinions and support!**


	20. Chapter 20

Eric's POV

Dealing with all of these initiates was draining me, I don't know why they meet with leaders at all, we should just assign them jobs I spend all this team evaluating them and I still have to spend days meeting with them and hearing them complain if they don't get the job they want, if they wanted to choose maybe they should have done better I have no time for these children. Dealing with Tris's friends was especially taxing, them thinking they would get some kind of special treatment or sympathy; Christina was the worst of them all, Candor people in general don't know when to shut up, and that her opinion is not valued by me even if Tris does value it. I needed to get back to my apartment before I run into anyone else and lose my cool, hopefully Tris will be waiting for me and we can get dinner.

"Eric," I heard called, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"What do you want Four?" I asked.

"Tris is upset, she just left the training room, just thought I would give you a heads up so you can find her," he said.

"I don't need your help with my girlfriend, if she was upset it was probably from you always bothering her, she doesn't need someone to hold her hand every time she gets angry." Four laughed slightly. The urge I had to just take a swing at his was growing with each passing second.

"Yeah I am sure I upset her, that is why she asked me to train her for the tournament, why she told me you can't do it because you treat her differently than other Dauntless members. Weird how she is suddenly upset all the time now that she is dating you, she never got this upset before you, ever think about that?" he asked, I took a step towards him.

"Watch yourself," I threatened him. "If you think I am worried about your little obsession with Tris you are wrong, she doesn't want you she wants me, if you think helping train her or requesting her as your partner for this mission is going to change that than you are dumber than I thought."

"I didn't request her for Thursday," he snapped back. "And at least I don't scare her. The best part of her dating you is no one is ever going to have to steal her away, she will be running away from you as soon as she sees the monster you are. Destroying everything and everyone in your path, it is the only way you know how to be successful." He turned on his heels and walked off. I was going to teach him a lesson one of these days, if he wasn't Max's little pet he would be in a lot of hurt. I stormed off towards my apartment. Before I even reached my door I heard banging coming from Tris's apartment. I thought about just walking past it, she was a big girl she didn't need me to cradle her, she was allowed to be upset if she wanted to be, I stood at my door and heard another slam before deciding to see what got her ruffled up, besides she was pretty cute when that tiny little body got all worked up. I let myself in and saw her in the hallway right in front of me, her face changed instantly when she saw me; rage and frustration disappearing into despair and heartbreak, it was all over her face. She was sweaty and her hair was a mess sticking out in different places, she had clearly been in the training room like Four had told me. When our eyes met the color left her face and tears developed instantly, I felt my stomach drop, having her look at me and look like that made me sick, I never wanted to be the reason for that look on her face, tears fell down her cheeks and I could see her trembling.

"Tris is everything alright?" I asked, the silence made everything worse I needed her to talk, tell me what had her breaking down right in front of my eyes.

"Eric… I think… I think." She was visibly shaking and I could see the storm that was going on in her mind, she was a wreck inside. Suddenly I was terrified, she was about to say this was a mistake that she didn't think she could do this anymore. I felt myself become sick, before shoving those feelings aside and replacing them with aggression, feelings were useless I needed to stay aggressive and in control it was what she liked about me, it is how I operated the best, it is the only way I operate. I pushed her back against the wall and kissed her as hard as I could.

"You are not allowed to talk anymore," I ordered her. She responded well to orders, I wanted to get all those thoughts out of her head. I didn't want her to say something she couldn't take back, something that would destroy me. I tore her shirt down the middle, she likes when I do things like that and I saw the smallest spark in her eye as I did it this time. "Whatever you were just thinking I never want you to think it again," I started kissing down her neck and I heard her exhale a breath, I was relieved it was calming her down.

"You don't know what I was going to say," she mumbled. I pulled back and looked at her, deep into her eyes.

"What did I say?" I asked her. I took both her hands and slammed them above her head. "No more talking from you." I tore her shorts off and destroyed her panties. I was biting at her neck, her breathing coming in short gasps as I rubbed her sensitive spot, it always drives her insane.

"My door…" it was barely auditable. Even with everything that was going on she found time to be modest and shy, tiny things like this that no other man would notice drove me crazy for her. I knew the door was still open but she wasn't listening to me and we couldn't have that, she needed to know I was in control that she was always going to be safe with me.

"That is strike 3 Tris," I smirked at her, and could see a wicked look in her eyes, she loved being defiant. I wrapped my hand around her throat and squeezed it slightly, being careful not to flex my strength too hard, she liked when I was rough with her but I didn't want to scare her or hurt her in any way, her body was reacting in a way that assured me she liked it. I heard her squeak and I was about to lose it just looking at her. I found my way inside her, being rough and thrusting hard into her, she tried to free her hands from above her head, and she struggled when she couldn't dig her claws into me. I felt her explode and not a moment later I did as well. I removed my hands form her and leaned against her and the wall for support letting my body recover.

"Whatever you were thinking I never want you to think it again," I repeated to her. She looked up and met my eyes. The things she did to me just by looking at me, she was so small and little and I loved towering over her making her feel secure, but I was no fool I saw the fire within her, she was a fighter she was stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," she mumbled.

"And neither do you," I reminded her. If she was sure of what she wanted to say I would not have stopped her, I would never attempt to stop her if she wanted to tell me something but she was emotionally unstable and I wasn't going to allow her the chance to say something that would not only hurt her but me as well.

"I am sorry." More tears fell down her face. She cried too much, I hated it, there was no reason she should cry, I would fix whatever was bothering her she didn't need to cry.

"No more tears. Come shower at my place and we can go to bed early." I wanted this day to be over; I wanted her thoughts to be as far away as they could be from whatever was going on in her head.

"All my clothes are here…" she said, I could see her mind working now, she was in the middle of a thought. "I should just shower here and then come over."

"Bring your clothes to my place. I will make room for them," I told her, I didn't want her to be left alone; nothing good would come of that right now.

"I have this big apartment you don't need to do that." I saw she was embarrassed now; that she thought it was an imposition for me that she thought she was stepping over a boundary that wasn't there.

"Did that sound like a question?" She shook her head. I softened my expression slightly and brushed my hand across her cheek, she had told me I needed to work on my gentle touch and based on her expression it seemed I was getting better. "Don't hurt me Tris," I said, in all seriousness "Just come over please." It felt so unnatural to put myself in this vulnerable position but she was scaring me, I had few fears, but this tiny beautiful girl was terrifying me. I would never be able to admit it to anyone not even her, but no matter what I told myself there was no lying about how I felt, how much she means to me and how losing her would kill me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said in her soft voice, she sounded so gentle and delicate it amazed me how tough she actually was sometimes, the ability to be sensitive and work through all the feelings she allowed herself to feel while being this fierce fighter was truly unbelievable to me. "You are right, thank you for stopping me, whatever I was thinking I was just having a bad day; you make everything better just by being you." I saw color return to her cheeks and she smiled, she was lightening up.

"If fucking you against a wall is what I need to do to make your day better than I am a pretty lucky guy myself." I wanted to keep the mood light now, keep her happy, though I failed frequently at it; it was my responsibility to keep her happy. I needed to do better if I was going to keep her.

"Give me a minute to get myself together and I will be right over." Her voice was still shaky, though I saw her becoming her more herself something was still off and I didn't like the idea of leaving her even for a moment. It then occurred to me that I had shaken her up a little, with how aggressive I was.

"All you ever have to do is say no, or tell me to stop," I told her. I never wanted her to feel forced, I pushed boundaries with her and she pushed them right back with me, not in the same way, I pushed her physically and she was always testing my emotional boundaries. I couldn't shake what Four said about her being scared of me.

"I know, if I ever want you to stop I will tell you, I'm not scared of you when you are being aggressive, you should know that by now." She couldn't have said anything better, she wasn't scared of me, and she knew I would never hurt her. I walked into her bedroom and found some clean shorts before returning to her and forcing them onto her, she was laughing as I struggled to get her clothed, I knew I would never be successful putting a shirt on her I was better at taking them off so I figured that was close enough. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"You are acting weird; I don't want you to be alone. You are coming with me," I informed her. I walked us across to my place, I felt her hid her face into my shoulder as I saw someone was in the hallway, I didn't care she had nothing to be ashamed of her body was perfect. I set her down once we were inside.

"You are ridiculous."

"Get in the shower and I will bring your clothes over here." I wasn't going to let her think she couldn't have things at my place. My apartment was bigger than hers and I barely used it for anything other than sleeping, before her I was never home, I never had a reason to be.

"But what if I don't want to shower alone?" she asked, putting on a seductive grin.

I couldn't help the stupid look I knew I had on my face, "let's go." I pulled her towards the bathroom and was ready to keep this girl happy all night long, it was clear she was back to her normal self, whatever had upset her was long gone, but I couldn't help but worry about what had her thinking I was bad for her, had her so close… I shook my head shaking away the thought. I needed to be happy for her, keep her happy. She turned the water on and then looked at me with a small smile, I knew she wanted me to turn the lights off and I did without saying a word. Her shyness kept me honest it was so easy to forget because she was such a fireball usually, so bold and afraid of nothing. One day I would earn her complete trust and she would not feel shy around me, one day there would be no shame or embarrassment between us.

…

Tris's POV

Waking up in the morning I was extremely sore, I wasn't sure if it was from my weight training with Four or my late night adventures with Eric, but I needed to start stretching or something otherwise I would be limping around Dauntless. I was happy to see Eric was still in bed next to me. He was awake on working on a laptop, it was funny to see him doing something so ordinary, when people think of Eric they think of him being a this great leader but even someone as powerful and strong as Eric has to do everyday things like check his email and fill out paper work.

"Hey," my voice was scratchy. He looked over to me and smiled; he set his laptop aside and yanked me so I was sitting on his lap facing him. My knees on either side of his kegs, it was actually a nice stretch for my groin. I traced my fingertips over his exposed abdomen. "Do you keep your shirt off just so I will stare at you?" I asked.

"I do it in the hopes you will take your shirt off," he replied leaning forward and kissing me. His hands found their way under my shirt, I felt him squeeze me before grabbing the fabric and beginning to bundle it up. I shoved his hands free.

"No way, I am already in my underwear," I said. I was wearing one of Eric's shirts and my underwear. I was not going to let him pull the shirt off with no bra on. He agreed and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?" he asked, bringing a serious tone to the morning. Thinking back on yesterday I felt my face flush, I let everything get to me. I was embarrassed that he had seen me like that and how I let people get to me, had me doubting myself. I didn't know what to say to him, part of me wanted to talk about but I was just too ashamed.

"I wasn't thinking clearly." He frowned at me.

"I think that much is clear," he said. "What happened?" he pressed. I had no answer I couldn't tell him, the words just wouldn't form. I couldn't tell him that I was a weakness that I could hurt his leadership in dauntless, I don't know that I would ever be able to admit that to anyone. I knew it didn't have to be that way though and I wasn't going to let it happen. We would be strong together equally; always in different ways but that is what was going to make us unstoppable, our differences would bring us together. I just shook my head. His face became stern.

"It's Thursday… I just." She rolled his eyes at me and I could see him became agitated.

"Don't lie to me." I exhaled a deep breath.

"Just let this one go," I finally said after taking a long time to think.

"Tris..." I could tell he wasn't going to.

"Did that sound like a question?" I asked trying to perk up, he did not seem amused. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Not after last night, I don't know what is in your head, and you won't tell me." I couldn't blame him for that, I felt defeated now.

"Because you are so good at talking to me?" I asked. "You can't demand I open up to you when you are barely capable of doing that for me…" I knew I was deflecting and that wasn't fair. "Just let me have this one." I saw the conflict in his eyes.

"One condition," he finally spoke. I was so happy I would agree to anything. "You get that cute, tight little ass of yours up and cook me some breakfast." He put a grin on his face and I have never felt so relieved in my life. I didn't want to fight and I didn't want to lie to him but I also didn't want to open up about this, I wanted to prove to myself that it wasn't going to be an issue. This was all in my head and Eric didn't need to have it on his mind.

"Deal." He squeezed my waist causing me to laugh before allowing me to crawl off him. I headed into the kitchen happy to make Eric food, while also realizing I was starving as well. Today was going to be a good day.

 **A/N There is a little insight into Eric's head. Stay tuned much more to come! Thanks for all the amazing responses!**


	21. Chapter 21

I was happy to get to Thursday, I was prepared to keep Four safe and excited to be in the field. I met him outside the compound at 530 AM. It felt good to have a gun in my hand and a mission on my mind. He had a map of our designated section that I had gone over a million times previously. I was relaxed heading out into the city but as soon as the Dauntless compound was out of sight I was on alert my eyes cutting across every skyline or dark window looking for motion.

"You can relax nothing is going to happen," Four said, after about two hours of walking. We had encountered two different groups of factionless, both groups had 8+ people in them but everyone was friendly so far.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about who shot you and why? And for that matter why are you so positive it won't happen again?"

"Whoever it was wanted to send a message and they accomplished that, if they had wanted to kill me they would have done it, a single shot means they were aiming for a specific spot, a non-fatal way to send a message to Dauntless leadership."

"And what message is that?"

"I have no idea," he said shrugging his shoulders. We continued to walk the area and as the sun went down we had covered the ground in great detail. There were no hostile Factionless that we encountered while the size of groups we found was a bit surprising it was nothing to be hostile about. "Let's get back so I can get the paper work done before the day is out," Four said. We didn't talk most of the day, a lot of quiet time between us; I was starting to believe that he hadn't requested me as a partner but I intended to find out.

"Max told me you requested to have me with you today, why would he have said that if that wasn't the case?" I blurted out after thinking about it all day long. He exhaled a deep breath before looking at me.

"It is a test," he replied. "For Eric, they want to see how he handles adversity when it comes to you. It is no secret this aggravates Eric but to my knowledge he said nothing about it and neither did you so well done."

"What was the point of the test exactly?" I asked confused.

"To make sure Eric's feelings toward you don't impact his leadership skills or your ability to work with leaders. Max can't always be thinking about who your partner is and if that will upset Eric, you have to be able to take orders and work with everyone, it is the same reason Eric and I live next to each other, it is another test to make sure we are putting Dauntless first, not letting our emotions effect our judgment."

"That is stupid," I said, and began walking again. I wanted to get back to the compound as well now. "If they wanted to test that Max should have paired Eric with you."

"We are paired together all the time, and it is not by accident," Four said jogging to catch up with me.

"I guess I just figured you guys were the best that is why you worked together often."

"You have to be able to work well with everyone, you don't have to like them or get along with everyone but an important part of leadership is the skill to take orders while also keeping your feelings outside the door, there is no room for that kind of stuff here, at least in Max's eyes."

"Well that is good to know." We did not speak until we were just outside the compound.

"I will help you train for the tournament," Four said, out of nowhere. I was about to decline quickly but truth be told I needed his help and our talk early made me think it was okay to accept. Feelings aside it was best for me to train with the best and Four was by far the most qualified to help me. I paused and looked at him, he had his smirk on. "Don't make a big deal out of it," he said, his face cracking into a smile.

"I would like that," I agreed. He nodded and led the rest of the way to the compound. We were the first group back. I followed Four to the conference room we were supposed to meet in and he walked me through some of the standard paper work that was required after most missions outside the compound. We had completed the paper work and waited for Max to return. It was only 5pm so everyone had another hour before something was off.

"Was it as exciting as you hoped?" Four asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"It was nice to get out of the compound and explore the city a little. And at least I did my job, you have returned unharmed."

"Yeah you must be exhausted for all the work you did out there, protecting me and everything." It was easy to see why everyone falls for Four, he was such a sweet charming guy without even meaning to be his humor made everyone laugh and he while he could be intimidating at first the moment he decided to let you in even slightly you saw he was just a teddy bear, while he had some control issues everyone has issues, Eric can't open up, I am an emotional mess it is really just picking your poison. Max walked in before I could respond.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"No problems in our sector, Tris finished the paper work, only thing surprising was some larger numbers than I would have expected, it seems they are making communities together but everyone was friendly towards us," Four explained quickly before handing Max the report. Right as Max opened the report Swizz walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"No problems with my area, I will do the paperwork tomorrow," he said, before looking down at me. "Tris are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"We always drink after missions, everyone who participated has to, right Four?" he asked glancing at Four. Max shot a look at Four that I didn't understand. And Four nodded though he did not look very enthused about it.

"We talking about drinks?!" Blake said as he entered the room. Four had explained that Blake was the guy who pissed Eric off in the meeting when he made a comment about me.

"Yeah man come on Tris was just telling me how thirsty she was," Swizz joked. I glanced at the clock and it was almost 540 now. Eric should be back soon.

"Come on little girl we will take good care of you," Blake pulled me under his arm and Swizz and Four followed behind us. "Wouldn't want to break tradition now would you?" I rolled my eyes before agreeing and walking out with the guys, I did want to fit in and if we celebrated after a successful mission then that is what I would do. Eric would join us shortly so I didn't see a problem with it. We made it to the pit before I was finally able to free myself from Blake.

"What sounds good?" Swizz asked.

"A long island," I said. It was the only drink I could remember that wasn't a shot, and I do remember it being not terrible. I was mostly happy I came up with something fast enough to not look like a newbie.

"Damn Tris you came to play," Blake said in approval. I glanced at Four and he didn't seem real happy to be here but I did see him get a beer from the bar. I glanced at the clock and it was 615, he should be back by now. "Here you go," Blake said handing me the glass. I was hesitant to drink it after being drugged and I could tell Blake knew something was off. "Something wrong? Isn't that what you wanted?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't want to explain the whole story as it was embarrassing and I wanted these guys to see me as an equal. "Last time I drank I got hurt," I said, simply.

"What did you do fall down?" Swizz asked.

"No someone took advantage of my state and hurt me," I admitted. Swizz and Blake looked at me for a long moment.

"Were not gonna let anything happen to you, it's our jobs to watch each other's back right?" I smirked and agreed. "You kept Four safe, we will keep you safe, that is how it works, next time I can count on you right?" Blake asked.

"Of course," I agreed.

"Cheers," Swizz added. We all clinked glasses and even Four joined in with a smile on his face. I realized half way through my long island that I hadn't eaten in hours and that was a bad combination with drinking, none of the guys could have eaten much today but maybe that was the point as they drank beer after beer. The later it got the more concerned I was that Eric had not joined us.

"Come dance with me Tris," Blake said, pulling me towards the dance floor. It was still pretty early only about 9pm so there wasn't a ton of people but that didn't seem to matter to Blake.

"Dude no way," Swizz said yanking me back. I almost fell from the sudden jolt. Blake looked at Swizz confused. "Eric would murder you," Swizz reminded him. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped, they were scared of Eric and he wasn't even here.

"I am not scared of him," he grinned.

"You sure looked like a pussy in that meeting on Tuesday when he started up with you," Four said. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, the more time passed the more Four was loosening up, which I knew was due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"I don't see you standing up to him," Blake challenged.

"Shut up bro, Four is the only one who could even scratch Eric," Swizz answered.

"Tris gave him that black eye a few days back," Four said. I felt my face get hot as they all looked at me for confirmation.

"He trains with you?" Blake asked in disbelief. "He never trains with anyone. Always thinking he is too good, that everyone is below him." The jealousy was clear in his voice, it was obvious he had asked or tried to train with Eric but he declined.

"That's because he is too good for you," Four laughed.

"Is that how you got the bruises on your back?" Swizz asked looking at me. I looked at Four furious he was talking about me with these guys behind my back. He almost spit out his beer with laughter but held his hands up in the air indicating he was innocent. I knew Eric wasn't talking about me with anyone so it had to be Four.

"Why don't you tell her how you saw those bruises," Four added. This time Swizz's face turned bright red, it was funny to see a large man so uncomfortable.

"Yeah did Four tell you?" I asked, keeping my tone light, the alcohol affecting my mood.

"Go on and tell her," Four pressed.

"You run at the same time every day," Swizz said. I didn't understand what that had to do with anything we were talking about. "And you run with your shirt off…" he added. I still didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"He watches you run," Four finally clarified. I coughed up a laugh, part of me embarrassed, part flattered, and part of me thought that was just really funny.

"Don't make it sound creepy!" Swizz yelled. "I am usually in the back part of the compound when you jog by in the mornings."

"It's okay," I told him.

"Dude is that why you started taking the morning shifts?" Blake boomed. Everyone broke out into a fit of laughter as Swizz's face turned purple.

"So what you gave Eric a black eye and he slammed you down and it bruised your back," Blake asked returning to the original topic. It was my turn to become purple.

"Those bruises aren't from fighting," Four said, "Tris likes it rough."

"Shut up Four!" I yelled.

"Oh damn girl marry me now," Swizz asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him in the chest.

"How do you know so much about her personal life?" Blake asked, turning the spot light on Four. He thought for a moment.

"We train together, were friends." He smiled at me and it was a good feeling. If there was any way to build back my friendship with Four I was going to do it. I never meant to hurt him and I valued him as a friend.

"Damn girl, maybe you are more vicious than you look, if you can keep up with the two of them then you can probably do some major damage," Blake said.

"Okay no more talking let's get shots!" I declared wanting this conversation to end. Everyone cheered and we headed to the bar. Eventually I did end up dancing with all the guys, nothing too aggressive, I did allow Swizz to put his hands on my hips but that was about it, I may have been drunk but that didn't mean I was stupid. The night went by in a blur, lots of laughing and drinking and I felt like I fit in, as it got later our group grew and I met a bunch of older Dauntless members. As it approached midnight though I knew I needed to find Eric; it wasn't like him to not come find me or give any indication as to his location.

It wasn't too long before Keke found her way over to our group, my eyes narrowed in on her as she started chatting up some of the older male Dauntless members. Suddenly I had an idea. "Swizz can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Anything you want," he agreed.

"See that girl over there?" I asked pointing in Keke's direction. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "What's with the face?"

"That girl is annoying, she is always bouncing from one big shot to the next, and she tried talking to me last week but as soon as Four showed up she was practically in his lap, I hate girls like that," he explained. I couldn't help but smile. I got the feeling Swizz and I were going to be good friends.

"Are you a big shot?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Duh Tris," he mocked. I made sure to exaggerate my eye roll at him. I whispered the plan to him and his grin grew as I finished talking, he nodded eagerly and headed off. I made my way close enough to hear without being obvious, luckily Keke was oblivious to everyone that wasn't a male. I watched as Swizz approached her.

"Hey, gorgeous where have you been all night?" He asked putting his arm around her. She spun around with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face. "Oh sorry, I thought you were Tris," he said taking his arm off of her. The disappointment followed by fury was so instantaneous it was actually hilarious.

"What do you want with her; don't you know she is dating Eric?" Keke spat.

"I just prefer to keep the company around me classy."

"I'm as classy as they get and I can still show you a good time," she said, turning the charm right back on. I don't know how I was ever friends with her, she was actually the most annoying person I had ever met, if she wasn't so mean I would feel bad for her.

"Why would I want a girl who has been with everyone?" That was my que.

"Hey Swizz!" I called. I could almost feel the daggers being shot from Keke's eyes. "I thought you were getting us drinks?" I asked. He pulled me under his arm and smiled. "Oh hi Keke, I didn't see you there how is the fence treating you?" I asked, in my most genuine voice possible." I saw her bubbling up inside.

"You think I don't have friends Tris, just because you are with Eric you think you can't be touched? Just wait, you think it was bad before, that was a harmless prank but now you have taken it way too far, better watch out," she threatened.

"It's a good thing I have friends to watch my back isn't that right?" I asked looking up at Swizz. He tightened his arm around me.

"That's right, I can't imagine anything getting past me or Blake or Four. We got each other's backs."

"Four doesn't care about you anymore," she said.

"Four never cared about you," I replied.

"What are we doing over here?" Blake asked oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"Hey Blake, want to come dance with me?" Keke asked, her sweetest voice returning.

"No thanks, I owe Tris a drink anyway," he said looking at me. "Right?" he asked, catching onto the tension and becoming confused. This couldn't have gone better, it was clear Keke was as humiliated as I had been the night she and Al drugged me.

"Right Blake," I agreed. "So good running into you," I said to Keke as the three of us turned to heads toward the bar. I knew it was petty and I should be above it but damn it felt so good to put her in her place, and it was even better knowing these guys had my back, I proved I could cover them even though nothing happened they respected me and I knew they would do anything to keep me safe, just as I would do for them, this is what being Dauntless is all about, building comradery and becoming stronger as a unit. After we took a shot I was hammered and suddenly in a dire need to find Eric.

"I am going to go look for Eric," I told Swizz.

"Okay I will come with you," he slurred out.

"No, no you stay and have fun," I insisted.

"I got your back Tris, come on let me help you," he said. I thought about it, I was definitely drunk and it wasn't the worst idea in the world to have someone with me, though he was way more impaired than I was.

"Okay, let's just go see if he is in his apartment," I agreed. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the pit. We got half way to Eric's apartment when Swizz dragged me to a stop.

"I need a break," he said, sliding onto the floor. I could see he needed some water and looking at him I suddenly felt the same way. I fell to the floor next to him resting my head on his shoulder. "You know Tris you are a pretty cool girl," he said.

"I just need to stop drinking so much," I mumbled. I closed my eyes and tried to make the feeling of vomiting go away.

"You need to be careful," Swizz said. I pulled my eyes open to look at him. "You are being tested more than you may think, just stay smart okay?" I couldn't comprehend what he was saying; I was barely able to stay conscious. "TRIS" he yelled. I snapped my head up and looked at him. "Do you have a key to Eric's apartment?" he asked.

"No," it was barley auditable.

"Go to your apartment and lock the door, don't let anyone in. Make sense?" he said.

"I can't get up," I said. He looked at me for a long moment. He shoved himself off the floor and then grabbed both of my hands and yanked me up. "Come on I got your back." I tried to walk but it was a mess. "I am going to pick you up," he told me. I nodded and he lifted me in his arms, his balance swayed for a moment before he was ready to move. I got my arms around his neck and held on. I tried to keep my eyes open but failed. I felt myself bobbing and knew we were headed up the stairs. "Okay go inside and lock the door," Swizz said putting me on my feet. I heard him but couldn't open my eyes and couldn't stand. "You are killing me," he mumbled. He shook me hard until I was awake. "Go inside and lock the door."

We were outside of my apartment, it was unlocked I didn't understand why he didn't just walk us in there. "You can sleep on the couch," I told him, knowing there was no way he was going to make it very far. He opened my door and shoved me inside.

"Lock the door, and go to bed," he told me. He was very stern about it. I watched as he slid to the ground and passed out. I tried to think of a way to get him inside but I was in no condition to move him. I sprinted to the bedroom and grabbed one of my blankets, I threw it on him and then slammed the door closed and flipped the lock. I managed to get to the couch and then unconsciousness took me.

Eric's POV

"How did it go?" Max asked, as I returned to his office. I had been waiting here since 530; I didn't understand why we didn't all meet up in a conference room and go over our findings like usual.

"I encountered some hostiles and large groups; it is all here in the report. Did everyone make it back?" It was just past 6pm.

"Everyone is back and reported similarly to you, they went off to celebrate. We are short staffed in the control room, I need you to go up there and help out for a few hours, and I need to get this paper work in the system."

I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't do that at Max. I wanted to see how Tris was doing, how she handled her first outing. I was not overly concerned as Four was with her and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Besides that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. I knew the only reason Max had put Tris with Four was to piss me off, and now he was keeping me from her to make sure I followed orders.

"I will head up there then," I said simply. He smirked and nodded. I walked out and headed to the control room. Seth didn't seem surprised to see me when I walked in; he was one of the leaders in the control room.

"You are all set up on the last computer," he told me. "I gave you the compound footage because it is usually the most interesting."

I walked over and took a seat and began watching the rotating footage. A major part of working in the control room was watching footage. It went through on rotation and you were supposed to pull footage that was suspect otherwise you just monitored the city and made sure there were no threats. As the footage flipped through I found Tris in the Pit with Blake, Swizz and Four and they were laughing and drinking. A few moments later the footage rotated. It is against protocol to pull footage so I did not, I waited for it to rotate back around. It was about a 20 minute loop before I was back looking at the Pit. They were all still just talking. As the night went on I watched as they went from talking to dancing. I watched Tris become intoxicated, started noticing her fix her balance or grab someone's arm to stabilize herself. As it got later Swizz put his hands around her, trying to pull her closer to him, I watched her push away from him, but he tried again putting his hands on her hips, this time she allowed it and began dancing with him. The footage changed. I was enraged, I knew I couldn't pull the footage, it would show a record of it and I would have to explain what I saw.

Another 20 minutes passed and when I found Tris again she was dancing with some of the older Dauntless girls. I tried to relax myself and get the image of Swizz's hands on Tris out of my head. I wasn't stupid, if Max thought he was being subtle he wasn't. I knew this was a test for me, to make sure I was doing my job without interference. I tried and tried to get my mind off of it but every 20 minutes I found my eyes scanning Tris, making sure she was okay making sure no one was going to hurt her. She danced with Four and it took all my strength to stay in my seat. She was more dancing around them than with them, Swizz was the only guy I saw she allowed to put his hands on her, there was a lot I didn't see though.

She was stumbling as time passed I saw she had drank way too much and soon she would need help. I saw Tris put her hands on Swizz's shoulders and she was talking close to him. They talked and then she pulled him out of the Pit. The footage changed and couldn't take it anymore. I typed the code to bring back the footage and found Tris again. She led him stumbling through the hallways; I pulled all the footage to keep track of them. It appeared they were headed to the apartments, but before they reached the stair case Swizz stopped her and slid to the ground. She talked to him for a moment before sliding down and leaning on him for support. They sat there for a while before Swizz woke her up. He dragged himself up and then yanked her off the ground… if he so much as touched her the wrong way I was going to murder him; throw him over the chasm without a second thought.

Tris wasn't walking well and Swizz eventually picked her up off the ground. I watched as he passed his floor and took her up to the seventh. He tried to open my door but it was locked. He put her down in front of her door and tried talking to her but I could see she was not listening. He shook her aggressively to get her attention but she still didn't seem to be responding well. He opened her door and shoved her inside; I was surprised she managed to stay on her feet. I watched her walk back out to him, he fell to the floor right outside her door. Just go inside Tris, that's all I wanted her to do, don't make a bad choice. She left but didn't close her door, she returned a few moments later and put a blanket over Swizz, before closing the door. I waited 5 minutes before deciding she was not coming back outside. I put the footage back in rotation, and exhaled a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"We are all good now, thanks for covering," Seth said, around 1230. I nodded and stood up to leave immediately. I went straight to Tris's when I got there Swizz was still passed out on the floor, I considered kicking him for putting his hands on her but decided Tris wouldn't like that very much, and he had managed to get her home safe, and stayed outside. I tried to open her door but it was locked. I needed to get a key to her place or more importantly she needed a key to my apartment so she could always stay there. I shoved Swizz over and his blood shot eyes opened. He looked alarmed when he saw me standing over him.

"I just put her inside," he said immediately, stumbling to get to his feet.

"If you ever put your hands on her again, I will break your neck," I told him. He had taken care of her but I didn't care. "Get out of here." He didn't say anything, he walked past me in a hurry and left. I headed across the hall and let myself in. Tris had done well today, she was nothing to worry about, I needed to watch my feelings, seeing another man put his hands on her even just to help her infuriated me more than anything else ever had by a long shot… I cared more about her than I have ever cared about anyone. I wanted to break down her door an get to her but I couldn't, I needed to trust her and go to bed, Swizz wasn't a bad choice in a friend, he was always a good solider and never caused problems.

 **A/N The climax is coming up! The ending is near. Stay tuned and watch it all unfold. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best.**


	22. Chapter 22

An ear splitting explosion shot me out of my sleep. The room was spinning but another explosion brought me to reality, I stumbled over to the bedroom and stripped out of my clothes putting on a fresh pair and fixing my hair into a high pony tail before rushing out of my apartment. I opened Eric's door surprised it was unlocked and saw him scrambling to get ready. When he saw me he dropped the shoe that he was attempting to get on and rushed over to kiss me.

"I am glad to see you safe," he said, before returning to getting dressed.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Sounds like landmines are going off on the surface," he explained, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the door.

"Landmines? Are they spread out on the surface level?" The majority of the Dauntless compound was underground but having landmines anywhere but locked in the vault seemed like a terrible idea.

"No, I can't even remember the last time I saw one, we only use them on the outside of the fence, beyond the Amity fields. Occasionally they are replaced or tested to see if they are still active but that is done years apart," he explained as we hustled to the surface. When we got there, the moment we opened the door we were hit by the final explosion. It shot Eric and I back, I slammed my head against the wall and went unconscious.

When I came to I was still against the wall an ice pack on my head. I moved slowly gaining my balance. I made my way outside and saw the aftermath of the explosions. Rubble was everywhere, parts of buildings were missing, Dauntless soldiers had lined the perimeter of the compound. The more I looked the more I realized no major damaged had been done, yes it was a mess but the landmines weren't placed close enough to affect the integrity of the building.

"Tris are you alright?" It was Swizz; he came jogging up to me. "I saw you got hit by the last blast, how is your head?" It was throbbing, I wasn't sure if it was from the explosion or my hang over or both.

"I am fine, what happened? Where is Eric?" I demanded.

"You have to come see." He took my hand and dragged me out further. Once we had gotten a good distance from the compound I saw it. In black spray paint in all capital letters. 'PAYBACK IS COMING, CHANGE IS NEAR'

"Payback for what? From who?" I asked. Swizz just looked at me and shrugged.

"Tris!" I heard shouted, it was Four. I ran over and embraced him. "I am so glad to see you are okay, you need to come with me now." I followed him back into the compound until we reached a meeting room where, Max, Eric, Sophie and 2 others were talking over a table.

"About time Four, we were waiting for you," Max snapped. I saw Eric had a burn on his face. He walked over and grabbed my hand pulling me with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He simply nodded and we turned our attention to Max.

"The compound was breeched; we are the only Faction with weapons. The ones used had to have come from inside. That means someone got inside and stole from us, just to blow up our front door. Luckily there were no major injuries; it seems they were used as a warning. We need to figure out who got in and got the weapons and prepare for what is coming next."

"I doubt someone broke in here," I said, I felt the glares coming hard at me, even from Eric. "The odds of someone getting in and out of here are practically zero unless they had help."

"Are you accusing Dauntless members of treason with no proof?" Max snapped.

"No, I'm not." I could tell the room was hostile and if they would let me finish they would understand. "Erudite makes a lot of the chemicals and components that make up our weapons, while they are finished here in Dauntless it wouldn't be that hard for Erudite to put the pieces together, or find different ways to make weapons without being detected."

"Why would Erudite attack us?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I do know there is no way in hell someone got in here, found the vault, broke in, stole weapons and made it out undetected. Even with help it would have been practically impossible to pull off." Everyone seemed to be in agreement with me now.

"Tris is right, no one compromised the compound," Eric said. "But I think she is wrong about it being Erudite. The largest majority of Factionless are from Dauntless cuts, that gives them knowledge into how we operate our weapons and how we assemble them. It wouldn't be too hard to find a couple Factionless from Erudite and put the pieces together. We already assumed the attack on Four was a message from them, this is there way of sending a bigger message, showing us our search parties were not taken lightly. It also makes sense for payback."

"I agree with Eric," Four said. I could tell he was thinking deep about it and with his agreement it seemed the room was in agreement.

"I am meeting with the other Faction leaders in an hour, the word of the attack has spread quickly, Sophie and Eric will accompany me to the meeting and we will suggest the idea of Erudite knowledge being a part of this and see what response we are met with," Max said. I didn't like the idea of Eric being away from me.

"Tris, Four, Seth, and Klank will pick 2 members to join them on a perimeter search and look for any hidden weapons or suspicious behavior," Sophie said in a calmer voice.

"Tris can't lead a party, she is barely out of initiation," Four said. I was shocked at his words; I could handle this I was meant for this.

"She has proven herself she will lead a team and you will do the same, without question." While Sophie didn't raise her voice she might be the most intimidating of them all, as she spoke to Four it almost felt like she was slipping poise into her words, I was more scared of her than Max or Eric. I could just see her wrapping her long pale, snake like arms around someone's neck and slowly draining the life out of them… terrifying. I watched Four bite back a comment and simply nod. "Choose wisely Tris, this isn't about friends it's about picking people who can watch your back," she added. My initial thought was Christina and Will but Sophie was right, it wasn't about whom my friends are it was who could keep me safe. "The rest of Dauntless is waiting for us to speak to them, Tris, Four, Seth and Klank you can find your 2 members there and bring them up to speed, I want you out there as soon as possible, split up the area and be brave." We all nodded and everyone began to exit, Eric pulled me aside.

"Tris be brave out there… but be safe. Come back to me," I could see he was flustered.

"I will," I agreed. My thoughts were racing a million miles an hour and in a thousand different directions.

"I know you can take care of yourself but I need you to come back and take care of me, got it?" I looked at him, it was the first time he had ever admitted he needed help from anyone, let alone me. I saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm going to come back to you," I reassured him. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Eric let's go," Max ordered. I saw him flare up.

"I will see you soon," I whispered before he walked away. Four took his place in front of me. "Thanks for your support," I said glaring at him.

"I don't want to see you hurt especially if I can't be there to watch your back," he replied. "Come with me." He dragged me towards the mess hall where everyone else was waiting to be talked to. "Kyle is the best shot in all of Dauntless, he never misses his mark, and Hawk is a freak he can just feel danger, hear a twig snap before a person has even stepped on it, they will be your best choices, I will show you who they are." I yanked myself free from his grasp.

"I already know who I am taking with me and it won't be them, you take them for your team. I know what I am doing," I barked at him.

"This isn't a game Tris!" He yelled. "You don't get to try again if you get it wrong."

"Just TRSUT ME!" I shoved past him. He was wasting time I didn't have; I already had a plan forming in my head.

"Meet back in the conference room in 1 hour, we need to separate the areas," Four shouted after me as I stormed down the hallway. I could hear the frustration in his voice. I made my way to the mess hall and ran into Christina.

"Thank god you are okay, where have you been?" she asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I was meeting with the leaders; I am leading a party to look for any more possible threats or attacks coming to Dauntless."

"Sign me up," she said.

"I'm sorry Christina I only get to bring 2 people with me and those slots are filled, I have to go, stay brave," I told her. Max appeared before everyone and began talking but I wasn't listening. I saw one of the people I was looking for.

"Susan, I need you to set up 3 IV's immediately, I will be down shortly," I told her. She nodded and didn't ask any questions, simply left the room. I moved past people looking for the familiar face. "Blake," I was relieved to find him.

"Please tell me you need my help," he smirked.

"You got my back right?" I asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Find Swizz and tell him I want him too, meet me down in the recovery room the moment you find him we need to meet in 50 minutes with the rest got it?" I asked.

"Sure thing boss," then he turned and left. Hearing him call me boss made me realized I was giving orders and people were taking them without hesitation. I jogged down to meet Susan. I hopped up on the table and stuck my arm out, she stabbed me and inserted the IV, I knew I needed to hydrate and the guys would as well.

"Let me see you head," Susan said, walking behind me. I had almost forgotten the blast caused me injury, but now that she brought it to my attention a stinging pain started to form. "Hit your head pretty good here, try and relax for as long as you can, but there isn't much to help the head," she explained. I nodded and closed my eyes trying to calm my racing thoughts.

"Alright let's go!" Swizz burst into the recovery room, I laughed and sat up, it looks like 3 minutes of rest was all I got.

"Sit down arms out," Susan said. They both listened and I found that very interesting, they were good soldiers, they did what they were told, Dauntless should be proud.

"What is the game plan?" Blake asked.

"We will try and get our fluids back up and then head to meet with Four and the rest of the soldiers chosen for this, we will divide up the sections that need to be swept and then we will go and secure our zone," I explained.

"All of you need to lie down and relax, it will help the fluids work faster," Susan said. The guys listened and I was able to rest for almost 30 minutes, before it was time to meet up with everyone. We were the last group to arrive but I knew it was worth it, I was feeling a million times better and alert.

"We have divided the sections into 4 zones, you get zone 2," Four said handing me a map. "Take your team down to the vault and get weapons as well as a walky-talky. Turn it to channel 21; my team will be your back up and vice versa."

"Updates every hour over the radio, does everyone understand?" Four demanded I could see the stress all over his face.

"HOORAH," we all agreed in unison.

"Tris hold on a minute," Four said as people left for the weapons vault. "You get to choose the weapons your team carries, make sure you think about what you will need on the way down," he said. I appreciated the heads up because I would not have known that, only leaders were allowed in the weapons vault.

"Thanks Four," I smiled. I walked out and Swizz and Blake were waiting for me. "What kind of weapons do you like to carry?" I asked them. They both rambled off a few different types of guns and Blake wanted 2 grenades. I decided a large gun and a hand gun would be good for this outing as well as a 2 different sized knifes for me.

"Come on let me have the grenades," Blake begged.

"It's not needed to this type of outing," I told him. He agreed and they both waited for me to gather the guns. I tucked one knife into my boot and the other secured in my sleeve. I decided to only carry one gun as I didn't want to be weighed down; I had plenty of extra clips should the need arise. The guys seemed happy with the weapons I had provided, and we headed out to start the mission.

The first hour we did not encounter anyone, no one missed check INS and everything seemed to be fine. My team was making good progress with coverage. "Hey what are you doing over there?!" Blake yelled. I turned and saw an older factionless man sitting in the doorway of an abandoned building. We approached with caution but he seemed harmless. "What are you doing?" Blake asked again.

"It's you," he old man said. He was looking at me. "It is really you," and then he broke out into a big grin.

"This guy is off his rocker," Swizz said.

"Please, come into my home," he offered, moving out of the doorway now.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him, he simply smiled and nodded.

"We should go in and make sure there aren't a bunch of hostiles, do a clean sweep of the building," Swizz said, breaking my concentration. I studied the old man very hard but I was positive I had never seen him before, maybe Blake was right and he was just a crazy old man.

"I agree," I finally said. "Sweep the building but I doubt we find anything." I followed the old man back as Swizz and Blake spread out. "How do you know me?" I asked him.

"We have been waiting for you…" I heard a shot fired and turned to see it came from Blake's direction, before I could even pull my gun up there was a knife to my throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it was a women's voice. I turned to face her and found 3 guns in my face. "Hello Tris, we have been waiting for you." The women was tall and thin, she was wearing a Dauntless jacket, with a Candor shirt and pants, clearly Factionless but she had a power and authority about her.

"Who are you?" I asked. Two men came and took my gun out of my hand, Blake and swizz were dragged over to me, their hands we tied behind their backs and as I looked I counted at least 9 factionless with guns in their hands.

"He wounded one of our men," someone said, to the lady who had spoken to me previously. He indicated that Blake was the one who had wounded him.

"Kill them both, we only need her," she said.

"What?! NO!" I shouted. I took a step forward but was quickly restrained and kicked down onto my knees.

"I am Evelyn Eaton," she began. I recognized the name instantly, not only was she Four's mother but she was also supposed to be dead. "And you are going to help us win this war."

 **A/N More to come, thanks for the positive reviews and opinions! Getting very close to the end, but lots of excitement to come.**


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell are you talking about? What war?!" I screamed, trying to break free of the men restraining me.

"The one that is going to begin tonight, the one we will win because not only do we have the man power, the weapon power, we now have the Dauntlessness weak spot… you," she laughed.

"Me? How am I a weak spot for Dauntless?"

"You without meaning to have caused a fracture in the once impenetrable leadership of Dauntless," with her smug smile it was clear she was getting a lot of enjoyment out of this. "My son will protect you though his soft heart was never our main concern but little you an Abnegation transfer managed to break into the heart of Eric, cold and ruthless he would sacrifice anything to protect Dauntless and this city, anything but you."

The more she spoke the more clear it was becoming that there had to be an inside source, all this information, how was it she knew who I was at all? Let alone that Four and Eric were fond of me. This was all on top of the fact they were clearly well supplied in Dauntless weapons, and had some training if they were able to get the best of Blake and Swizz, even being outnumbered those guys wouldn't be easy to take down. "How do you know all of this?"

"Were factionless, your Dauntless soldiers wondering the city don't see us as people and wouldn't you know it they are just the chattiest bunch. All we have heard about lately is Eric and Four fighting over a little nothing transfer. It was the perfect piece we needed to crack Dauntless."

"You are wrong, Eric won't sacrifice anything for me, and neither would Four."

"I don't believe you," she whispered leaning in. "Now get rid of these two, they are just liabilities," she said looking over my head to where Blake and Swizz were restrained. They began being dragged out and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"NO!" I screamed. I managed to free my arm and elbow the man holding me in the groin, and swipe my legs under the one next to him; I grabbed his gun and pointed it at Evelyn. I didn't understand her calm aura though I felt 12 guns suddenly on me.

"What is your big plan? Shoot me just to find yourself on the ground? I suggest you take a moment to look at the gun in your hand." Despite my training I couldn't help but look at the gun I was holding. It took me only a moment to realize I was holding a training gun, they were no different from regular guns expect in one important way, the chambers were built smaller as they only housed rubber bullets. When shot it was still unbearably painful but it wouldn't kill you… unless it was a head shot. "Even if you manage to get a shot off you really think your aim is good enough to hit me in the head?" She was clearly following my train of thought very well. Without thinking I turned the gun on myself, right against my temple. Suddenly Evelyn wasn't looking so smug.

"Let them go, or I will shoot myself. If you think Eric will show any mercy on someone who slaughtered 3 of this Dauntless soldiers you are wrong… I suggest you let Swizz and Blake go before you start war you are not ready to fight."

"We are ready to fight this war," she seethed, but she exhaled after a moment and nodded. "But I am not unreasonable. We will let them go and you will give us the gun agreed?" she offered.

"I want them to take a walky-talky and confirm they make it back safe, I don't need more of your crazy band of loony toons jumping them before they get back to the compound." Evelyn rolled her eyes at me but agreed.

"Fine, but then you will hand over the gun and comply." She motioned for the two guys behind them to let them up.

"We are not leaving you Tris," Swizz said.

"Go back to the compound and find Eric, Four, and Max, tell them everything. Tell Eric I am fine, tell him I ordered you to leave that it was the only way. Tell him I'm sorry," I added trying to stay strong but at the same time I knew it was going to hurt Eric that I hadn't returned, I promise him that would come back to him and I had failed.

"Were not leaving you Tris, I promised I would get you back safe," Blake said stepping forward.

"Go, it's an order," I demanded. I saw there were tears forming in Blake's eyes, it looked to be raged filled tears, they never fell down his face but I could see they had formed.

"We will come back for you," he said, his eyes pouring into mine. The anger was rolling off of him.

"As nice as this all is, we really must be going. Get out before we just shoot you all," Evelyn spoke up. The guys were given one radio. "If we hear you call for help or your radio goes offline she is dead, while having her alive is important killing her is always and option," she threatened.

"I can't wait to strangle the life out of you," Blake spat on his way past her. Him and Swizz left and I felt a small sense of relief.

"We need to move, with them alerting Dauntless it moves things up slightly, you can feel free to walk with that gun to your head, but we won't harm your little soldiers, you have my word." For whatever reason I believed her, besides if something did happen to them they would be able to give some kind of alert over the radio. I agreed and handed over the gun. "Smart, this is going to be even more fun than I imagined," she snickered. We walked about half hour into the depths of the city's underground.

"We are back, stay brave Tris. We are coming for you," I heard Blake's voice over the radio. Joy filled my heart but just as he finished the man holding the radio smashed it to the ground. I rolled my eyes but at least I had saved 2 of my friends even if I died today I saved them and that is all I cared about.

"So what is the war about?" I asked, getting bored on this endless walk.

"The Factions are the governments' way of controlling us and Dauntless is the army behind it all. Once we control Dauntless we will control the city," Evelyn explained.

"Why do you hate the Factions, because you don't belong in one or because they failed to protect you from Marcus?" I asked she turned and looked at me sharply; clearly I had hit a nerve. "Yeah Four told me," I added.

"Despite that fact, they are separating people that should be working together. Labeling them as strong or kind or smart or selfless is hurting society, why can't someone be brave and smart? Kind and strong?" She asked. "You can't tell me you are one of those mindless Dauntless soldiers, especially coming from Abnegation, do you consider yourself only brave no longer selfless?" she asked. Her speech reminded me of the tattoo on Four's back how he had once told me he strived for being more than just brave, I wasn't denying her argument but a war seemed extreme.

"And you think killing innocent people is the way to prove we should all hold hands and be friends in the city?" I finally replied.

"The factions are taking away our humanity, while I wish there was another way there is not. An extreme case calls for extreme action."

"Does Four know about this? Does he even know you are alive?"

"He knows I am alive," she answered flatly before turning her back on me and returning to the front. Her response made it clear Four had no idea of this plan and that she was worried about how he would respond once this all came to light. She had to know attacking Dauntless meant attacking her son, yet she seemed fine with it. We walked another 20 minutes before reaching a cave like area. I had no idea where we were other than under the city streets somewhere. There were some lights strung up that allowed me to see past the darkness, I was shocked how much it reminded me of the Pit. A large group of life, everyone participating in different activates, if they had been wearing all black instead of the miss matched clothes from all the factions I would have sworn we were in some hidden part of Dauntless.

"Lock her up, she won't be needed until we meet with the leaders," Evelyn said.

"You think they are going to just meet with you?" I laughed.

"Once we blow up the front door of Dauntless and they realize we have their precious new leader they will have no choice, I especially see Eric being very anxious to see you."

"You are going to blow up Dauntless?! Those are innocent people in there!" I screamed, seeing Christina and Will and all my other friends being injured. "How do you know Four won't be hurt or killed?!" She had to have a heart for Four, her only son which she abandoned, how could she risk his life so casually.

"We hope to keep causality's to a minimum but we must be taken seriously," Evenly replied. "Make sure you rough her up a bit," she added over her shoulder before walking away. I was shoved into a small cell; old rusted metal bars locked me in a room with a taller, medium built white guy, who looked as though he really needed a shower.

"So what you're just going to hit me?" I asked. He responded by swinging for me. I deflected it and felt my nerves become alive.

"I was a Dauntless initiate," he said stepping forward attempting to grab me. I was able to grab hold of his arm and thrust him past me and into the wall. I heard him hit it and groin.

"Clearly not a very good one," I replied.

"Want to know the best part of being factionless?" he asked, a wicked smiled on his face. I looked at him quizzically as I didn't know where he was going with this. "We don't play by anyone's rules." I wanted to ask what that meant, but before I could reply the cell opened and in walked a larger, dark haired male in his young thirty's I would guess. He reached for me, I tried to swing at him but he just wrapped his massive arms around me, pinning my hands behind me, my back strapped to his chest, completely exposed to the first man. He grinned at me before taking a full swing and contacting with my face. A few quick hits to my side followed by another swing to my jaw. I tried to kick him but it was no use, a final blow came, which caused me to lose the ability to stand, I felt myself hit the ground hard as I was released and then nothing…

When I came to, my head was throbbing and there was blood on my clothes. I was covered in dirt and badly needed some water to get the cotton out of my mouth. I attempted to stand but quickly realized it was not a good idea. There was some motion outside my cell and then a glass of water and 2 pieces of bread where slide in. I crawled over to get the water and see the large man who had restrained me was sitting outside my cell. After downing the water I leaned against the wall. "Was that really necessary?" I asked, hopeful to get him talking.

"We expected you to put up more of a fight, need you to look a mess to weaken Eric, he can't see you looking all fine and dandy now can he?" The man replied his voice much deeper than I would have guessed. "Plus Evelyn doesn't like you," he laughed.

"Do you know if the bombs have gone off at Dauntless?" I asked.

"They were detonated half hour ago." He seemed very casual in his answers. "You have been out for almost 2 hours; the city is roaming with soldiers looking for you. There have already been 2 battles. Casualties on both sides," he explained as though he had been able to foresee the questions I was going to ask. I couldn't imagine who had died from Dauntless I prayed it was no one I knew, though any loss was still gut wrenching.

"What is the point of all this? Kill everyone in Dauntless so you can control the weapons and scare everyone into following you?"

"We just need Dauntless soldiers to flip to our side whether because of fear or choice, once Dauntless falls the other factions will have no way to protect themselves, the leaders will be executed from each faction if they do not accept and endorse our new way. It doesn't have to be a massacre; we don't want to hurt people we just want to free them."

"And who will lead the new government? Evelyn and her pony boys? How is that freedom, just sounds like a dictatorship," I scoffed.

"There will be an election, one in which all have a say, once the city has come together."

"You can't be that naive; Evelyn is doing this for the power. She is bitter against the faction systems because it failed her and she is using that to get all of you to follow her."

"It failed all of us," he said. "What kind of system leaves hundreds of its people out on the streets with no way to take care of themselves?" he asked. I had not considered that unlike Evelyn the majority of the factionless were probably banded from their initiate faction, rather than left willingly.

"What faction did you defect from?" I asked, lowering my tone.

"Erudite; I didn't pass the final exam, I wasn't smart enough." Unlike Dauntless no other faction had mandatory cuts but they did have requirements which had to be met.

"Where you an Erudite born?"

"I was Amity born, but my older brother had chosen Erudite 2 years prior and I wanted to be reunited with him. He was my best friend. I was so happy to see him but once I failed my final he refused to see me, said I didn't belong there that I needed to leave," I felt myself feeling sympathy for this man though the irony did not escape me that the man from Amity had held me while I was beaten helplessly. "Why did you leave Abnegation?" he asked.

"I wasn't selfless, I wanted for myself more than I wanted to help others. I wanted to be brave and strong, to help protect people," I admitted.

"Ironic that now you will more than likely be the reason leadership falls to Evelyn," he laughed. My sympathy disappearing, I glared at him through the bars.

"What makes Evelyn so sure leadership is going to care you have me?"

"I don't know, but she is very positive Eric won't sacrifice you and Four would back him in saving you, even if it meant giving up Dauntless."

"Well she is wrong, Eric would never turn his back on Dauntless," I spat at him.

"So you expect him to turn his back on you?" he asked. I felt the pain of that thought sting me deep. "That must suck to know you will die for nothing then, the man you love choosing eventual doom over saving you. Dauntless will fall whether all of the leaders fall with it will be up to them." I turned my back on him wanting nothing more to do with this conversation. Hearing him say I loved Eric made it clear to me that I did. I had known if for a while now, but been terrified to admit it to anyone including myself. I didn't want Eric to choose me, I wanted him to fight for Dauntless but if I had to die, I wanted him to know I loved him. I would die for Dauntless and for Eric; he would put a stop to this uprising.

"Get up, we need to leave to meet with your precious Eric and the rest of Dauntless leadership," Evelyn said. I turned to see her standing by my cell.

"Go to hell," I told her.

"Oh good I was hoping you would be difficult." She laughed and my cell door opened. The man I was talking with walked in and grabbed a hand full of my hair and began dragging me. I tried to break free but it was no use.

"Alright!" I screamed, getting to my feet. He released me and I was allowed to walk on my own. I followed behind Evelyn and 3 other men while 3 more men followed behind me. "How is it going to feel to have your only son hate you?" I asked allowed so everyone in the group could hear, I might die in this battle but it wasn't going to happen now, the least I could do was try to rattle Evelyn.

"Tobias will see it is for the greater good, and getting rid of you will give him some peace, after you betrayed him." I didn't understand how she knew so much, there had to be an inside person in Dauntless it was all too specific. People didn't even know about me and Four let alone would say I betrayed him. Things weren't adding up. "I would be more concerned how it is going to feel to know there is a very high chance this is the last time you will ever see Eric again." A lump developed in my throat that I couldn't swallow.

"If I die, you will die. Dauntless will not fall to you and no mercy will be shown to you or anyone else. Eric is ruthless and I have not changed that in him." I heard her laugh, I couldn't help but spring forward and jump on her, I was able to get one swing in before I was yanked off. I was slammed to the ground a gun in my face.

"Don't make me shoot you," the man threatened.

"I dare you," I spat. I didn't want any part in the fall of Dauntless, they would not use me as a ploy. I was not going to be a weak spot; I would put my death first before I would risk anyone else's life. I was yanked up to my feet, my hands now tied behind my back and one of the men gripping my shoulder now. I said nothing as we walked for over an hour. When we did finally come to a clearing I saw Eric and Four both of them standing with their arms crossed. I couldn't help it, tears formed in my eyes just from seeing Eric, every nerve in my body told me to run to him but I knew I couldn't. We were out in a large grass plane, I imagined near Amity's faction but I wasn't very familiar with this area. We walked until we were a few feet apart from them.

Being so close to Eric and not being able to be by his side was killing me. I wanted to run into his arms, feel his squeeze the broken pieces back together. Put a smile on his face and keep my promise of being there for him. I never wanted to see him like this and him to see me helpless not because I was embarrassed but because this time I knew I was hurting him though his mask didn't show it, he had revealed to me it hurt him to see me hurt and I never wanted to cause him pain. Seeing him and knowing I couldn't be with him broke my heart in half in that instance.

"Tobias," seeing the look on Four's face it was clear he was not alright with her calling him that. "We said all leaders were to be present. Where are Max and Sophie?" Evelyn asked.

"They are attending to other issues, this little uprising of yours has resources spread out," Four said, through his teeth. "Give us Tris," he demanded.

"She will be staying with us until Dauntless learns how to listen and follow orders. I would have thought this would have been easy for you soldiers." Evelyn was all business after being shunned by Four. "Doesn't she look well Eric?" Eric's face was a mask, not unusual for him but it looked like murder was on his mind, this was the most solid I had ever seen his face. He hadn't even met my eyes yet, until Evelyn addressed him. He looked at me and I saw pain twinge into his face ever so slightly.

"It is only a matter of time until we find your hide out and all the weapons you are stashing, we have already captured a handful of your troops. Don't turn this into a war, you will not win, and if you think I have a problem killing you… you are wrong," Four said. I thought it was smart Four was doing all the talking I couldn't imagine Eric keeping a level head in this situation. "If you think your troops are loyal you are wrong… we already know how you came to get this stash of weapons… raiding the dauntless scraps and rebuilding the old versions. Not a bad idea."

"You throw away these weapons; think that tearing them apart we won't be able to put them back together again. I suppose you were wrong," Evelyn seemed smug. "Your new guns may be bigger and shinier but ours work just as well."

"We have 12 of your people captive at Dauntless, we will kill them all if you don't hand Tris back," Four said, refocusing.

"You would slaughter innocent, unarmed men? Tobias what has come of you in Dauntless. Or is it just for this girl, the one who betrayed you? You must see the wisdom in our cause, the factions stripping away your own humanity."

"They stopped being innocent the moment they raised their weapons to Dauntless," Eric grinded out between his teeth.

"You know we don't need Eric alive, I think it might send a message if the mighty Dauntless leader was brought to his knees, delivered by a bullet from a factionless solider." As Evelyn spoke two of the men by her side raised their weapons and pointed them at Eric.

"No!" I screamed as I attempted to lunge forward. I was dragged down by the man holding my shoulder, slammed hard onto the earth. I felt the end of a gun touching my head. I was pulled back up to my feet and saw Four had his arm out in front of Eric, to stop him from moving forward.

"Or maybe we will just shoot his little girlfriend and send him back in tears," she laughed. Four raised his gun at Evelyn now and it stunned her. "You would really shoot your own mother Tobias?"

"Faction before blood."

Eric had his gun pointed at one of the men who was aiming for him. It was clear this had escalated past what Evelyn had planned. I knew she could not give the order that killed her son, she may be ruthless but she had hurt Four enough, it wasn't in her even if it meant moving her cause forward. "If you shoot her, I will shoot you," Eric said moving his gun so it was on her now."

"And then I will shoot you," One of Evelyn's men snickered.

"And then I will kill you," Four said, moving his weapon now. "Prepared to watch your only son die?" he added.

"Enough!" Evelyn finally spoke up. "You have 2 hours to pull back your troops before we unleash our forces, Dauntless will fall Tobias, you can join us and lead this city to a new future," her voice became soft at the end, the voice of a mother.

"Be brave," I said, looking at Eric. I was kicked down to my knees and a few tears fell from the pain I was experiencing.

"Take me instead of her, you will have more of a bargaining chip with me," Eric burst. "She needs medical attention and Max and Sophie don't care about her life." That was not what I had meant with my outburst but it did warm my heart knowing he would trade his life for mine, but at the same time it terrified me she would accept.

"But you do, and you will make sure we get what we have demanded or you will never see her alive again." I was pulled back to my feet and I could tell this meeting was over.

"I'm sorry Eric," I said. I never should have allowed this to happen I should have been more on guard, should have been more prepared. "You have to kill her," I added, knowing it was the only way to stop this madness. I was punched in my side the wind knocked out of me. I was dragged forward and could no longer look at Eric, I would have given anything just to touch him, have a private moment with him. I knew I wasn't going to be seeing him again. They would not surrender; it was going to be the end for me.

 **A/N There were some issues with the first post of this chapter hoping it is able to be read now in good formatting. Stay tuned for the climax of the story!**


	24. Chapter 24

There were no tears, I was numb inside. Being a Dauntless solider had led me to this, in two hours my friends would be fighting for their lives, fighting for Dauntless and our city. Evelyn was up front talking with some of her men, I was in the back my hands still tied with the man from outside my cell keeping a firm grip on the restraints, and I had nowhere to go. Our return was uneventful and long, but by nightfall I was back in my cell. The two hours was almost up and I had seen no signs of excitement.

"Are you ready to die?" the man asked, outside my cell.

"Are you?" I replied annoyed with his question. "What is your name?" I asked once he did not respond.

"Greg," he answered. I was about to ask how he got the pleasure of this assignment before shots were fired. I pulled back into my cell to avoid being hit. Before I could step forward a large explosion sounded and the room was filled with smoke. I tried to see through it but it was thick and difficult to make out anything let alone face.

"Tris! Tris where are you?" It was Four.

"I'm here in the cell, over here!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Four over by the walls." I squinted but just saw a lot of figures running; shots were going off faster than I could count. "FOUR!" I yelled. I jumped off the ground when Swizz slammed into the cell doors.

"I got her!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said flashing a grin across his face. "Take this," he handed me a gun through the bars. "Any idea where the keys are?"

"No idea." He looked at the bars for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and taking a few steps back and charging at them. He managed to bend a few of the bars and after a few more attempts he had successfully broken 3 of them. The old rusty bars made a good cell but being factionless they were limited in their resources and for that I was grateful

"Let's get out of here," he yanked me through the crowd and we made it to the exit without having to fire any shots, it seemed the smoke cleared a lot of the madness outside. "You got my back right?" he asked. I nodded with a smile. He opened the door and we were on the surface level. It was like nothing I had ever seen before…

There were bodies on the ground, blood smeared everywhere. Dauntless soldiers and factionless exchanging shots, I crouched down following Swizz's lead, fired 3 shots to my left taking down 2 factionless and one shot to my right. We made it across the street to an ally and Swizz took the time to explain what was happening.

"There is an armored car 2 blocks away. We have to get you there safe," he said. I could hear him reciting it in the debriefing, I am positive Eric made him say it a dozen times.

"Where is Eric?"

"Somewhere looking for you, I already signaled that we were headed to the car, he should be waiting for you there, that was the plan you need to follow me if you want to get to him." A shot hit the concrete wall and interrupted us. Swizz got lower and I peeked around the corner to see 2 factionless shooting at us. I fired twice and both of them went down, but I saw blood oozing from his arm.

"You are hit."

"I'm fine, ready to move?" he asked. I nodded and looked around the corner, no one was near us. He led the way and I fired cover shots, making sure no one fired at him again. I felt a bullet make contact with my arm; I pulled it into my body reflexively. The pain was horrible, it felt as though my arm was on fire, another shot hit my calf, I stumbled to the ground, but Swizz yanked me up and we kept going. I looked down to see the blood but there was none. I had been hit with rubber bullets from training guns. I turned and shot the man who had hit me twice. I was still limping but each step I was able to get stronger, though I could feel the welt forming on my arm and calf. For being a tiny ball of rubber, the pain inflicted was outstanding. I saw the car, and Swizz and I began sprinting. There were 3 Dauntless soldiers protecting the truck and I recognized one as Christina. She smiled when she saw me.

"About damn time you showed up," she said, once I was in ear shot. I jumped in the car, Swizz, Christina and the other two Dauntless members followed. Swizz got his arm wrapped up; the blood seemed to have started clotting already.

"Where is Eric?" I asked, as the truck started moving. Everyone got quiet and avoided eye contact with me. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Eric is leading one of the mission teams; he knew you wouldn't leave without him so I was instructed to get you into this truck under any circumstances, I'm sorry Tris," Swizz explained. He looked like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Stop the truck!" I screamed. The driver pulled over and put it in park.

"Tris, Four will be waiting back at Dauntless for you, he was part of your search and rescue party," Swizz said, trying to earn back some of the respect he had lost.

"I thought you had my back," I barked. "I am not leaving without Eric; does anyone know where he might be?" Swizz fumbled to hand me the radio; he turned it to the right call channel. "Eric, it is Tris, where the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Go back to Dauntless, we are tracking Evelyn, Four will fill you in upon your return," he called back.

"I am coming for you, give me your location or I will track you down myself," I yelled. I realized everyone in the truck was looking at me but I didn't care, I wasn't going back without him.

"I will meet you and your team on the corner of main and 7th street, do you copy?" he asked. I could tell he was annoyed with me even over the radio, but imagined there was a small grin on his face, he knew I would never go without him that is why he told Swizz to lie to me, I knew he would never leave me, we were not built that way. The truck driver was already turning around.

"We will meet up with Eric's team and help him complete his mission. Where is Blake?" I asked, looking at Swizz. I felt the tension in the air as soon as I said his name.

"He is in the hospital; he was hit pretty severely by one of the bombs set off. They don't think he is going to make it." The anger was bubbling up inside me, Evelyn, these factionless needed to be stopped and I was going to make sure that happened. It only took 15 minutes before we were within walking distance of the meet up. I hopped out of the truck with Swizz, Christina, and two other Dauntless soldiers. The streets were quiet, bare; no one in sight, the fighting had subsided for now, everyone dead or retreated back to their own safe heavens. I rounded the corner and saw Eric with 3 other Dauntless. I couldn't help what happened next. I sprinted over to him and he caught me in his arms, lifted me off the ground and squeezed me tight. I felt everyone around us scatter to give us some privacy.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you again," I said, pulling him in for a kiss. I brushed the few tears off my face as I knew this was not the time or place.

"Nothing would keep me from you, I told Swizz to take you back to the compound, why can't you listen?" he asked, placing me on my feet.

"I want to be together, I will help with this mission and then we will go back together." He nodded, kissed me one last time before pulling me over to the group. Four popped up from the corner. He walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"Glad to see you," he said.

"Now that everyone is here," Eric announced, bringing us to order. "We have followed Evelyn's group into the old underground shelter in the tower down the next block. The plan is to smoke them out, take down any hostiles and take Evelyn into custody. With the extra man power," he continued looking at my group as well as Four. It reminded me that Four was part of my search party and was supposed to head back to Dauntless once I was retrieved so he had also ignored orders. He had to be curious what would happen of his mother. "This should be an easy take down, some of the factionless have shown they are competent fighters as well as pretty good shots, we expect everyone in this group to have live ammo." No more rubber bullets, if I were to get hit this time it would be for real. "Tris's team will stay back and cover us, my team we know what to do." Everyone agreed and we headed towards the tower.

We followed behind as Eric and his team led the way. Once we reached the tower my team stayed on the outside to wait for the rush of people. After a few moments nothing happened, I could feel the tension growing the longer we waited. People should have been coming out by now, we heard nothing, no gun shots no screams, it was dead quiet. "I am going in, Four cover my back everyone else stay here and stay sharp, if there is no indication of us in 4 minutes fall back and assume captivity," I ordered. "Do not come in after us," I was looking right at Swizz, I saw the look of defeat on his face before he finally agreed. It was coming so natural to me now, and everyone agreed even Four without hesitation. I started slowly down towards the shelter, Four right on my heels his gun ready to be fired over my shoulder at the first sign of trouble.

"Something is wrong," he whispered to me. "There should be noise or motion by now."

"You don't have to do this, I am going in for Eric… not the mission," I told him.

"You are coming back with me; I am not going to let anything happen to you. We are all getting out of this just fine," he replied looking deep into my eyes. I continued down the stairs before reaching the shelter, the door was closed and there was no sign of the Eric's team.

"They have to be inside, where is Eric?" I asked him.

"He has to be inside, we have to go in aft-" Four was cut off by the sudden burst open of the door, I was knocked back into him and we found 3 guns in our face.

"Guns down before we smoke you both," one of the guys ordered. We both complied with no other option and were then forced inside. It was shocking what we found, the inside of the shelter was covered in monitors, I saw they had seen us coming the whole time, they had tapped into the city's camera system and were streaming it live, we walked right into their waiting trap. I saw Eric on his knees, his hands tied behind his back a gun to his head. The soldiers that had come in with him were lying next to him, bullets in their skulls.

"Tobias, welcome to our control center," Evenly greeted. Eric didn't looked scared or worried, until he saw me, then the mask was broken. Both Four and I were led over to where Eric was and we were kicked down to our knees as well, hands tied just like Eric. "You are just in time to see the fall of Dauntless. With the arrival of our guest of honor," she said motioning to me. "Eric is about to go on a city wide broadcast and admit defeat, or we are going to kill his precious little girlfriend." I looked over to Eric horrified, he couldn't do that. He looked back at me and it killed me. Tears had formed in his eyes, he was fighting them back but they began to fall, his face still stern hiding most emotion but the tears continued to stain his face. The mighty Eric had developed a weak spot and it was me. The man of steel, never to be compromised had tears in his eyes because of me. He was broken, fractured and there was nothing I could do to help him, never in my life had I met a stronger man and watching him break because of me… for me, it was more than I could bear.

"You can't," I whispered. Tears flooded down my face now, realizing the situation we were in.

"I can't be the reason for your death, Tris I love you," he said, meeting my eyes. It felt like someone was jamming a knife in my heart. Any other time I would have loved to hear Eric say those words to me, but not now not like this.

"So sweet," Evelyn interrupted. My rage kicked in and I attempted to move but was yanked back down. "Tobias you can join us. Join our team and lead the city to a new life, a free democracy." I looked over to Four and he seemed to be considering it.

"Four you can't, they are destroying our home, our faction. You have to see she is a monster!" I yelled at him.

He thought for a long moment before looking at me. "The factions are destroying our humanity, turning us against each other. Not allowing us to grow as a species we need to evolve and this is the next phase. The killings must end, Dauntless must give in," he said.

"YOU TRAITOR!" I screamed. I tried to lunge at him but found myself pulled back again. All of this was going to be for nothing, Four stabbing all of us in the back, I would have bet my life he wouldn't have turned on us, the faction.

"Tris, I am so sorry," he said, looking away from me.

"Cut him lose," Evelyn ordered. "You can greet the city with me to show Dauntless leadership has seen the light, and then Eric will admit defeat," she gloated.

"Eric please, you can't," I begged him. "They are going to kill us anyway."

"Silence her," Evelyn ordered. I was forced face down onto the ground. This couldn't be happening all of this was so wrong. "Let's get this broadcast started." I was able to watch from the ground, Evelyn stood next to Four beaming as they started the live broadcast. "Hello fellow citizens, I am Evelyn Eaton, since the war our society has been divided into factions, put in place by our founders to keep the peace, but these factions are stunting our growth as a society, as a species. Telling us we can only be one thing, only brave, only kind only smart, well I say enough." Listening to her it was clear she had been planning this for a long time, maybe that is the real reason she left Abnegation, she wanted to start this war, even if it meant leaving her son in that abusive house. "It is time we come together, form a democracy and let the people choose, all the people, including our factionless, the ones society has told you to throw away, discard like we are nothing, well today your factionless stand here with Dauntless leaders, where they are prepared to admit defeat and join our fight, with your protectors on our side we know other faction leaders will follow behind Dauntless and bow down to the new system." She now gestured to Four. He paused for a moment and I felt my stomach sink, he was about to ruin society, there would be no coming back after him and Eric spoke, once all of Dauntless saw this they would surrender, following suit to their once mighty leaders.

Four took a small step behind Evelyn and then wrapped his arm around her neck in a head lock pulling a knife out of his sleeve, placing it on her throat, it all happened so suddenly I felt the room freeze. "Dauntless has not fallen, and will not concede. Dauntless never give up," Four said staring right at the webcam they had set up. I was able to get myself back into a seated position during the commotion and saw the flashing light turn off indicating the feed was dead. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Untie them and let them up," Four ordered.

"You wouldn't hurt your mother Tobias," Evelyn said calmly. I saw Four flex his arm harder and press the knife into her throat drawing blood. "ALRIGHT," she was panicking now. "Let them up, weapons on the ground," she ordered. Everyone in the room obeyed and my hands were cut free, I ran over to Eric and squeezed him tightly.

"Everyone in this room, against the wall," Eric yelled they all scattered over to the wall. "I say we kill them all, they shot Duke, John and Kyle point blank not to mention all our other lost soldiers."

"Agreed," Four replied. He reached down and tied up Evelyn's hands and threw her in the corner.

"Her too," Eric grinded through his teeth.

"We need her to call off her troops and any other hidden attacks," Four explained.

"She will not get a free pass because she is your mother."

"My mother died when I was six," Four answered, ice cold and then something I never would have expected happened. Eric put out his hand, and Four smiled before shaking it.

"Thank you," Eric said sincerely. He then picked up a gun and tossed it to me, and threw one at Four. "Let's do this," he said raising his run.

"Whoa!" I shouted. "We cannot murder them in cold blood. It isn't right."

"Isn't right?!" They killed our men, blew up Blake's leg and were going to kill you," Eric shouted. "Now is not the time to be soft Tris."

"He is right," Four agreed.

"No! They will go to trial as is the law, and they will be sentenced to death or locked up. You guys this is wrong, I am angry too but we cannot do this."

"No one would ever know," Eric said, looking at Four now.

"Eric! Enough." I yelled. He looked at me, raged filled, and then he looked at the gun in his hands.

"What do you think?" Eric asked Four, as if I wasn't standing right in front of him.

"Your call," Four responded. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. They had finally buried the hatchet to bond over killing these people, though they were all guilty it wasn't right, they were unarmed. I could strangle each and every one of them for what they did to Blake and all my other Dauntless friends but if we did this it would only prove Evelyn's point, that we are losing our humanity, cold blooded killers.

"Tris I watched them kill my friends point blank, don't ask me to do this," Eric said locking eyes with me now.

"I want to kill them too," I agreed. "But it isn't right, we are the protectors of the city not the executioners, it isn't right," I repeated. I saw the rage and saw the heartbreak that was on his face when he thought they were going to kill me. Eric had done so much for me, been through so much. "I won't hold it against you," I breathed. I saw the surprised look on both Four and Eric's face at my last statement. "After what they did, what they did to you, to us, our faction they lost their rights to a trial. You are a leader of Dauntless it is your call." I looked over to Evelyn cowering in the corner with a look of horror across her face. "You caused all of this," I said to her. I looked back at Eric and he had raised his gun and pointed it at one man, without another word he fired twice. I didn't even blink as the man fell to the floor. The other factionless were crumbling up into balls begging for their lives, grown men crying like children.

"Tie the rest up, they will stand trial for what they have done," Eric said. Four and I grabbed the zip ties they had and tied their hands behind them, lined them up against the wall, I received thanks for my mercy, the truth was it wasn't about mercy it was about Eric, he wasn't the villain here and I wasn't going to let him become one. He walked over to the webcam and turned it on, stepping back into the view. "We have secured the factionless leaders; they will be turned in to stand trial. All other factionless members are to turn themselves in to Candor, in the morning where Dauntless will be waiting to disarm them and they will all be questioned. Only the truth will set you free, any factionless who do not turn themselves in will be shot on sight." Four stepped into view and then and they both looked at me, I stepped next to Eric. I felt the power running through the three of us "We are Dauntless and we have not fallen."

"Be brave." Four's voice was powerful and strong as he spoke. "Help is out there for those injured in this uprising, the city is safe now."

"Find strength in your faction," I said. It was more important now than ever that people followed our laws, saw they kept us safe, that they did not limit us but they allowed us to live free and embrace the most powerful parts of ourselves, weather it was bravery or kindness, it did not stifle people it empowered them. Eric walked over and ended the broadcast. He walked over to Evelyn and dragged her over to the computers.

"Call off any remaining troops and if there are remaining traps or bombings I suggest you call those off as well or you will be my next target." Without protest Evelyn made two calls over the radio announcing their defeat and to comply with Eric's broadcast. We secured the room and marched the remaining people out with us. Eric called for backup and transport which arrived on scene quickly.

"We can hop on the next truck back to Dauntless and start repairing life there," he said. He had been so wrapped up with getting things under control we had barely talked.

"Let's just walk." I didn't want to be in a truck where someone could hear us I wanted to be alone and together. He grabbed my hand and nodded, pulling me to the path that would return us home. After we were away from everyone I had to ask "why did you only shoot that one factionless man?"

"He was the one who killed my 3 men, I had to," he explained. It didn't matter what answer he gave I did not fault him for it, I just wanted no secrets and for him to know there was no judgment. I squeezed his hand to let him know everything was okay by me. We walked a bit longer in silence before I pulled him to a stop. Looking at him I saw the ware on his face, the exhaustion and anger still building inside him. I saw where the tears had touched his face; I saw the heartbreak and the fuel that pushed him each day. I saw every layer that made up the man in front of me, strong and fierce, unstoppable but also a man capable of giving up his life and everything he built for love, for a chance at a life with me. He was built on flaws everyone is, he is dark and full of pain but that is what made me love him, watching him fight for the light.

"Eric, I am in love with you."

"I love you Tris." He smashed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up off the ground crushing me to him. He let me down but kept his hands on my hips, my body still tight to his, he looked down locking my gaze to his. "I would give up everything just to save you… Tris you are the one thing I can't lose." He kissed me and we continued on our path. The remaining trip we talked about what was next for Dauntless, what we were going back to. The first thing we would do was see who we had lost, then prepare to help Candor with the factionless in the morning. Fixing the physical damage to the Dauntless compound and then getting life back to normal. Once we had arrived back, things were in ruble, it looked hopeless.

"It looks worse than it is," he told me. "Mostly surface level damage, they did not get inside the compound more than the first level."

"I'm not worried," I told him. I squeezed his hand and he showed me a full genuine smile, one of my favorite things to come across. They were rare but they let me know everything was going to be just fine.

 **A/N AHHH! Here it is, please leave your thoughts! There will be one last chapter to come, more of an epilogue really. Thank you to all the readers, so much great feedback that really helped me with this story! If I left any unanswered questions please remind me an I will make sure they are answered.**


	25. Chapter 25

One year… that's about how long it took for Dauntless and the city to get back to business as usual; a lot has changed though. With the uprising it left a lot of questions and uncertainties in the minds of our faction. Both Max and Sophie stepped down from leadership. Sophie more gracefully than Max, the faction rebelled against Max as he was cowardice in hiding out during the bombings and after that Sophie was collateral damage. With our little video broadcast Four and I had taken their places, with nothing but support from our faction, without meaning to we stepped up and saved everyone. It was the first time in the history of the faction systems there had been such a youthful leadership fully in charge, however many of the factions followed our lead, adding a new youthful member to their standing leaders. The one thing that did come out of the uprising was the need for change and growth, and having a new generation in leadership would allow that to happen. Eric had really taken to being in charge as he had the most experience he was the number one leader, Four and I simply were there for support and to occasionally talk him down from crazy ideas.

I had moved in with Eric almost immediately after the uprising occurred. I was spending every night with him and one day when I went back to my apartment I found it locked and my key not working. I returned to Eric's and found all my things had been moved in, and I never questioned it. I simply turned in my keys and got a copy of his. We could argue at work but as soon as we walked through the door it was as though nothing happened. We fought just as always but nothing was coming between us. I had not weakened him, I had made him stronger, together it was impossible to beat us, and though I was the only real 'soft spot' Eric had I certainly had not turned him soft. He was just as ruthless as before.

Though many things had changed and would continue to change the best part of the uprising was that it seemed to bring people closer together, showed all of our city's occupants that we have a common bond and we might not be as different as we once had thought. The best part was Four and Eric rebuilding their lost friendship, more and more it seemed I found them together, Eric always said it was for work but I could see the laughing and smiles. Even if they never got back to being best friends at least Eric knew he had one more person he could count on, I would even find Four in my spot at the table in the mess hall if I was running late, and for that I was eternally grateful.

The hardest part was losing Blake. He had been right next to a bomb when it detonated. I must have cried for a week after getting the news, Blake was one of the good ones, a diehard Dauntless solider through and through. The meeting with Four and Eric and Evelyn had all been a ruse, they didn't wait 2 hours to attack they attacked while Eric and Four were away, I knew it was because Evelyn didn't want Four getting hurt and that was the only way she could ensure that, but the official reason was they wanted the leaders separated for tactical advantage. Evelyn and all other guilty factionless were locked up in some of the holding cells built in old towers, where they would spend the rest of their lives. The council had decided enough blood had been shed and much to the dismay of Dauntless mercy was shown. But today was about celebrating, about getting back to some of our traditions and I was happy to participate.

"Listen up," Eric yelled over our entire faction, they had gather in the mess hall. Four and I stood on either side of him as we usually did. "The brackets have been posted; many things were taken into consideration for these including age, strength, speed, and initiate rankings. Please locate your name and report to your designated area. Fight hard." The crowd erupted into cheers and everyone sprinted over to find their names.

"What mat am I on?" I asked. Eric and Four had made the brackets without me as I didn't know a lot of our faction members still and certainly did not know how to rank them for a tournament like this.

"Mat 3, I am on mat 1 and Four on mat 5. You are fighting first in your bracket; I am fighting last so we can watch each other." He explained. I nodded feeling the nerves wake up my senses. After everything that happened I didn't see the point in this tournament, I was clearly already respected by my peers, but Eric insisted and everyone in Dauntless seemed equally excited about it. Only full Dauntless members were allowed to fight, none of the younger kids.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. There was a lot of pressure on Eric to win, because he was the best, I mean everyone expected it to come down to Four and him in the finals. Everyone was also gunning for him; it would be a very big accomplishment for any Dauntless member to take down Eric. The tournament was all single round elimination people were in 6 person brackets, ranked 1-6. First rank fought 6th ranked and then 2 fought 5 and so on; it was intended to make the best fighters make the finals.

"I have no reason to be," he laughed.

"If I am fighting first does that mean you ranked me as 1?" We had reached the Pit where all the mats had been set up. It was a mad house. I watched people warm up and try to get lose.

"You are not ranked first," he told me.

"What?! You ranked me 6th? What the hell?" I snapped. "Who am I fighting?"

"Christina," he said, I could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"I am going to kill you," I warned him. In all fairness though I would have ranked Christina higher than me too, going off of initiation; a lot had changed though and I was a lot stronger than people realized, working with Four and Eric only they really knew how good I was.

"You have not shown you are that strong of a fighter," he explained. I glared at him before walking away; I wanted to see where everyone was ranked. I located the brackets and noticed they were for the most part split by age and gender. There wouldn't be a coed fight until the semifinals. I saw Keke was also in my bracket and ranked above me which was clearly Eric's idea of a joke. I would fight her if we both won our fights. I made my way back over to the mat; Eric was standing there with a grin on his face.

"You are not funny," I said.

"It was Four's idea," he replied.

"Why aren't you ranked first in your pool?" I asked that was a pretty big hit to his ego.

"I wanted to be here to watch you fight," he said. Damn him, playing the adorable card. It was impossible for me to stay angry at him sometimes. I walked up to the mat as it was time to begin. The good part was everyone would under estimate me, and even better I knew exactly how Christina fought and where her weaknesses were, she was over aggressive and often times forgot to cover her sides, always on the attack never on defense, I met her in the middle of the mat.

"No hard feeling when I beat you right?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course." We took a few steps apart and then it was on. She charged at me attempting to kick me. I was ready, I dodged her kick her momentum carried her forward and I was able to get a kick to her back forcing her onto the ground.

"Where did that come from?" she asked scrambling back to her feet. I just shrugged my shoulders, being seen as an underdog was going to be working in my favor at least in this bracket; the older members would not be so foolish. She took a big swing for me, I deflected her hit straight up leaving her face exposed and was able to make contact twice before kicking her in the side, causing her to fall to the ground. I took the opportunity to kick her same side, hoping she would concede and she did. Blood coming from her nose, she crawled off the mat and I was victorious. I walked over to Eric who had a smile on his face, I couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread across mine, it felt good to beat Christina. I walked into his waiting arms; he squeezed me tight before letting go.

"Not even a scratch on you," he said.

"She was expecting the little girl from initiation, it was a little too easy," I replied.

"Well now everyone will know how vicious you really are."

"You always knew it."

"Of course, I could only love a monster as equally as cruel as me," he teased.

"I am not a monster," I said, shoving him. "Let's go watch Four fight, he is fighting second right?" Eric agreed and we walked down to mat 5. The first fight was still happening, he looked surprised to see me.

"Didn't you fight first?" he asked.

"Already done," I gloated.

"Not a mark on you, well done."

"Who are you fighting?"

"Stephen, he was in my initiate class. He works on the fence, not very good. Strong but doesn't play it too smart," Four explained.

"The brackets are meant to eliminate the weak ones pretty easily; we want the best fighters to make it farther so the finals are actually a good fight. There will be some upsets but I would not imagine many," Eric said.

"I was just an upset," I pointed out to him.

"But no one but us knew you would be," Four added. They smiled to each other, "I might be a little nervous if I had to fight you, your speed sometimes gets the best of me." That much I knew, and I knew their fighting styles very well, and knew their weaknesses, but reversely they knew mine. It was finally Four's turn. He walked up and said a few words to Stephen, who actually looked pretty fired up to be fighting against Four. They began and Four took a couple hard hits before he managed to get Stephen to the ground, and once he did it was all but over, Four beat him until he conceded. I cheered and was happy to see he would be moving on.

Time went on and Eric beat his match very quickly, I was sad that Keke and I would not match up as she lost first round. The tournament played out well and by the end of day one myself, Four, Eric, and Swizz were some one the winners, Tori had won her bracket, it looked like tomorrow would be a lot more work than today was. I had taken a few hard blows but compared to being hit by Eric or Four I was feeling good. After bracket play we fought one last time, before heading into tomorrow where the top 8 would compete. I only had to win 2 fights to make it to the finals, I was the only female left, but it wasn't enough. After all the fights had finished the winners were broken up into divisions based upon fighting capability. The tournament was well set up, winners were already declared for some of the lower brackets, it was impossible for all Dauntless to contend for the championship so lower brackets were formed, winners had the option to fight for a spot but were usually too banged up, and with all the injuries many winners could not continue after the first day.

"Did you see who you are fighting against tomorrow?" Eric asked, once we were home and on the couch.

"I forgot to look, isn't it randomly assigned at this point?"

"Yeah, Four and I drew numbers out of a hat and paired them accordingly. You got Swizz first thing tomorrow." I could tell Eric expected me to have a problem with that but I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"I can beat him, he is slow. As long as he doesn't get a full swing on me I will be fine." Eric laughed before yanking me off the couch and carrying me to bed.

…

I woke up the next day feeling a little nervous, Swizz was one of my best friends and now I was going to have to fight him. I sprung out of bed and ate a light breakfast. I needed energy but at the same time I didn't want to get sick. Eric came up from behind and put his hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my skin, he scared me so bad.

"For how large you are I would think you would make some more noise," I chided him. He was always doing that to me.

"I make plenty of noise; you just don't listen, always wrapped up inside your own head," he replied.

"Well make so damn noise," I said, not in the mood.

"Why are you so jumpy, I thought you said you could beat Swizz," he asked. Not liking my tone.

"I just think it will be hard to fight him. We always have each other's back and now one of us is expected to concede. I just think it is going to be weird," I explained.

"Swizz won't concede you have to know that, you are going to have to knock him out if you want to proceed." I did know that, and I was dreading it more and more. "You didn't seem to have a problem knocking Christina down."

I laughed as I thought about it, "she was so smug she deserved a good kick in the ass." I was feeling calmer the more he talked to me. "Do you think I can beat him?" I asked. If Eric really thought I could do it then I had no reason to doubt myself he would never lie to me.

"Tris I think you could beat me in the right situation, all the work you put in, you are so fast it is hard to get the best of you sometimes." I could tell he was being genuine and he was right I had hurt him in training before, working with Four and him all the time had really prepared me for this.

"The right situation?" I laughed.

"Calm it down killer," he said, squeezing my sides, causing me to burst out into laughter. I shoved him off as quickly as I could. He had made all my nerves disappear.

"Want to head down with me?" I asked.

"I head to my office first; I will be there before you start though, sound good?" I nodded and headed out, I wanted to get warmed up, and I would need to be prepared. I had lots of people wishing me luck, there was going to be a large crowd watching. Swizz and I were the first fight of the day, and before I knew it I was on the mat. Eric was standing with Four and Christina sidelined cheering me on.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way for you," Swizz joked. I smirked at him.

"Just be gentle." He took a step forward and swung for my side. I jumped back and he missed. He took big swings a few misses would tire him out quickly and like I had thought he wouldn't be swinging for my face. He swung again this time a little higher, I ducked under his arm and swept my legs under his feet knocking him to the ground, the moment he made contact I took 3 kicks to his ribcage, he had his head protected. On my 4th attempt he grabbed my foot and yanked me down. I was able to break my fall and roll away from him. I was on my feet before he was his large muscle mass a disadvantage. I ran and kicked him with both my feet knocking him down hard; I landed on my hands and knees and popped up quickly. He tried to get up and I went to knock him back down but he was ready this time. He grabbed me and threw me across the mat, giving himself some time to get up and ready himself. There was so much background noise it was all a blur.

"Damn Tris," Swizz said out of breath. He walked towards me slowly now. He closed the gap and took a quick swing towards my face, I deflected it but left my side exposed just like he had planned and he took a full swing connecting with me. It knocked me down, all the wind leaving my lungs, but I knew I had to get up. I sprang to my feet and tried to gain air. He grabbed me, knocked me down to my knees and got his arm head, my airway was closed. "Just concede," I heard him whisper as I struggled for air. I tried and tried to rip his arm away from my neck. Spots started to cloud my vision but I made eye contact with Eric, and it reminded me of something. I turned my head into Swizz and titled my body allowing the smallest amount of air in, I pulled my thighs closer together and with all my strength drove my elbow into this groin. He released me, I didn't hesitate I caught my balance and then roundhouse kicked him in the head, he was out cold.

I was rushed by a large crowd but all I wanted was space, coughing I needed to breath. I heard lots of congratulations and was pulled up to my feet. Eric made his way to me and moved everyone back. I tried to thank him but no noise came out. He pulled me off the mat and allowed me to catch my breath. "That was harder than I thought," I finally said. My voice was horse and throat hurt to talk.

"You should have escaped sooner, you know how to get out of a headlock," he chided.

"Well it is hard to think clearly when my air supply is cut off, Swizz was way more aggressive than any of the times we practiced it. I thought he was going to snap my neck," I replied. I didn't need a lesson, Eric was being annoying.

"He is more aggressive than me?" he asked getting a look on his face.

"Do not touch me," I warned him, I could already see the mischief in his eyes. He pouted at me but for once in his life decided to listen.

"How is your side? Took a pretty hard hit, knocked you down good."

"No worse than when you or Four do it." I slid down to the floor feeling exhausted, that was a rather long fight, compared to yesterday's round. "I'm going to meet you in the finals," I said, looking up at him. "If I can beat Swizz I can beat everyone else." He had a grin on his face.

"Did you look to see who you fight next?" He asked. I shook my head. "The winner of Four and Max's fight." I put my hand up and he lifted me to my feet. We walked over to see they had already begun. They delivered a lot of hits back and forth, making contact almost every time, both of them on offense very little defense. I could tell this fight was personal, and by the end Four delivered the final blow that knocked Max out. There would be no one conceding in these rounds. Four limped off and over to a chair. He looked beat, one more good hit and he could have easily gone down instead of Max. I walked over to him and he smiled up at me.

"Congrats," I said.

"Thanks," he barely got it out between breaths. I smiled at him but left him be he clearly was not in the mood to talk. Shauna walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, they had been spending a lot of time together the past few weeks, Four had not mentioned it and I did not feel it was my place to ask. I made my way to the mat, where a family rivalry was about to take place. Zeke was fighting his younger brother Uriah. It was a fun fight to watch Eric was off warming up as he would be next. Eventually big brother won out though and Zeke claimed his spot in the next round. Eric would be fighting Peter, and I was excited to see him knocked out, he was a prick during initiation. When Eric and Peter began it was clear Peter was in way over his head, and there fight was much shorter and pretty boring compared to the others. Eric got a few good hits in early and then it was over. He walked over to meet me with a large grin on his face.

"Make you proud?"

"Always," I told him. Everyone would get a lunch break before the semifinals began. I would face Four and Eric would face Zeke. Eric and I sat by ourselves at lunch.

"I was hoping to fight Uriah," Eric said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Zeke is always talking; it is annoying, even when he fights he is talking."

"Ever think he does it to distract people?"

"Well it is stupid and I am going to shut him up," Eric spat. Zeke was all about having a good time; I enjoyed spending time around him he was always laughing. "How are you feeling about facing Four?"

"I think it will be you and Four in the finals as everyone thought, how do you feel about that. Your chance to finally beat him," I asked.

"I guess we will never know," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Four is pretty badly hurt, and you know it. It is going to slow him down and you have a couple bruises but are basically fresh. If you want to win the fight you can, and then it will be us in the finals."

"Beating him like that doesn't prove much though," I said. But he was right; Four took a much more severe beating than I did.

"You beat a lot of good people to get here; no one is going to say you don't deserve it. Your speed is what has saved you and your ability to see openings. It will be us in the finals."

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked. When I had first talked about wanting to fight in this tournament and face each other Eric did not like the idea, that was over a year ago and a lot had changed between us but I still didn't see him loving the idea of knocking me out.

"Loser cooks dinner for a week right?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No the winner does! If you knock me out I am not cooking for you," I snapped. He laughed but agreed. We finished lunch and headed back for the next round. Eric and Zeke were up first.

Their fight began and Zeke started off really strong, he was actually very fast and delivered hard hits. He made a lot of contact with Eric and I saw it weakening him. Watching him reminded me how exhausted I was, this tournament was supposed to build comradery and show how strong we all are but truth is after being beaten up fight after fight all I felt was the bruises forming and my body begging me to rest. Zeke knocked Eric off his feet and started hitting him swing after swing; my stomach dropped watching him get hit time and time again. I thought it was going to be over, but Eric managed to get himself free and then full on tackled Zeke to the ground. I saw Eric was bleeding from a cut on his head, but he was in beast mode now, he pulled Zeke into a headlock and I saw his arm flex tight. Zeke struggled and struggled, but he surprised me when he tapped out. Eric released him and then fell over to his knees, trying to breath. Both Eric and Zeke looked like they were about to die. I walked over and pulled Eric up. Zeke managed to slowly get to his feet.

"Good fight, that was fun," he said to Eric a smile on his face. His voice was horse and there were a few tears in his eyes but I knew they had formed while in the head lock, your eyes always watered in that situation. Eric blew him off and headed away from the crowd.

"Tris you are up!" Someone yelled.

"Just go, I will find a chair and watch," Eric said, letting go of me. I watched him topple over in a chair by the edge of the mat. I walked to meet Four; I had been so consumed with Eric's fight I forgot to be nervous about mine. Four was looking much better and I didn't see this going very well.

"Good luck," he said. I smiled and simply nodded. He stepped forward to swing and I deflected it. I needed to think, what were Four's weaknesses? He was fast and that usually gave him the advantage but I was faster, he didn't always cover his side when he swung because he was fast enough to recover before the opponent could retaliate. He struggled when he was down on the mat, always a stronger fighter on his feet.

"Don't over think it," he said. I looked at him before swinging, he knew it was coming, he grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back pulling me close to him. "You gotta do better than that," he taunted. I kicked his leg, he lost balance and I was able to free myself, he got up quick and smirked at me. Max had done most of the damage to his left side that is where I would impact him the most. He rushed towards me, I evaded his grasp and swept my feet under his, he fell face first onto the mat, I heard laughter from the crowd. But I took the opening and kicked him in the side, I saw him wincing. I needed to keep him down. I jumped onto him and began hitting him; he managed to get his feet under me and kicked me headfirst off of him. He fought for what seemed a long time, both of us making a lot of contact. I was dying this was the most exhausting thing I had ever done. I needed to surge. I sprinted full force at Four, he wasn't expecting that. I toppled him over and was just blindly hitting him, trying to use ever ounce of energy I had left as I knew it was almost gone. I felt myself pulled back and looked up to see Eric had pulled me off. I looked over at Four and saw he was unconscious.

"You trying to kill him?" Eric asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as he helped me to my feet. I was name the victor and hobbled off.

"So it is me and you?" I asked, trying to breath. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"It is you made it to the finals." I couldn't believe it. Little me, the girl from Abnegation who barely passed initiation, who everyone liked to beat up on. I was one of the strongest Dauntless fighters now. All of my hard work had paid off.

"I think all of my ribs are broken," I whispered inhaling a sharp breath. Everything was killing me. Eric leaned down and put his hand on my ribs, applying pressure in different spots.

"I think you are fine, that was a good fight," he told me. He helped me get away from the crowd. We would fight at 8pm, after dinner so the party celebrating the winner could begin immediately. All I wanted to do was sleep, and Eric made sure I at least go to the couch.

Waking up, everything hurt. I went down to see Susan. She iced me before heating my entire body and helping me stretch, she told me Eric had been by to see her and that he wasn't in too great of shape himself. I honestly was getting more and more excited though, no one thought I could beat Eric including him, but I knew I could. Time came quickly and I was ready.

"Winner makes dinner right?" I asked him, with a smile as we stood with all of Dauntless watching us.

"Right." He agreed. Every nerve in my body was firing I had never felt more alive; with the crowd cheering I was ready to go. They signaled for us to begin and I swung instantly hitting Eric in the throat, he stumbled a bit before preparing himself more now. He reached for me but I evaded his grasp. Eric was slower, but might powerful. I swung for him again but he deflected it grabbing my arm and flipping me over, slamming me to the ground. I doubted he would hit me in the face, though I coved myself just to be sure, I felt some hits to my ribcage but I was quickly able to free myself. I swung again and he caught me arm again, this time I used his grip to get a forceful kick to his chest knocking us both to the ground.

"I hate when you do that," I heard him mumble as we both stumbled back to our feet. I smirked at him, it was something I did often when we practiced, and he always thought it was funny to grab me so I started using it against him. He stepped at me and I was able to deflect his hits until he swung high and hit me square in the face. I fell hard to the ground and black spots clouded my vision. I tried to fight them but I was a goner.

When I came to, it was Eric standing over me Susan behind him. He helped me sit up, my head spinning. "I can't believe you hit me in the face," I whined, feeling the bruise. My head was pounding. Susan stepped forward and handed me an ice pack which I placed on my head. She examined me quickly.

"Looks like a minor concussion. I will need to see you tomorrow for a full evaluation, but nothing too serious. Just expect a lot of bruises and soreness this week," she said.

"Thanks, I will be taking it easy, all my meals are going to be cooked and delivered," I said looking at Eric.

"All your meals?" he laughed. "You mean just dinner."

"You hit me in the face!"

"You weren't blocking it," he said. We both laughed and he pulled me to my feet. The crowd erupted into cheers and I was rushed my friends.

"That was awesome Tris," Christina said.

"I was really rooting for you," Will added, I noticed Christina had a firm grip on Will's hand and it made me happy to see. I could see some wary looks being exchanged from Eric to me. I smiled to myself. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he lifted me off the ground and I had to laugh once I hard all the cheers, he placed me back down.

"Nothing is coming between us," he whispered. He kissed me again and then it was time to celebrate. All the heartache of last year, all the changes our faction and city had been through. While many of us were sore and bruised up, it is why we were Dauntless, the city's protectors. We were crazy, and fearless and unstoppable. We are Dauntless.

End.

 **ALTERNATE ENDING- starting after "…" above**

Day 2 of the tournament I woke up feeling very ill. I ran to the bathroom and thought I was dying. After a solid 30 minutes I got up, took a cold shower to relax myself and then headed back into the bedroom to get ready. Eric was up now.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I must have eaten something bad last night; I was just a bit nauseous. Or maybe a head injury I am going to jog down and see Susan before taking on Swizz."

"It might be delayed effects of a concussion; I need to do some work before the tournament continues. Are you alright to get down there?" Eric asked. I simply nodded and headed out. I did not want any excuse, I wanted to fight hard win or lose I wasn't going to blame it on feeling ill. Susan was wide awake when I went down.

"Hey Tris, congrats on making it this far, are you alright?" she asked. She won her first fight but lost to Tori, I was able to watch it was actually a pretty good fight, Susan was much more powerful than I imagines, being in the recovery room I always thought of her as soft and gentle.

"I just am feeling very nauseated and wanted to make sure I didn't have a head injury or something."

"Same kind of nauseated you were telling me about last week?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty similar actually, it might just be nerves, I am not sure," I said. She looked at me for a long moment before heading back to grab something.

"Let me just prick your finer and make sure you don't have any kind of deficiency since we have talked about this same issue before." She put the little machine up and it pricked my finger taking a small blood sample. "It takes a few minutes for the test I am running," she explained. "Any other sickness been going on?"

"No, I feel great otherwise, been training a lot, best shape of my life. Although it has been getting tougher and tougher. I feel like I have been slowing down, my body isn't responding as well as it usually does. Eric said I am probably just over working it." There was a beep and Susan looked down at the plastic test. And then back at me.

"Tris you can't fight anymore…" she said.

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" I yelled I had not been expecting this.

"You are pregnant."

The whole world spun around me. I felt like I was going to be sick again. "I don't understand…" I mumbled. I had just turned 18 a few weeks ago, Eric almost 21… Eric oh no what was he going to do. We had never been much with safety in the bedroom what did I expect to happen; they do a whole course on safe sex the first day of initiation. "What am I going to tell Eric?" It wasn't really directed at Susan more my own fear out loud.

"I don't know but I cannot allow you to fight and I will have to tell Eric a very good reason why not," she said. Her voice was soft as I could tell she knew I was on edge.

"I can't tell him, not before he fights. Oh my god what am I going to do?!" I asked her. "Wait! What if I fight Swizz and just lose? Then no one would know."

"Tris you have a baby inside you, any damage you do to your body you are doing to your baby." Okay not such a good plan. I got up and headed towards the door, I needed to find Eric and I needed to find him now. Eric wasn't fighting first; the matches were staggered so everyone could watch. There was no way I could tell him I was too injured to continue, he saw me fight, saw me barely get hit; he would know something was up. I was going to have to just tell him.

"Hey Tris, where are you going?" It was Swizz. "The Pit is this way," he joked.

"I need to find Eric," I said, feeling out of breath.

"Won't he be at the mat to watch you fight?" Swizz seemed very confused but he was right. I could run around and try and find Eric but he was going to come to me and watch me fight, there was no way he was going to be late for that. I agreed and followed Swizz to the Pit. There was already a large crowd gather, it made me sick, and everyone was going to know. There would have to be an announcement made as to why I could not continue. I saw Eric and felt like I might pass out. I ran over to him and he could tell something was wrong immediately.

"I see the nerves have hit you a little harder now, you look like you are going to be sick," he said. I saw Susan headed towards us. I grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him away from the crowd; I felt all the eyes on me.

"I can't fight," I whispered. Tears were just flowing down my face.

"Why not, are you okay? You can't be that scared," he said knowing that was all but impossible. I could see he was more confused than anything. He knew how important this tournament was to me and how hard I had worked to compete in it.

"I'm… I mean we are…" I didn't know how to say it; I was terrified he would be furious. That it would ruin everything, Eric and I had never talked about a family together. "I can't fight because I am pregnant." I finally said. One statement but it was about to change our whole world. "Eric, I'm sorry." I don't know why I apologized I wasn't sure why I was crying but everything told me this was not in the plan, not how Eric wanted things, he was not exactly cuddly towards kids and we had just finally gotten Dauntless back on track. He didn't say anything and I could tell he was thinking he shook his head as though he was shaking himself back to reality. He immediately bent down on and dug in his pocket before opening a small box in front of me, the box contained a ring that looked to be made out of titanium. It was an engagement ring.

"Tris will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." More tears, so many emotions and he had still not reacted to the bomb I had just dropped. He picked me up and kissed me. "Why did you have that in your pocket?" I asked when he did finally release me.

"I was going to ask you after I won the tournament… I wanted everyone to know the only thing worth having is you. I was not the best if I didn't have you," he explained. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What were you going to do if you didn't win?" He let out a bark of a laugh and then just stared at me. His over confidence was one of his many flaws but also a big reason I loved him.

"I'm really going to be a father?" he asked me. I just nodded and he squeezed me tight, the excitement in his eyes was all I needed to see. "I have never been happier," he told me.

I followed Eric back into the Pit once we had pulled ourselves together. Eric made an announcement that I was not medically cleared for the fight and that Swizz would fight the second place finisher in my bracket. I watched as people fought my mind thinking a million different things. Watching Eric was always fun, though he had to work much harder to win these fights, Four knocked out Max before losing himself to Swizz, it was amazing watching them fight. When it did come time for the finals it came down to Swizz and Eric… Swizz was built like Eric and his combat skills were much better than I had ever noticed. I couldn't help but think it could have been me up there. I know I could have beaten Swizz; I worked with him a lot and knew there were spots the others were not exploiting. I was not confident I could have gotten past Max and Four but it could have been me. Both the guys were in rough shape, sporting different kinds of black and blue, dried blood found on various parts of their bodies. Watching them fight I found myself cheering for them both, Swizz and I had grown very close, he was always my first choice in a partner or for a mission, I trusted him with my life.

It was Eric who was the victor though Swizz did not concede, he was knocked out as I would have expected. He would never give up if he could still move. Everyone erupted into cheers once he was declared the winner. "The Champion of Dauntless," Four declared. He walked out of the center of the mat and grabbed my hand dragging me back into all the craziness and with all of Dauntless watching said,

"Tris has agreed to be my wife today." An enormous cheer broke out cutting Eric off before he could finish. H waited impatiently for everyone to quiet down. "And has also announced we are expecting our first child." The noise was too loud I had to laugh. I was then tackled by Christina and a few of my other friends; I was being squeezed by everyone who could get their hands on me. Eric tore me free and I was back at his side. "And for those reasons I am the champion of Dauntless," he whispered into my ear. He picked me up a twirled me in a circle before kissing me, and then the celebration began, Dauntless style.

 **A/N That is it! I could not decide between the two endings so I had to write and post them both. Thank you all so very much. I hope there are many more stories to come.**


End file.
